<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Human Among Us by Half_of_my_soul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631217">The Human Among Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_of_my_soul/pseuds/Half_of_my_soul'>Half_of_my_soul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Imprinting (Twilight), F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_of_my_soul/pseuds/Half_of_my_soul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Also found on FFN, but as The Human Among Us (Revised)</p><p>Humanity is something that you learn. But this slice of humanity was given to them in some way because they needed it. Craved it. But that one? The one that knows nothing of humanity finds it in a girl who was ever so trustworthy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paul Lahote/Bella Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Characters/Relationships</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bella Swan - age 18, sister-imprint to Sam Uley, Embry Call, Levi and Jamie Collin, best friend to Jacob Black</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Paul Lahote- age 20, cousin to Jared and Josiah Cameron, shifter in Quileute Pack</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sam Uley- age 23, Temporary Alpha of Quileute Wolf Pack, brother-imprinter to Bella Swan, referred to as "Boss" by the Collin twins, mate to Emily Young (Technically in the Twilight Universe he is 19 in New Moon)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Embry Call- age 18, brother-imprinter to Bella Swan, third in command to Sam Uley, best friend to Jacob Black.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Levi Collin- age 17, twin brother to Jamie Collin, cousin to Embry Call, brother-imprinter to Bella Swan</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jamie Collin- age 17, twin brother to Levi Collin, cousin to Embry Call, brother-imprinter to Bella Swan</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Emily Young- age 22, imprinted mate of Sam Uley, second cousin to Leah Clearwater and Seth Clearwater</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Leah Clearwater- age 22, sister to Seth Clearwater, first and only female shifter in Quileute history.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Seth Clearwater- age 14, brother to Leah Clearwater, second youngest shifter in the Quileute pack.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Brady Fuller- age 13, cousin to Leah and Seth Clearwater. Ateara bloodline.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Collin Littlesea-age 13, direct cousin to Jacob Black. Black bloodline.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jacob Black- age 16, rightful Alpha of Quileute Wolf Pack, son of Billy Black, best friends to Bella Swan and Embry Call.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jared Cameron- age 19, Beta to Sam Uley (2nd in command), mate to Kim Connwell, brother to Josiah Cameron, distant cousin to Paul Lahote</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kim Connwell- age 17, imprinted mate of Jared, closeness with Emily Young (A lot of people say Connweller, but Kim's last name is </strong>
  <em>
    <strong>never </strong>
  </em>
  <strong>mentioned, so I went with this)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Josiah Cameron- age 16, brother to Jared Cameron, distant cousin to Paul Lahote.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Charlie Swan- age 42, father to Bella Swan, Chief of Police, best friend to Billy Black</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quil Ateara- age 19, grandson of Quil Atera III, second cousin to Jacob Black</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*Most of the relationships, bloodlines and cousins are true*</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*I own nothing of Twilight, just playing with the pages and films*</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*To help, (me and you) here is a list of who phased first what order:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Levi, Jamie, Quil, Leah, Seth, Josiah, Jacob, Brady, and Collin</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 1: Found</strong>
</p><p>The call came in the middle of the night, the moment Sam walked through the door of the home he and Emily shared. The living room was shrouded in darkness except for the small lamp that Emily left on at night. Before it could wake Emily, Sam grabbed the phone off the hook, cradling it between his ear and shoulder. "Uley," He answered.</p><p>Billy's gruff voice filtered on the line, voice grave. "Sam, it's Billy. We have a problem," Sam sat down his toolbox, sighing lightly. He was exhausted. Embry Call had just phased last week, and his attention has been divided between work, helping Embry learn the ropes, and constant patrol.</p><p>He was able to check off one of those items as the Cullen's had left just hours ago, so that only left his normal duties. "Can this wait till morning?" He asked, sitting down on the barstool.</p><p>"I'm afraid not son. Charlie's daughter, Bella? She's missing," Sam frowned, standing back up. "What? The Cullen's didn't mention…" He started but paused as Billy cut him off. "No. I don't think she's with them. Charlie found a letter on the fridge. Claimed she went for a walk with the youngest Cullen. If I'm correct, the temp is dropping down to 30 tonight,"</p><p>Sam nodded to himself, already stripping from his shorts, tying it to his ankle. "I'm on it. I'll keep you updated," He hung up the phone, and grabbed a pen he kept next to the phone, scribbling a quick note to Emily. He stepped back outside, and with each step toward the forest, he could feel the wolf inside, growing underneath his skin, preparing to be released into the wild.</p><p>Paws met the Earth as Sam prowled through the woods silently, finding it in his best interest to take on this task by himself. Jared Cameron was a young boy, just 19, and a high school senior, and Sam didn't want to wake the kid so late in the night.</p><p>No matter their duties, Sam wanted the boys to still have an education. He could also ask for Paul for assistance, but he wasn't sure where that would get him. Paul Lahote was an enigma, nothing like the casual person, and definitely nothing like Sam and Jared.</p><p>At first glance, there would be nothing that separated the wolves from one another. They looked the same, moved in unity, and stuck to themselves. Paul on the other hand? He stuck to himself sure, but he <em>preferred</em> to be alone. Heat burned off him like a hot summer day in the middle of the desert, and anger coursed through his body like a tidal wave.</p><p>Everyone on the Rez knew that if anyone had a right to be angry, it was Paul. It was no secret that the young man experienced horrors in his childhood home. Literally, it was called the House of Horrors. No one knew the specifics, but they knew that what went on in that house was so horrible that it left quite the impression on him.</p><p>Besides his intense rage, Paul was his own wolf. Each wolf could communicate within their pack, and their minds were open to all, except his. It was like static. Sometimes you could see inside his head so clearly, and then sometimes, there was like a brick wall, keeping all them out. Sam could count on one hand how many times he was able to see in Paul's mind, and it was only one time.</p><p>What he saw would forever haunt him for the rest of his life. He vowed never to share what Paul showed him. It was his way of telling Sam to fuck off, and that while he will do what was made of him, he wouldn't be bothered, nor would he consider this family.</p><p>Family wasn't something Paul was used to.</p><p>Paul didn't talk to them, barely his own cousin, although he had some tolerance for Jared, but as far as Sam knew, he had no idea the torment Paul went through as a child. Sam left him alone for the most part, well aware that Paul knew what was expected.</p><p>Sam was honestly surprised when Paul phased, finding that he showed no signs of phasing before, and when he did, he almost towered over him. Paul was huge, and if he didn't know that Jacob would soon hold the alpha position, Sam would've thought that Paul was destined for it.</p><p>The scent of sickly-sweet vomit reached his nose, shaking Sam from his thoughts, his nose burning slightly from the smell. The brisk wind blew through his fur, and he stuck his nose to the ground, trying to separate the scent of leech and human.</p><p>The scent of vampire was already fading, leaving the undertone of something much more appealing, Sam following it deeper into the large forest. He wandered through the trees, ears listening beyond the whistle of the wind, his ear twitching at the sound of a very soft heartbeat.</p><p>He focused on it, the sound leading him to a small clearing. There he saw her, curled up in a small ball, nothing on her body except for a thin long-sleeved shirt, jeans, and what were clearly old, tattered sneakers.</p><p>He pushed forward, her deep breathing attesting to him that she was asleep. He slowly prowled towards her, his keen eyes searching for any visible damages to her body. Her hair hid most of her face, and Sam nudged his nose against her softly, listening as her heart rate slightly rose in tempo.</p><p>He snorted at the stench of vampire that clung to her body, blowing the hair from her face. She let out a soft groan, turning her head slightly. She sucked in a deep breath, her fingers uncurling from around the hold she had on her shirt. Sam didn't have a problem with her seeing him, as it was dark, and she was in the woods, so an animal wouldn't be too farfetched.</p><p>What he didn't expect was the chain reaction that would occur when she opened her eyes. Her eyes met his, her pupil dilating in surprise. Then she froze in place, sitting up ever so slowly, and Sam was just the same, stuck in place, his soul rearranging, making room for another spot in his universe.</p><p>It's like the center of his being was now split in two, one for Emily, and this new space for Bella, but neither space outdid the other. His feelings were not split in half. In fact, he felt like a sibling bond had just been made, and just by looking at her, he could tell that she had been broken, stomped on, and left for dead.</p><p>The hole in Bella's heart was nowhere near patched, but the pain was soothed, by some force, some power she couldn't explain, her eyes glued to the large, black beast that towered over her. Before her very eyes, the wolf seemed to shrink, contorting, and changing shape to that of a human, causing her to stand jerkily, taking a few steps backwards.</p><p>Sam stood before her in all his naked glory, his face holding an expression of pure shock, and strangely pity. Despite the cold, Bella's cheeks burned as her eyes drifted down, only for them to snap back up as she realized she couldn't possibly be dreaming. She shook her head to clear it, pinching her side.</p><p>"Don't freak," Sam spoke, finding the warning futile as she started to sway on her feet. "Dammit," He whispered to himself, quickly pulling up his shorts, taking two quick strides towards her, catching her just before she would've hit the ground.</p><p>He scooped her up, using his free hand to button his shorts, jostling her for a moment, before heading in the direction of Forks. He wasn't surprised to find her but a few miles off course, although he knew that the paths in these woods were not hard to find unless you really didn't know where you were going.</p><p>Why was she so far? He had an inkling suspicion that she attempted to follow the vampire out here, although why would he lead her here if he knew she would follow?</p><p>Sam now had another thing added to his list of things, and that was the possibility of a second imprint. Why did it happen? Why did he expose himself? He would never do something so reckless. He thought that it wasn't possible, at least that is what the council and legends have said. A wolf is ONLY meant to have one imprint…so why does he have two?</p><p>His arms curled around her more, shielding her from the blast of wind that was suddenly coming through. Her head lolled on his arm, nose in the crease of his elbow and arm, blowing warm air on his skin.</p><p>One of her hands laid over her heart as if trying to protect it, and Sam could only frown. "You'll heal little Swan," He rumbled quietly, his ears picking up the sounds of voices in the distance. Bella made an odd noise, her hand falling to her side. "Okay," She mumbled quietly, causing him to look down at her, only to find that she was still out cold.</p><p>He continued through the woods, his thoughts on how he would approach Emily and then the Council. What did this mean for him, and what did this mean for his pack?</p><p>Bella was otherwise quiet, her heart rate evening out. She looked somewhat content, but her mouth was set in a permanent frown. He'd make her smile again. He wanted to. The animal side of him already felt like she was under his wing so to speak. Wolves are territorial creatures, and they are very nurturing towards the young and bind strongly with one another. Bella was only 5 years younger than he, but taken in a hierarchical status she was considered the Subordinate. Subordinate wolves were neither alphas, betas, nor omegas. Although Omegas can become a subordinate.</p><p>Omega wolves were the lowest rank in a traditional wolf pack, but of course, Sam and his readily growing pack are not the same. While Omega wolves were the most vulnerable, they were also the weakest links, yet they helped decrease the level of conflict in a pack.</p><p>Traditionally, higher status wolves bully Omega's until their dominance is asserted, but Sam didn't see his pack that way. Sam's secondary imprint brought her to such status, and subordinates are usually closest to the alpha.</p><p>Sam wouldn't know for sure if his pack will grow, but he did know that Bella was now one of them.</p><p>He finally neared the edge of the woods, hesitating for a fraction of a second. She needed him. He knew this. Sam literally warred with himself. The human side knowing that she needed to go home, but the wolf growled at him in protest. She needed to be taken care of.</p><p>After making a mental assurance that he would check on her, Sam emerged from the trees. Jacob Black was the first to see him, alerting Charlie. Sam slowed, but continued forward, his fingers tightening ever so slightly around Bella's side before he met Charlie halfway. "Oh god, Bella," Charlie choked, his eyes shining with relief, steadying himself as Sam passed her over. "You got her?" Sam asked, hovering slightly in case Charlie couldn't hold her weight. "I think so, thank you Sam," Sam nodded, his body leaning slightly towards them as Charlie headed for his small home.</p><p>His jaw tensed as he fought down the wolf. He'd see her tomorrow. He turns to Billy and Jacob, staring at the teen. He was looking for the signs, and although Jacob seemed human, that wouldn't last for long. Sam nodded in Billy's direction, before heading down the street, disappearing into the night.</p><hr/><p>It was almost 9 in the evening when Sam finally walked inside his home, dragging his feet. He felt off. He felt like he was meant to be doing something, but he ignored it for the sake of his sanity. The wolf inside was on the edge between content at being in its home with its mate, yet his attention was also being drawn in the direction of Forks.</p><p>He showered, his thoughts a whirlwind. He wasn't sure what he would do at this point. Would he see Bella before meeting with the Council, or after? He shook away these thoughts the moment he stepped foot in his bedroom, finding solace in his bed next to Emily. He laid next to her, his arm curling around her waist. She snuggled next to him, shifting as she could feel like something was off. He felt tense.</p><p>She blinked her eyes open, giving him a blinding smile, her eyes searching his. She sat up, pulling him along with her. "Everything alright?" She asked softly, the moon shining into the room, illuminating his face. Sam scrubbed a hand down his face sighing. He shook his head after a few seconds.</p><p>Emily ran her hand along his shoulders, her fingers raking through his short hair as she waited patiently. "Billy called a few hours ago. Bella Swan was missing," He whispered. Emily softly gasped, learning through Sam that Bella was the girl who surrounded herself with the local vampires. She didn't judge Bella by any means, she was a young girl in love.</p><p>But she worried for her safety. "Oh my. Did she? Is she…one of them?" Sam shook his head, grabbing her hand in comfort. "No. I found her. She was in the woods, way off course from home. Took me about an hour. She was just laying there Em. They broke her you know?"</p><p>Emily frowned, finding his reaction to her quite strange. He's voiced his opinions over time to hear about Bella's relationship with the Cullen's but ultimately stated that she was not one of them so he couldn't interfere and what she did was her own business.</p><p>What had changed? "Sam? What happened out there?" She asked softly, unsure if she wanted to hear the answer. He seemed worried about something. "I can't explain it. It was like I…" He turned to her then, frowning. "I love you, and over the time we've known each other, I know every day that you are right for me. Made for me, but something happened, that I don't think ever happened in history. It was like I imprinted on her, but it's not like you. I don't see her in the same way, but I <em>see </em>her. I know that she needs something that I can give her, <em>we</em> can give her. Do you understand what I am saying?" He asked, searching her face.</p><p>"So, you have two imprints? I thought that wasn't possible. What do you feel?" She trusted Sam, knew nothing could break their bond, but knew this was bothering him greatly. "Last I checked it wasn't. But it happened. She feels like a little sister. I guess we feel like she is a vulnerable packmate. She's human, hurting, broken. I can see it. We want to take care of her. I have no idea the psychological effects they have done on her, but I know they messed with her a great deal. She needs me Em. She looked so sad." He whispered, laying his head on her shoulder.</p><p>Emily hummed. She didn't like seeing him like this. There she made her decision. "Well, why don't you get to know her? Bring her around after a while. If this is how you feel, then there is no mistaking that she belongs with us. She's pack now yes?" She clarified.</p><p>Sam nodded. "What about the Council? They'd want to know this. Oh, there's one more thing," He murmured, closing his eyes in content. "Hmmm?" She hummed, staring out the window. "I unphased right in front of her," Emily's eyes widened in surprise. "Sam!" She reared back. Sam just shrugged, cooling her down just a bit. "I couldn't help it…the shift happened before I even realized it," Emily frowned, now confused.</p><p>"Maybe you shouldn't go to the Council right away. I think you should explore this. You said it yourself. She's a wolf girl now,"</p><hr/><p>The next morning Sam made his first stop before work. The white house sat innocently, looking back at him. Sam stepped out of his truck, closing the door behind him. Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway, and he trudged up the walkway, taking the small steps one at a time.</p><p>He rang the doorbell and waited patiently. He couldn't help the smile the formed on his face as Bella opened the door. He frowned then. In all honesty, she looked like shit. There were dark bags under her eyes, and her skin looked sickly pale. He noticed the deep redness of her nose.</p><p>As she looked up at him, Sam worried if she remembered what she saw last night. She blinked at him in confusion, her eyes looking him up and down. Her eyes widened as she hurriedly closed the door behind her stepping out onto the porch.</p><p>Sam stepped back to accommodate for space. "You're sick," He stated worriedly. She waved him off. "Just a cold. But <em>you...</em>I <em>saw </em>you." She hissed, letting out a quiet sneeze into the crook of her elbow. Her hair was pulled into a loose bun that came undone, and she was dressed in a thick, long-sleeved shirt and a pair of sweats, with a pink pair of fuzzy slippers.</p><p>She resumed her futile glaring, although Sam couldn't help but smile softly at the expression. "What's funny? Please…don't tell me that I'm seeing things or that I'm crazy. I won't be subjected to that again," His smile dropped, and he took a quick glance at the door. "You're not crazy. What you saw last night did happen but believe me, I am not here to hurt you. I came to check on you. I know he did to you Bella,"</p><p>Her expression changed, and she looked away from his piercing gaze. He watched with interest as she wrapped her arms around her middle. "You don't know anything," She whispered. Sam sighed and resisted touching her. The wolf wanted to comfort her, and usually, that is done by smelling and touching of reassurance, but that would only cross boundaries.</p><p>"I do. He broke you. Stomped all over your heart without a care in the world and left you in the cold. Alone. I know what he was, and for that, it makes him a monster. You're not like him Bella. You can be fixed, and I'd like to help you,"</p><p>Bella looked back at him, sniffling. "You don't know me, why would you want to help me? I remember the legends. You were…E…his enemy. That makes me just as much as yours," She frowned, looking down at the ground. Sam sighed, and his fingers twitched. He gave in to the pull, laying a hand on her shoulder. His gaze was intense as he stared down at her, and Bella tried her hardest not to look away. "You belong to the wolves now Bella." The seven words that fell from his mouth were surprising, and Bella wanted to disagree, to shake her head. She belonged to the Cullen's…or she used to. As much as she wanted to deny it, hold on to the belief that Edward would return, she had to recognize that her arms had slowly uncurled from around her middle, falling to her side.</p><p>The hole in her heart was shrinking, lessening just by his presence. She felt like a haze was being lifted, like a screen was cut out of a window. She felt sick. A bubbling in her stomach, a horrible burning in her throat. Sam noticed the look on her face, attributing it to his presence, took a step back.</p><p>The feeling suddenly cleared, and Bella shook her head minutely. "Are you sure you're alright? You should go lay down," Sam urged. Bella swallowed. "I just… there's this haze I guess, and when you are really close, um, it like I can see. Does that make sense?" Sam shook his head immediately. He had an idea, but it was a stretch. Vampires dazzled their prey, and it was highly possible that Sam's nature was interfering with it. It was like an addiction. With the dazzling being lifted, she'd experience withdrawal.</p><p>Sam would figure this out. "I have to go. I'll stop by around 6," Bella nodded in response, a slight frown on her face. Sam couldn't help it this time, and he pulled her into a hug, bringing the feeling back once more but it was overshadowed by comfort. "You'll heal little Swan. I'll make sure of it. Now go on inside before you get any sicker,"</p><p>He was already walking down the steps as she opened the front door, hearing Charlie ask who she was speaking to.</p><p>Bella couldn't deny that something left when Sam did.</p><p>A feeling of relief and freedom. Despite the urge to throw up, she felt like she could see again. She could see colors. Everything.</p><p>She had no idea what was going on, nor would she have a clue of the magnitude of what was about to happen.</p><p>The screen was once again over her eyes and she succumbed to the numbness.</p><p>She realized that with Sam, the feeling of feeling anything was lost to her, and there was no denying that no matter how much she loved Edward, or how much she missed him, she missed feeling <em>something</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Withdrawal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie popped his head into Bella's room for the fourth time today, frowning as she just sat there, staring out into nothing. "Um, Bells? Are you hungry? I haven't seen you come out all day," He approached her slowly, like a wounded animal.</p><p>Bella just shook her head. "I'm not hungry," She responded. Charlie sighed. He knew his daughter had just gone through a rough break up, and this was the day after, but her reaction was weird. He expected her to cry, to be upset, but he also expected her to talk, function normally, as a person.</p><p>It was like someone died. She screamed all night last night and yet didn't sleep long because of her cold. Any longer out there she would've gotten hypothermia. "You've got to eat something. Some soup? You <em>are</em> sick," He murmured. She just shook her head. He sighed, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Bella…he, he's not coming back. I know you're hurting but, there's more to life than just one boy,"</p><p>She uncurled her legs from under her, turning to look at him. "But why? Why would he...be with me if he didn't…" She swallowed, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. "Didn't what sweetheart?" He asked concerned, moving some hair from her face.</p><p>"Want me? He s-said…he didn't want me, and he just me alone. He left me all alone when he promised he wouldn't," Charlie frowned, his anger growing slightly. "How did you get lost? In your note…" Bella glanced up at him sharply, the emotion striking Charlie briefly. "What?" She asked, her brows furrowing.</p><p>"Yeah, your note. You said you were taking a walk with Edward. You said you'd stick to the path," Bella shook her head, her eyes tearing up, her brain coming to a conclusion she didn't think was possible. "Dad…c-can you just leave me alone for a while? I need to think," She whispered. Charlie wanted to press for more, but he decided not to, patting her leg. "Okay honey. I start the last shift at 6:30 tonight, is Sam till coming by?" Bella just nodded in response, his name somewhat soothing the ache that rooted its way from her heart.</p><p>Charlie heard a few things about Sam Uley, a heartbreaker apparently, but a good kid. He would forever be grateful for Sam and hoped that by him coming over would help Bella somewhat. He wished she had more female friends, but considering Sam has always had a good reputation and was seemingly engaged, he didn't worry about that. He just hoped someone could break through to her.</p><p>When she emerged from outside this morning, telling him of his plan, he could have sworn there was something different in her eyes. They didn't look so vacant. She wasn't holding herself. Until she did. He made himself a grilled cheese, making an extra one for her, knowing she wouldn't eat it. She hadn't eaten anything all day.</p><p>Charlie needed to go testify for a case next week, but he was wary. He couldn't not go, but he worried about Bella. Would she be okay here alone? Charlie hoped that if Sam was able to help Bella, he'd let her stay with him and Emily for a week, or check on her throughout the time he'd be gone, but he didn't want to put anybody out.</p><p>Six on the dot, the doorbell rang, and Charlie had just put on his belt, sticking his gun in the hostler. He opened the door, smiling gratefully at the giant that stood at his door. "Sam, thanks for coming," He said, moving to the side to let Sam inside. Sam nodded in his direction, looking to the stairs briefly. "Of course, Chief. I just feel like it's my responsibility you know. I'd like to see her get better," Charlie nodded gratefully. "Well, maybe you can do better than I did. She hasn't eaten a single thing all day, and she really needs to," Charlie murmured, his eyes darting to the kitchen.</p><p>Sam just hummed in response, nodding, giving Charlie a light smile. "I'll do what I can," Charlie sucked in a deep breath and nodded. "Thank you. Should I be expecting you around more?" Sam turned towards him in thought. "If you wouldn't mind. I know teenagers can be a hassle, no doubt a heartbroken one. You look stressed," Sam observed, brow crinkling. Had Bella gotten that much worse in a matter of hours?</p><p>Charlie scratched the back of his head. "Truth is, I have an important trial to go to outside of Seattle. It can take anywhere between two weeks to a month. I'm supposed to head out next Sunday, but I'm just worried. It's like she can't function. If she won't eat…" He trailed off. Sam laid his hand on Charlie's shoulder, squeezing it firmly. "I'll take care of it. If I must, I'll bring her to stay with Emily and me. A change of scenery may do her good. Don't worry about anything," Charlie sighed in relief. "Thank you. We'll get back together in a few days and assess things then. I don't know what it was about those damn Cullen's but…I hope they never return," Charlie stole one last glance at the stairs before heading out the door, keys in hand.</p><p>Sam glanced at the stairs before heading into the kitchen. He grabbed the grilled cheese sandwich that sat on the stove, and after finding the plates, he sat it in the microwave. He then searched through the cabinets looking for any soup. He found a can of potato soup. Navigating the Swan kitchen wasn't as hard as it seemed, and he had a bowl of hot soup in minutes.</p><p>"Bella? I'm coming up the stairs," He called, before taking the steps two at a time. He followed the sound of her heartbeat to the room at the top of the stairs, frowning as he found her staring out the window. He sat the food down on her dresser, cutting on the bedside lamp. He narrowed his eyes as the small circular mirror that sat by her bed was covered with a towel.</p><p>She didn't even acknowledge him. He walked forward, crouching down in front of her. Since he was blocking her view, her eyes met his, and Sam could see the storm of conflict in them. "You need to eat. You're sick. Holing yourself up isn't going to do anything. Your father is worried about you. Do you even care?" He asked her, searching for that fire in her. He knew she had it.</p><p>He saw it this morning. She looked away from him frowning. The wolf was becoming agitated with her. She was sick and didn't even want to take care of herself. "<em>Eat.</em>" He growled, turning her chair around, harshly pushing her towards the table where her computer sat.</p><p>The chair made a loud noise as it slid against the floor, making Bella wince. Sam sat her food in front of her, leaning against the wall. "I'm not leaving until you eat," He said, pulling her wooden rocking chair forward to sit down in.</p><p>Her jaw clenched as she stared at him, and Sam hid his smile. She was going to burst, he knew it. He could see her eyes flicker from him to the food. Her fingers twitched by her side, the corner of her mouth curling for just a second in anger.</p><p>Her face went blank again, and she sighed. "I'm not hungry," She pushed away the soup, looking away from him.</p><p>Now the words Sam said next, he'd never say again, but this wasn't just Sam and some ordinary teen. This was the alpha and the subordinate, his charge to boot. He couldn't play nice and coax. Nor could he coddle. He figured she got enough of that from The Cullen's.</p><p>"You're pathetic," Bella snapped her head up, her lips thinning as the glare in her eyes became venomous. "You don't know anything, nobody would understand-" Sam cut her off with a growl, the sound making Bella lean back in her seat.</p><p>She followed him with her eyes as he stood. She swallowed as he leaned forward getting in her face. "And? Doesn't mean you have to wallow in self-pity. You're human, you have feelings, but you're not just any human. You've been caught in a whirlwind of supernatural bullshit that's older than you and I. He won't be back, he won't come back, and if he did, it would be the last thing she ever did," He grabbed her arm, forcing her sleeve back. "Look at this. They <em>marked </em>you. It still reeks of venom. Everything about them is to draw you in, so much so that you don't even know you're dying. It's taking a hold of you. Don't you recognize it?" He asked her, letting her jerk her arm away.</p><p>She pulled her sleeve back down, staring up at him. "He loved me," She argued. Sam sighed, crouching before her. His eyes bore into hers, forcing her to still. "He didn't love you. He <em>owned </em>you. He was like a drug to you," She blinked, shaking her head. "You're wrong!" She snapped, trying to pull away from him.</p><p>He didn't let her get far. He grabbed her wrist, dragging her to the bathroom. She stumbled behind him, turning away from the mirror. He spun her around, holding her chin, forcing her to look at herself. His other arm pulled her flush against him, keeping her arms by her side.</p><p>She screwed her eyes shut, trembling in his hold. "<em><strong>Look at yourself</strong></em>" He growled, the alpha timbre in his voice holding just a bit of control over her body. Her eyes were wide when they snapped open, and Bella stood there, taking in her dull complexion, limp hair that was once vibrant. She saw the dark circles that hung under her eyes. She looked horrible.</p><p>"Look at what they did to you," He lowered his voice, meeting her eyes in the mirror.</p><p>She looked herself in the eyes, and it was as if she could see herself in them, fighting to reach the surface. That strange feeling came over her once again, and Bella felt her stomach roll and flop. Sam released his hold, and Bella immediately stepped towards the toilet, pushing the seat up. She got to her knees and dry heaved, her body shaking violently.</p><p>Sam was immediately behind her, pulling back her hair, and his presence caused her stomach to lurch and growl, forcing bile up her throat. Sam's hand was soothing down her back as she threw up what looked to be food from two nights ago. Once she was done, Sam helped her to her feet. He couldn't be sure that her lack of eating caused her to throw up, but he had a feeling that she was indeed going through some type of withdrawal that was being endued by his presence.</p><p>He didn't want her to be sick, but on one hand, it was like she was filled with poison. She washed her hands, looking paler than ever, leaning on Sam for support. "What's wrong with me?" She asked miserably. He helped her to bed and patted her head soothingly. "I don't know, but believe me, I will figure it out." He frowned at the light perspiration on her forehead. He grabbed her food and started to take it downstairs. "Um. Sam? Can you…leave the food?" Sam nodded. "I'll bring it back up. It needs to be reheated,"</p><p>Sam nodded to himself as he went downstairs. As he went bout reheating her food the phone rang, and he snagged it off the hook. "Swan residence," He answered. "Sam? What are you doing at Charlie's? Why is it that I had to find out from Jared that you haven't been back since you left this morning? Bella should be good now. There is nothing else to be done for her. You must get back with your pack. There is worry another boy may phase soon," Billy's urgent voice spoke through the phone, his tone laced with confusion.</p><p>Sam sighed. He couldn't catch a break. "I'll be over when I can," He said, moving to pull the food from the microwave. "When you can? Sam, you are the alpha, this is your first priority," Sam quickly sat the bowl and plate down before he smashed it on accident.</p><p>He hadn't told the council yet of his imprint, but he wouldn't argue with Billy. Not right now. "I understand my priorities. We need to meet, soon. I've happened to imprint again, on Bella." Billy was silent, his harsh breathing was all Sam could hear.</p><p>"That's impossible," Billy snapped. Sam rolled his eyes, "Apparently not. It's not romantic and Emily is still my imprint. It's more like a sibling thing. She needs me. She's pack, you can't deny that. She's like the subordinate or the omega. I think she's sick Billy. Whatever the Cullen's did…it has had some weird effect on her. When I'm near her she says it's like a haze has lifted over her body. I physically make her sick. It's like her body is trying to force out whatever toxins are in her,"</p><p>Billy sighed on the other line, cursing quietly. It had Sam standing guard, waiting for a bomb to drop. "It's called dazzling. We first learned of it when the Cullen's first came to Forks. We were warned about it but were assured that they'd never use it on a human. It's meant to lure their prey when they feed. You're right. She's experiencing a withdrawal. Her body can't cope without it, and your presence to her is forcing her body to fight against it. This isn't going to bode over well with the council, but I will let them know. You do need to return tonight though, they'll want to see you immediately,"</p><p>Sam looked up towards the stairs, listening quietly. "I can do that," The tone clicked, and Sam sat the phone back on the hook. He wasn't sure when the Chief would be back, and Bella was a little worse for wear. He rang the station, glancing out of the window.</p><p>"Fork's Sherriff's Department, this is Saul,"</p><p>"Hello, Saul. Can you connect me to Chief Swan? It's urgent," As soon as Saul transferred Sam, Charlie immediately spoke up, his worry evident in his voice. "Sam? Is everything alright? What's wrong?" Sam chuckled to himself. "I'm sorry to worry you Chief. Everything is fine. I just need to be getting back soon, and Bella isn't feeling very well. I was hoping you'd be okay with me taking her to my place to keep an eye on her for the night. I'll have her call you in the morning or you could stop by,"</p><p>Sam knew Charlie had no idea what to do with a sick daughter, one that was also suffering from mystical magic. "Is it not too much trouble? I know nothing about….Renee did all of this. They might be pushing this case out a little sooner. Has she eaten?" He asked, and Sam could imagine the look on the poor man's face. "Yeah, I'm about to give her some soup. It seems like she has a little virus, a stomach bug. Sue might have a remedy for her," He spoke, hoping to assuage Charlie of his worry.</p><p>Charlie sighed on the other end, rubbing his face. "Now, be honest with me. Can you really help her?" He asked. Sam hummed in response. "I firmly believe I do. I was like Bella once. In love. I think we may have a few things in common. She'll be in good hands,"</p><p>After reassuring Charlie Bella would be fine, he finally gave Bella her food, keeping an eye on her as she ate. "I spoke with Charlie, and I think it would be a good idea if you came down to the Rez. What happened tonight, I think it is a breakthrough, and I'm going to help you. I'm going to make you better. We also need to have a quick chat,"</p><p>She sat her bowl to the side, sitting up against the headboard. He sat on the edge of the bed, glancing at her seriously. "There are three boys that are like me, and probably many more will come. Embry Call literally just phased, and as newly phased wolves, we have a temper. I don't want you to get hurt. I made a mistake like that once. Charlie said he might have to make a trip sooner, rather than later. I'd like you to come stay with Emily and I. I'm going to warn you now that if my presence alone makes you sick, you'll be even sicker. I spoke to Billy Black, and the venom in your system is attacking your body. As I said, it's killing you. I can save you. You just need to be willing to save yourself."</p><p>Sam waited patiently, disbelief coloring her face. He sat down on the edge of her bed, looking at her. "This life will never leave you alone. All I can do is make sure you survive in it. As shapeshifters, we do what's called imprinting," Bella sat up slowly, giving him her full attention. "Like ducks?" Sam chuckled. "Not exactly. It's a gift from the spirits, a way of saying 'thank you for your service' gifts us with true love. Emily is my imprint. I also have imprinted on you," Sam explained, chuckling at the expression on her face. "Not like that. You're like a sister to me. The wolf in me, that display minutes prior, I didn't really mean it, but in nature standards, you're the Omega. The lowest, but most precious to my pack. Considering that we aren't full-blown wolves, you don't have to fight for your position or anything. It is my job to look after you, and I will do anything to make sure you are safe, even that means from yourself. We'll fix you up and get your right, I promise,"</p><p>Bella took in a deep breath, slowly nodding her head. "You really wouldn't have let me say no would you?" She asked. Sam patted her covered ankle and stood, "No. Either you came willingly or kicking and screaming. Whichever you preferred," He smiled a toothy grin, and Bella couldn't help her slight shiver at the predator underneath.</p><p>"Nice. When do I need to get ready?"</p><hr/><p>Sam's nose wrinkled as Bella threw up in the brown paper bag, rethinking his decision. What was the point in her eating if she couldn't keep anything down? Sam had literally just crossed the border of LaPush, and the effect was heavy. Sam could almost feel the magic in the air, swirling around in the very air they breathed. "I don't like this," She moaned, leaning her head against the window.</p><p>"Just…don't get throw up in the truck," Bella glowered at him, turning back to look outside. "Are we almost there?" She questioned, shifting in the seat. Sam glanced over at her, frowning slightly. "We're almost there," Bella nodded, screwing her eyes shut. Sam was thankful he thought beforehand to call Emily to have her put the soup on and called Sue so that she'd have something for Bella when she arrived.</p><p>Sam pulled into his driveway, stopping at the tree line. Bella stared at the trees, and then him. "Your house is through there?" Sam nodded, shutting the truck off, hopping out. Sam went to the other side, helping Bella out.</p><p>Sam didn't know the effect of which bringing her would cause, but he wasn't prepared. Neither of them were. Bella's knees buckled as her feet hit the rocky ground, Sam's arm tightening around her waist to keep her steady. "I've got you," Sam responded, helping her to stand upright. Bella grabbed the paper bag, shutting the door. With each step they took, Bella's stomach seemed to flip and flop.</p><p>They walked through the trees, and onto the other side of his small cabin, and Bella glanced at the women who stood on the porch. "Do they?" She questioned. "Yes. Emily is on the left, and that's Sue on the right,"</p><p>Bella nodded. Sue was the first to walk up to them, her hand to Bella's forehead. "This is worse than I thought. Has she been like this all day?" Sam shook his head, helping Bella inside. "No, got worse when we got to LaPush," Sue hummed, and Emily went into the guest room to get the room prepared.</p><p>"The magic is strong. I have some smelling salts that'll clam her stomach. Can she keep food down?" At just the mention of it, Bella pulled out her paper bag ready to hurl, but Sam was faster, pulling a small tin basket to her.</p><p>Sam and Sue shared a look, and Emily came out of the guest room, deciding to help Bella into the room, a soothing gesture that brought Bella some relief. Sue looked at the contents, before looking to Sam. "Which one of your boys are out tonight?" Sam took a quick glance at the chart on the wall before answering. "Jared. He's closest," Sue nodded. "Send him by this evening. I'll have a basket of special herbs, and candles, as well as some things that can go in her food to keep down the nausea. I spoke to Billy and if what he says seems to be the case, she's going to be like this for a while. If the others come around, they need to keep their space. We don't need to overwhelm her. She needs to have the food herbs with every meal and see if that helps. Water, and keep the food light. Take note of her temp today and over the next few days,"</p><p>Sam mentally took note, nodding. "I might have to call Charlie. She might have to be here for a while then," Sue nodded. "I'll take care of that. Here, take this for now. Next meal you give her, drop this in it. It has no taste really except for a hint of mint and parsley," Sam grabbed the small balls of herbs, nodding in thanks. "Call me if you need anything. I'll be with Harry, looking over anything we can find to help you out," Sue patted his arm before leaving, and Sam leaned against the couch with a small sigh.</p><p>Emily emerged from the room, pulling the door shut quietly. "How is she?" Sam asked, pulling her into his arms. "Okay, I guess. Threw up real bad. What's going on? Why is she sick?" Sam showed her the herbs. "It's the venom. Maybe it has to do with this imprint, I don't know, but whatever has to do with wolves, is making her sick. I think her body is trying to fight off the venom in her system and repelling it," Emily frowned. "Okay…so wait. Vampires are the natural enemy, and in her system is a small amount of venom coursing through her veins. You two are now bound, just like you and I. So the venom can't counteract it, and is not strong enough to hold. Does that sound right?" Sam shrugged, kissing the top of her head. "Your guess is as good as mine. Sue's going to do some research, and we have to put these in her meals,"</p><p>Emily nodded, taking the herbs. "Okay. What about Jared and Paul? Embry? If she's this sick while on LaPush alone, how will her body react around them? Do you think any of them may imprint on her like you?" Sam shrugged again, looking down the hall. "Honestly Em, I have no idea. Jared will be over tonight with a basket. We'll just have to wait and see,"</p><p>Sam tensed under her hold as the sounds of dry heaving resonated faintly from the bathroom.</p><p>"Everything will be okay," Emily assured, kissing his shoulder.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So as you can see, the venom in Bella's body is expelling itself due to her newfound bond with the wolves. <br/>Till next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Stability</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam watched Charlie with pity. The man was helpless. He had to leave early in the morning and wanted to check on his sick daughter before he left. She was currently sleeping, her breathing harsh and heavy. Sam closed the door behind Charlie as he stepped out.</p><p>"I can't thank you and Emily enough," Charlie thanked, shaking Sam's hand, turning to smile kindly at Emily. "Of course Charlie," Emily handed Charlie a container filled with soup. "Here, for the road," Charlie shook his head in protest but took the container anyway after seeing her kind smile. These were good people.</p><p>Sam led Charlie outside and made sure he had everything. "She'll be in good hands, I promise. I'll be sure to call you with any updates or to check-in. This won't last forever." Charlie nodded, looking back at the house. "I saw the way Bella looked after talking with you this morning. There was some part of her, some part of her way before she met Edward Cullen, and I missed that. Sam, is, is she…throwing up, uh, can't eat…" Sam was confused on what Charlie was trying to ask, a frown on his face. "You know they were teenagers, I uh," Charlie scratched the back of his head and that's when Sam got the gist. "Oh! No, no! Um, I don't think so Charlie," Sam chuckled, already clearing the image from his head. He'd know, pregnant women had a different smell to them.</p><p>"Might just be an aftereffect of the cold. Please keep me updated if anything changes," Sam nodded, patting his shoulder. "I will. Drive safe Chief." Charlie nodded before walking down the stairs. "You should have someone clear this out son. Hiding in the woods like some animal," Charlie mumbled, and Sam chuckled before heading back inside.</p><p>"Hey, look at you. How are you feeling?" Bella clearly looked wiped out, but she gave him a small smile. "Um, better. I don't want to necessarily throw up. The soup was amazing, thank you Emily," Emily smiled, running her hand down Bella's shoulder. "Of course, just happy you could keep it down," Bella moved to the couch, glancing at her bags. "How did you..?" She asked, looking to Sam.</p><p>"Charlie stopped by. He has to leave in the morning to work on a case. He'll be gone for a week," Bella looked back at the bags, hiding her chuckle at the discomfort her father would have experienced packing some of her intimate objects. "Good, he doesn't need to see me like this,"</p><p>"Are you sure this is going to work?" She asked, turning her head to glance at the shifter. She couldn't believe that this man was a freaking wolf. "Wait, so do all the boys on LaPush…turn?" Sam shook his head, sitting down across from her, Emily taking a seat by his side. "Just specific bloodlines. Black, Ateara, and Uley are the bloodlines," Sam knew she was smart, hell she dated vampires, so it wasn't a surprise when she glanced at him in confusion. "Wait, you told me that Embry Call had…phased. Who else is there? Does this mean that Jacob..?" She trailed off.</p><p>"Well, Jared Cameron is somehow related to not only myself but Paul Lahote. Think of it this way. In my bloodline lies Paul and myself. Jared is the distant cousin of Paul. Embry though…his father is unknown, meaning that he could be my half-brother, or Jacob's. Jacob is the direct descendant of the Black bloodline. He should be here, in my place, but he hasn't phased yet. The proximity of vampires causes our genes to mutate I guess, and we shift," Bella looked oddly lost but slowly nodded.</p><p>"So someone…cheated right? Does Jacob know…you know that…what's going on?" Sam shook his head. "No, he can't. There could be a chance that he doesn't. Under no circumstances are you to tell him, it would be best to keep your distance. Hopefully, you'll feel better by the end of the week, because you'll be around quite a lot. You'll meet them, soon. But Bella, I must warn you,"</p><p>The seriousness in his tone made Bella lean forward slightly. "You must never, <em>ever</em> be alone with Paul,"</p><p>Bella's heart stuttered in her chest and she waited for Sam to elaborate. "He won't hurt you, but he's not like us. We as wolves have a natural temper, which we learn to control," His eyes slid to Emily, and Bella took it that the scars that marred Emily's face was a product of that temper. "Paul though," His brown eyes met hers once again, and Bella could see it in his eyes. "He's not like that. He's dangerous," Bella had heard this line before. Plenty of times and did she ever listen? Of course not. She dated a freaking vampire.</p><p>This curiosity would be the driving force that would bring two very different people together.</p><p>"So, don't be alarmed or take it personally if he doesn't speak to you, or even pay you any mind,"</p><p>Bella meant well, she did and would do her best to heed Sam's warning, but she was also curious. Who was Paul Lahote, and why was he the way he was?</p><p>"Okay, noted. I don't understand though, if the Cullen's are gone, why are you guys still phasing?" Sam wondered that too, and for some reason couldn't figure that out either. "Could be residual energy, I don't know. We'll have to wait and see, but we're here for a reason, and so are you,"</p><p>Bella frowned, glancing at the two of them.</p><p>"But why? Why me? What is the chance that I, a human, a plain human, falls in love with a vampire, said vampire and his family leave me behind, then suddenly the place where I belong is with shapeshifters? I didn't ask to fall in love and almost die, twice. Three if you count the woods. Answer that for me. Why?"</p><p>That was something Sam could answer. Everything had its purpose, even if they didn't understand it. "It's your destiny, Bella. This was meant to happen all along. From the beginning, it wasn't right for you. The venom was sign enough. You shouldn't even be alive, or human for that matter, but you are. The fact that I'm not even the rightful alpha, and yet I was the first to phase is impossible. Imprinting twice, impossible. Yet it's happened, and it's all been about you. The Cullen's were drawn to you. <em>I </em>found you. <em>Imprinted </em>on you. Everything that's happened in Forks, supernaturally, is because of you. This life chose you, Bella. It chose all of us,"</p><hr/><p>Jared rolled around late in the evening, basket in hand. For the first time ever, he knocked on the door, hearing from Sue briefly about Sam's houseguest. He still was unsure about the situation. It all made no sense. Jared couldn't get past the whole imprint thing. This just wasn't normal.</p><p>Emily answered the door, her bright smile eliciting a smile from him. "Hey. You're here. Great," Emily let him inside, and he sat the basket down by the door. Jared could hear Sam's quiet talking from the other room, and he glanced down at Emily. "Give me some insight Emily. What's the deal here? I don't get it," Emily went to the kitchen, motioning towards the basket. "Bring that in here will you?" Jared complied and followed her into the kitchen.</p><p>"So as you know, Sam imprinted on Bella. He says it's like having a little sister, or in hierarchy standards, Sam's the alpha, she's like the omega or subordinate. Apparently, she got bit last year," Jared's brows rows in surprise and he shuddered slightly. "How the hell is she still human?" Emily shrugged, opening up the basket and pulling out a few candles and herb balls.</p><p>"These go in her food, and the candles should help her with the sickness. Anyway, that's what we want to know. It's killing her I believe, but for some reason when around Sam, and even when he got on LaPush roads, it sickens her. Charlie is gone for the week, and we hope she'll get better. Being here seems to expel the venom from her body. Light these?" Emily handed him a lighter, and Jared did as asked. "So, we're like some super antidote?" Emily laughed quietly, shaking her head at him. "Maybe. Let's just hope it works. That poor girl,"</p><p>The bedroom door creaked open, and Jared picked up on Bella's erratic heartbeat as Sam ushered her down the hall. Coming around the corner, Jared took in Bella's form with shock. He heard she was bad, but not this <em>bad</em>.. A strong wind could knock her over. She was on the cusp of being sick and getting better, that much he could tell by the color in her cheeks.</p><p>"Jesus," Jared mumbled to himself, wincing at Sam's hard look. "Bella, Jared. Jared, Bella," Sam watched the scene warily, unsure how this meeting would go. He didn't expect Jared to come inside and was hoping to avoid this for now. Bella glanced at Jared tiredly, her brown eyes vulnerable to his own. She was drowning. Jared could see it. She wouldn't be able to swim on her own. Sam was the anchor, holding her head above the surface as she clawed her way to freedom. It kept her from dying, but it couldn't keep her living. She needed something to hold onto, to keep her head above the murky water without having to fight the current.</p><p>Her eyes latched onto his, some part of her very soul latching onto him like a starving man. Bella held her stomach and turned away from him. "This so isn't a good idea," She moaned, heading back down the hall. Her gagging and heaving made the young wolf shudder. He started to make his way down the hall but was stopped by Sam's hand on his shoulder. Sam shook his head, and Jared glanced longingly down the hall.</p><p>"She needs me," Jared explained, shifting from foot to foot. "You too?" Jared pushed past Sam, and traveled down the hall to the guest bedroom, knocking on the bathroom door. Sam glanced at Emily, muttering to himself. "What?" She asked, coming to stand next to him.</p><p>Sam purses his lips. "This just doesn't make any sense,"</p><p>Jared ran a soothing hand down Bella's back as she violently threw up in the toilet. "Just breathe," He coaxed, turning his face away. "I'll be glad when this is over," She mumbled, flushing the toilet. Jared helped her to her feet, and Bella went about washing her hands and rinsing her mouth.</p><p>Jared stared at her through the mirror, his eyes swimming with an emotion she couldn't place. Bella took in deep breaths, each breath fighting off the swimming of butterflies in her stomach. "What?" She whispered.</p><p>Jared just shook his head, frowning at her. "You'll get better," He murmured. Bella looked away from his strong gaze, her jaw tensing. "Doesn't feel like it. Everything is so hard to see, and I'm trying," Her voice cracked at the end, and she leaned against the sink, staring herself in the face. "Jared, I'm stuck. I'm stuck here in my head, and I'm trying to fight my way out, but it's hard. I can't breathe, and every time I do…" She trailed off, glancing at him. "I can feel my body slipping away from me, pulling me in so many directions, but truth is, I'm sinking, there's no sun in the sky. With…them, I lost myself, and I can't find myself. Who was I?" A tear slipped down her cheek, and she wiped it away angrily.</p><p>Jared pulled her from the sink, smoothing her hair back and over her head. "That's for you to figure out. But I promise you, we'll be here along the way," Following his instincts, Jared leaned forward, kissing her forehead. He paused momentarily when Bella wrapped her arms around him. He guided her head down to his shoulder, unaware of the actions he was doing.</p><p>His wolf was smart, pushing the human past her body's comfort. "Don't fight it. Embrace us, and in turn, we'll embrace you,"</p><p>She complied.</p><hr/><p>Jared stayed that night, unable to catch much sleep, voluntary on his part. He camped out in the Livingroom, adjacent to the guest bedroom. The door was cracked open, and he had a clear view of Bella as she slept. The two candles in her room basked her in a soft glow.</p><p>Bella's quiet shift had him leaning up on the couch, getting a better look at her. Her expression turned from that of comfort to slight pain. He could feel something brewing, deep in his gut. He sat up slowly, pushing the thin sheet off of him, shooting to his feet as Bella gasped loudly.</p><p>He maneuvered his body around the furniture, and into the hall, pushing the bedroom door open. Bella was clawing at the sheets, her wide eyes staring up at the ceiling. Jared fumbled his way to the bed, leaning over her. "It burns!" She gasped, grabbing his hand in a tight grip. "Emily!" Jared called, lifting Bella out of the bed. Emily stumbled into the room seconds later, her tired eyes taking in the scene. "What's wrong?" She ran to their side, looking at Bella's face. "Oh god. Her lips are blue,"</p><p>Jared bit his lip in panic. "She say it burns, I- I don't see anything…" He trailed off, looking down at Bella. Bella clawed at her arm, and Jared gazed at the bite mark. "The venom. Emily call Paul, tell him to get a hold of Sam ASAP, and meet us at the beach,"</p><p>Emily did as told, going to the phone. She waited as the phone rang. "But Jared, why the beach?" Jared pulled open the door, turning back at her. "The land. If it makes her sick, I'm sure it can heal. Let's hope it can cool her off,"</p><p>Jared was gone, he and Bella disappearing into the night.</p><p>'<em>This better be good.'</em></p><p>'Find Sam. It's an emergency, tell him to meet Jared by the beach,'</p><p>'<em>Am I needed?'</em></p><p>'I honestly don't know, just tell him it's Bella, he'll know,'</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Click</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Jared ran through the sand, Bella's cries of pain spurring him on. Bella held onto him tightly; she could feel it in her soul. Knew what he planned on doing. She knew it. She knew that the water would feel like fire, 10 times worse than the burning.</p><p>She found some strength in her body to try to pull away. "No! No! I don't want to go! Jared please!" Jared was taken aback by her sudden fight but didn't stop as he kept running towards the water. Bella kicked and screamed, trying her hardest to get away, but she couldn't. Sam's words popped into her head: <em>this life chose you Bella. It chose all of us.</em></p><p>Bella could hear the waves, feel the ice coursing through her veins. Jared kept forward, running into the water. Bella hung onto him for dear life, her cry's drowned out by the water. She begged to go to shore the further Jared went. Jared stopped, pulling Bella back to face him. "Breathe," He whispered, holding her face. She gasped, trying to match his breathing, but her body was going into shock.</p><p>Jared acted quickly, pulling Bella back to shore. He laid her on the sand, internally panicking, but tried to stay calm.</p><p>He lifted her head, cursing to himself. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Bella, wake up. Dammit, wake up! Stop fighting it," He shook at her body, running a hand through his wet hair. "Jared!" Jared looked behind him, to see Sam running his way, and Paul leading a much tired-looking Sue out of the woods. "I don't know what happened," Jared said, looking at Sam as he dropped to his knees. "I just knew that…She's not breathing,"</p><p>Sue came to a stand behind them, frowning. "She still has time. She needs to be…reborn, but know that even then, her turmoil will not be over," Sam sent her a glare at her cryptic words. "We don't know CPR, you're the nurse," Jared reminded, looking up at her, glancing at the book in her hands.</p><p>"I can't do it. One of you have to," Before anyone could protest, Sam and Jared glanced warily at Paul. "Move," Sam and Jared scrambled backward as Paul started CPR.</p><p>
  <em>Bella was cold.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everything was dark.</em>
</p><p>'<em>Embraceeee,' Something hissed, and Bella shivered violently. 'The coooold' Bella looked around in the darkness, a bright blue light glowing in thin air. To her left, an orange glow, emitting heat.</em></p><p>'<em>You belong to the wolves now Bella,' Bella could feel her body being pulled in the opposite direction as she ran towards what she believed was fire. A single wolf emerged from the flames, baring its teeth. Bella reached out her hand, and the wolf stood, prowling towards her.</em></p><p>
  <em>She stretched her fingers, just barely grazing its nose. </em>
  <em>
    <strong>It's your destiny Bella.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The black eyes moved from her line of vision before she could make sense of anything, Sam's face hovering above her own. Soon, her chest was exploding, and she coughed violently, turning away from Sam, throwing up a clear liquid. She took in a deep breath, glancing down at her arm.</p><p>Her scar was gone.</p><p>She nodded blindly to Sam's questions, her eyes gazing off into space. She saw the retreating figure stop at the tree line, and he turned. Bella couldn't see that well, but the clouds suddenly parted, inviting the moon to faintly kiss the sand and trees.</p><p>There. There, Bella saw eyes so black, so vacant. A blazing fire.</p><p>Sam's and Jared's voices were muffled, noticing her attention drawn on something else. "Paul. He saved your life," Sam mumbled to her, lifting her off the ground, and easily into his arms.</p><p>Bella drifted off then, her body fighting the physical damage done to her from the venom.</p><p>Jared glanced at Sam as Bella drifted off to sleeping, smiling kindly at Sue. He motioned in Paul's direction, who was waiting for her. "Go, we'll call," Sue handed Jared the book before glancing down at Bella. She walked across the sand, following Paul into the trees.</p><p>"Do you think he?" Jared asked. Sam shook his head. "It was too fast,"</p><p>Jared glanced back at the trees, looking at Sam again. "But..." He started, and Sam shook his head. "He's different, I don't think he's capable of it,"</p><p>"But if he is?" Sam frowned. "If there could be one person…" He trailed off, looking back down at Bella's face. "Jared. Everything that happens in our lives is for a reason, so if it's possible if Paul could have a connection with someone, destined or not, its quite possible that she could…If he could care for anyone, why would it have to be her?"</p><p>Jared frowned. "She was chosen,"</p><p>Sam pulled Bella a little closer, looking up at the sky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mental States and the Connections We Make</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You two can stop worrying," Bella mumbled, sitting up against the headboard. Both Sam and Jared looked at her sheepishly. "That obvious?" Jared asked. Bella shook her hand in a back and forth motion. "A little," Jared reached behind him to grab the mysterious book Sue gave him.</p><p>"What is that exactly?" Jared shrugged. "Not sure, but Sue had it. It's nothing mystical, but it's about LaPush, it's physical and spiritual properties. When starting tribes came here, they used the land for their every need, and some believed that when the gods died, they cast a magical spell on the land, hence shapeshifters. Many believe it's used to heal as well as destroy. It explains this ordeal. Are you sure you're okay?" He asked concerned.</p><p>Bella nodded, giving him a small smile. She frowned at Sam who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, his eyes stuck on her wrist. Sensing her change in mood, he cleared his throat, leaning back into the seat. "Sorry. I'm just thinking about what Sue said. Your scar is gone, but that doesn't mean this is over. Can I?" He motioned towards her arm, and Bella let him explore. He took her arm in his hand, examining it. She raised a brow as he brought her arm to his nose.</p><p>He let her arm go, brows crinkling. "You smell fine. No more venom. How?" Jared leaned back as it dawned on him. "Sue said she had to be 're-born'. Maybe that's why? If LaPush is that connected to her, what's to say the water 'killed' her? The venom. In the process, it killed her, but the venom is gone. That's all that makes sense to me,"</p><p>Bella reached for the book, and Jared handed it over. She flipped through it, and Sam went in search of Emily, hoping that she'll soothe his nerves.</p><p>Bella glanced up at Jared, feeling like he had something to say. "It's not your fault," She responded. He reared back in surprise, tilting his head at her. "How did?" He trailed off. She shrugged. "I don't know about any of this. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around you and Sam, but I just feel you, and it's okay, I'm alive," Jared ran a hand through his still-damp hair, nodding in agreement. "I know, but it felt like I lost a part of myself, but some part of myself that wasn't the me with Kim," Tilting her head at the name, Jared smiled. "She's my imprint. I see how Sam feels, but I know the difference you know? That part of me was saddened by that, your brief, death, I'm still trying to wrap my head around it all.</p><p>Bella could see the struggle on his face, and sat up a bit straighter, patting the bed as if they were old friends. "Tell me about her. Kim. What's it like? What's she like?" Jared leaned back in the chair, a completely relaxed expression on his face as he explained his version of imprinting.</p><hr/><p>Sam stood as the large gray wolf emerged from the trees, trying his hardest not to look away from the dark yellow eyes that stared into his soul. One thing about Paul was that he was comfortable within his own skin, he was himself, and made that quite clear on a daily basis.</p><p>Fur melted off skin, and 4 legs and paws became two legs and hands. Standing at almost 6'4, Paul was terrifying. He had this air about him, this electric charge about him wherever he went. Just once touch too close to that personal bubble of his, and the shock alone will kill you. "I just came by to say thank you, for…earlier," Sam said, moving to the side as Paul walked forward and past him up the porch steps. "Who is she?" Sam hid the surprise off his face well, unused to Paul ever saying a single word, and actually showing interest in something. Not that he liked that something being a fragile human of whom he <em>and </em>Jared happened to imprint on.</p><p>"It's complicated, just know she'll be spending a lot of time around us, probably permanently," Silence embarked between them, and it made Sam fidget slightly. "What else do you want?" Paul asked, leaning against the wooden post.</p><p>"How's Embry? Take the shift okay?" Paul didn't say anything at first, and Sam had trouble identifying the emotion on his face, half of it due to the darkness in the sky, the moon hidden behind clouds. "Fine on both parts, and that's not why you're here. Not really. You want to know. If I did it," Tension was slowly growing within Sam, unsure of what the answer would be.</p><p>They stared at each other for a long moment; Paul could tell how much it bothered Sam to see him so close to this <em>Bella</em>.</p><p>"Did you?" Sam asked, staring Paul in the eyes, trying to see behind the thick glass of nothing. "I think you and I both know that I'm incapable of doing so. Don't worry, she's <em>safe</em>," Paul purred out the word like that of a monster, taunting its victim, a small smirk on his face.</p><p>Sam narrowed his eyes a bit at that. Paul knew how to cross boundaries and knew when to. He also knew the rules and didn't give a damn that his presence alone scared the imprints. He knew when to break rules, and step all over them. He knew that they were pack, and would fight for their safety, but beyond that, he couldn't care less. Emily was nice, but she was too sweet, and Kim in his opinion was like a little mouse that squeaked too much when in the lion's den.</p><p>"Just stay away from her," Sam warned, backing away slowly, putting some distance between them. Paul didn't say anything in response, watching as Sam promptly turned away from him.</p><hr/><p>A howl in the early morning woke Bella from her sleep, making her jerk slightly. She then remembered where she was, and slowly laid her head back down on the pillow. The guest bedroom door creaked open, and Bella lifted her head a bit to see. Sam had poked his head through, smiling down at her. "Go back to sleep, I'll be back later. Emily left this morning to visit family, you'll be alone for a few hours," Bella nodded, turning on her side already dozing back off.</p><p>Minutes later, Bella could feel a chill in the air, making her bundle under the covers. She rubbed her arms, turning in the bed, sitting up slowly. She retracted her foot as the cold wood grazed her foot, preparing herself for the second go-round. Opening the bedroom door her teeth slightly chattered as a cool blast of air hit her in the face. Shuffling her way out of the room, she went in search of the thermostat, finding it on the wall beside the kitchen.</p><p>The temp was resting at a solid 73, and she hesitated to touch it. She didn't think Sam would mind, so she turned it up to 80, just to knock off the chill. She went back into the guest bedroom and to her suitcase, pulling out a sweater. Changing into a pair of sweatpants, she neatly made the bed before laying her clothes to the side. She took care of her morning routine, staring herself in the face. She still looked like shit, but she wasn't drowning anymore. She could breathe. Just a little bit better.</p><p>She shivered again, freezing as she felt what was like ice cubes run down her back. She couldn't shake the feeling of being watched and headed back out to look at the thermostat. It was back down to 73, and she wondered if she broke it. That icy cold feeling crept up on her once again, and she froze. <em>"Embrace the cold Bella,"</em> That same phrase, whispered in her ear, but she was alone. She had a brief flashback of when Jared took her into the water.</p><p>She only knew that the blue mist was like ice, and the fire was warmth. She just didn't know what it all meant. That voice again taunted her and stopped. Frozen in place as she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She knew no one was in the home with her. "Hello?" She called out softly. "Sam?" She asked, peeking her head around the corner.</p><p>She backed away slowly from whatever she was feeling, heading towards the front door. She shivered, turning around, opening the front door, casting one good glance behind her. She pulled the screen door open quickly, walking straight into a brick wall.</p><p>For some reason, it was disorienting, and smoldering hands grasped at her arms, keeping her steady. She looked up into the darkest pair of eyes she's ever seen. Colder than cold, deeper than anything she'd ever experienced. They oddly looked familiar and she briefly remembered the night before, flashing back to when she saw him standing off by the trees, the moon shining down on him like a spotlight.</p><p>She blinked twice before finally zoning out to look at the rest of his face. She immediately knew what Sam meant, the blank look on his face making an uneasiness settle in her gut. She wasn't scared of him, but she knew that any sane person should be. She imagined how terrifying he was at a distance, and to strangers, and could see that he easily towered over almost anything around him.</p><p>He was dressed in the usual attire she noticed Sam and Jared seemed to wear, but somewhat darker, lack of color she could say. He had the same haircut like that of the others, spiked in different directions that oddly fit him. He was also just as ripped as Sam and Jared, if not more. She could tell by the muscles that bulged under his skin. He was literally a giant.</p><p>Meeting his eyes once more, she looked back behind her and then back to him. "Um, Sam's not…Sam's not here," She stuttered, licking at her lips to help with the words she seemed to lack at that moment. He briefly glanced behind her, then back to her, and Bella once again found it odd that no emotion passed on his face. No wonder, curiosity, boredom, he was literally a closed book.</p><p>"I know," He responded, briefly looking her over as if assessing something foreign. Bella wracked her brain trying to figure out why he'd be around if not for Sam. "Emily isn't either. She left this morning," He just raised a brow, and Bella frowned. What could he possibly- "I know that too," She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to understand what he was doing there. "Then you know no one is here, don't you?" She questioned, his very faint smirk enough affirmation.</p><p>Bella noted somewhere in the deepest part of her mind that the feeling she had moments before had disappeared. Completely. "Would you like to go to the beach?" She blurted, sighing to herself in embarrassment. She looked away from him, quietly whispering, "Idiot," currently unaware of their exceptional hearing. When she saw his feet move away and down the steps, she glanced back up at him, wondering if she somehow scared him off. Unlikely, but the thought still crossed her mind nonetheless.</p><p>He stopped in his tracks, turning to look at her. "I think you're dressed a bit warm for the beach," He mentioned, his dark eyes raking over her in a way as if he had some X-Ray vision. <em>Do wolves have that? </em>She thought, shaking her head to herself. She had to admit that he was right. "Um, I'll be right back. don't go anywhere please," She said before turning back to walk inside.</p><p>She had no idea why she was steady talking to someone Sam specifically warned her about, but she didn't find him all that….dark. At least not yet, and if she understood correctly, Paul ignored everyone. So why wasn't he ignoring her too?</p><p>Why did he want to go with her? Bella quickly changed and went into the bathroom to brush her hair. She splashed some cool water on her face, looking back at herself once again. She shivered again as the cold feeling crept on her, making her grip the counter. She could feel her heart beat faster, some fear causing the reaction.</p><p>All she could feel was the cold, and it was deeply affecting her. "What's happening?" She whispered, that horrible feeling creeping up on her. As she headed for the bathroom door, the cold instantly disappeared, and pulling the door open, she stopped in her tracks at the smoldering gaze that greeted her.</p><p>His dark eyes glanced around her, meeting hers once again. They just stared at one another, and Bella didn't realize it then, but despite the warning Sam gave her, her heart beat slowed to that of a normal rhythm, slowly synching with that of the most dangerous shifter the tribe has ever known.</p><p>Following Paul out of the house, the two walked down Sam's gravel driveway and through the shrubbery of trees before heading towards the road. Bella glanced at him on and off, finding him to be quite soothing despite his stature.</p><p>"Thank you by the way, for…saving my life. I don't think I could ever repay you," She said softly, making notice that Paul was a very handsome man. Almost perfect. "No need to," He responded, glancing at her briefly. Silence dawned on them momentarily before Bella spoke again. "You're nothing like Sam said you were, he said you were a…" She trailed off, trying to find the right words. "A cold-hearted bastard?" He replied and Bella's eyes widened. "Are you one?" She asked, glancing up at him, trying and failing once again to see anything in his eyes.</p><p>He just smirked at her before turning his attention back to the road. That's when Bella noticed something else. Paul was fluid. He walked like he was on the water, so smoothly, so graceful that it was surreal. They walked in silence, the smell of the salty air soothing Bella's nerves. As they hit the sand, Bella slipped off her flip flops, leaning against one of the trees for leverage. She sighed softly as she curled her toes.</p><p>"Why were you at Sam's?" She questioned, leaning down to pick up her flip flops. She followed alongside him, enjoying the sun for once on her skin. Her hair swayed gently in the breeze, and she was briefly reminded of Arizona. She missed the sun.</p><p>She glanced back at Paul, finding his eyes on her. He fell into stride with her, their arms almost touching. "Wanted to see what all the fuss was about," He responded simply, and Bella couldn't hide her embarrassment. The last thing she wanted was to be in the spotlight. "I'm not necessarily a fuss…" She trailed off, her eyes sweeping the beach, finding it to be empty for the most part.</p><p>"They think about you just as much as their imprints. I'd consider that a fuss," Bella didn't know whether to find the statement funny or to be offended, but she could tell he meant no harm by it. "Do you have one?" She asked, frowning as she noticed a difference within his stance almost immediately.</p><p>"It's none of my business," She backpedaled, pursing her lips. "No," He answered, and Bella didn't dare ask any more questions about the subject, silently walking beside him as they walked along the beach. When Paul stopped suddenly, Bella paused and turned her body to face him. Reaching out her hand in concern, her brows furrowed. "Are you alright?" She questioned, her fingers splaying across his forearm. She almost wanted to retract her hand at his body temperature but decided against it. He seemed to be listening to something, and Bella tilted her head as if trying to do the same.</p><p>"Bella!" Unconsciously, she grasped the gray t-shirt he wore, mentally cursing as she heard the voice of her best friend. Sam made it clear that Jacob could not know the truth, and Bella knew the importance of keeping secrets.</p><p>She readied herself to face Jacob, unsure of what she should say. She was considered a part of the pack now, and she couldn't interact with him like she used to. She bit her lip in worry, wracking her brain on what to do. She was currently unaware of the eyes on her; assessing. Paul's warm breath across her ear startled her briefly, and she tried to pay attention to his words. "Stretch the truth a bit," He advised, and Bella briefly thought of all the things she could say. Bella steadied herself, and turned around, seeing Jacob running up to her, a large smile on his face. "Bells! I didn't know you were on the beach today," He finally slowed to a slow jog, his bright smile dropping on his face as he took in the giant that stood next to her.</p><p>He eyed Paul warily, before stooping before them. "Where have you been?" Bella rubbed her arm before sighing. "I haven't been feeling too well," He glanced at her concerned, looking at Paul again. He leaned in close to her, softly speaking. "Well, you look fine to me. I found some dirt bikes, and maybe we can work on them together," He smiled.</p><p>Bella hummed to herself and looked at Paul. "Excuse us for a minute," She grabbed Jake's arm, pulling him a few feet away from where she was just standing. "Jake, since I haven't been feeling like myself, I need to get myself right, and to do that, we can't be…friends right now," She swallowed as shock and slight disappointment crossed his face. "What? I don't understand," Bella blinked back tears as he grasped her hands. She pulled her hands away. Jacob followed her every move with his eyes, his baby face adding to the clear hurt he was feeling.</p><p>"It's complicated," She murmured. Jacob frowned, his brows furrowing. "Embry, and now you too? Just a few days ago, and Embry and I were as thick as thieves, and now he's Sam's lackey, Paul too, what are you doing hanging around him? He's bad news," Jacob shifted his eyes back to Paul, shivering a bit as he was staring at the two of them with a blank expression on his face.</p><p>Bella fidgeted, biting her lip. "He's not," She blurted, frowning as his eyes narrowed. "How would you?" He trailed off, his eyes looking beyond her. "Oh no," Bella turned around, seeing a furious looking Sam stalking down the beach. Jacob grabbed her hand and tugged, an indication he didn't want to stay there any longer. Bella stayed put, turning back to him, a frown on her face. Putting two and two together, Jacob let her hand go, shaking his head in disbelief. "Not you too. What the hell is so special about him?" Jacob pushed past her, stalking in the direction of Sam. "Jacob, don't," She warned, following behind him. She grabbed his arm, only for him to turn back at her with disdain. "I can't believe you," Bella flinched, removing her arm. Heat licked up her spine, and she could feel Paul's chest at her back. Jacob frowned, unable to look Paul in the eyes, and decided at that moment to avoid him altogether. He glared down at Bella, his lip curling in anger. He glanced back at Sam, then back to her.</p><p>"You know what, I'm done here. Enjoy your new friends," He sneered, walking around her. Bella sighed as Jacob walked away, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall. She knew it had to happen, but it didn't hurt any less. Sam finally caught up to them and taking one look at the expression on her face, he glared at Paul. "What the hell are you doing here? I told you to stay away from her," He snapped, an expression of anger and disappointment on his face. Bella frowned, confused at his reaction. Why did he hate Paul so much?</p><p>"Sam-" Bella tried, hoping to explain why she was 'with the enemy'. Sam's dark brown eyes turned to her, and he scowled. "You. I thought I made myself clear," The growl that resonated within Paul's chest was deafening, and Bella shivered at the sound, glancing up at him with wide eyes. If looks could kill, Sam would be dead.</p><p>She laid a hand on each of their chests, seeing as there was some tension bigger than her resounding between them. "I asked him to come. I needed to get out of the house, and…Jacob saw us. I've been perfectly fine with him. Can we please just calm down a bit here?" She asked, looking at both of them. Bella could literally feel the muscles relax from each shifter as their tense gazes tore from each other and down to her.</p><p>She didn't understand the blatant hatred between the two, and on some level, she understood Sam's worry and snippiness with her, but Bella has always been a stubborn and hardheaded woman. It was one of her best and worst qualities as her parents would say.</p><p>"We need to talk," Sam stated, glancing once more at Paul. "You too," He added, looking down at Bella. He frowned, rubbing a hand down his face. "Sorry for my outburst, but there's something you need to know. Embry and Jared are waiting back at my place," Bella nodded at him, confused when he held out his hand in a fist. "We're good?" He asked, and Bella smiled softly, bumping her fist against his. He let Bella walk ahead and looked at Paul.</p><p>"You hurt one hair on her head," Sam warned, the two trailing behind her silently. Paul glanced down at him blankly, the anger on his face already gone, and tossed away like nothing. "I already would have if I wanted to," He responded, making just a few large strides until he was in step with Bella.</p><p>Sam sighed, and trailed behind, knowing that nothing good would come of this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay so, the emotion I was trying to portray with Jacob and the tension between Paul and Sam, didn't necessarily come out the way I wanted to, but I'll be working hard on it. Jacob has now learned that Sam has roped Bella into what he perceives as a 'gang'. Bella is experiencing something she can't explain, and Paul seems to help in some weird way. Besides that, he has also become quite curious about Bella, even though he doesn't show it. What's in store for the pack and their new addition?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Shadow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bella wasn't that all surprised when she sat down on the couch, Paul waited by the door, leaning against the wall. She wondered why he didn't come in more, or at least sit, but chalked it up to the thick tension in the room. She was obviously missing something but didn't know what it was. Jared didn't seem all that phased.</p><p>Bella glanced at who she knew as Embry, thanks to her brief introduction to him last year when she was visiting with her friends from school. She turned to Sam, waiting for him. "This is what we call a pack meeting, all parties included, except the imprints. We don't really concern them with these matters, but we think this has something to do with you," Bella frowned immediately at that, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.</p><p>He gave her a reassuring smile, his kind eyes soothing the string of nerves that tingled down her spine. "Since you spent time around the Cullen's, we figure you might be able to help us. There's this vampire that showed up on our land, we've been trying to chase her all day, but to no avail. It's impossible for her to avoid us so easily, and Embry actually thought she might have some powers or something. She seemed to move before we even made one. We knew that through Carlisle that three of them had gifts. Who's to say this one doesn't?" Bella hummed and nodded. "Yeah Edward, Alice, and Jasper had gifts. Edward could read minds, Alice could see the future, and Jasper could influence emotions. Edward told me that not every vampire had gifts. Sometimes it is something from their human life that they carry over. It's possible," She shrugged.</p><p>"Well gift or no gift, this redhead is annoying. What the hell does she want?" Bella slowly turned her head to look at Jared who looked very much irritated. "Redhead?" She questioned, zoning out as she remembered that day at the clearing. Bella shivered at the remembrance of James's sneer, rubbing her wrist. "Yeah, like really red, orangey, fire red," The slight color in her face turned sheet-white, as she swallowed. "Can you show me?" She asked, leaning forward. Jared shook his head. "It's not possible. Not with you anyway. We can describe her to you," Bella winced as she bit the inside of her cheek and leaned back into the sofa cushions. "Do you know her?" Sam asked concerned. "Show me," Paul piped up.</p><p>"That's not going to," Jared was interrupted by Paul walking outside, throwing a "Just do it," over his shoulder. Sam nodded to Jared, indulging Paul for the moment. Jared walked out of the house, and Bella bounced her foot. "I'll be right back," Sam said, before walking outside. She bit at her thumb nail, glancing back outside. "Hey, I'm still new to this, but, everything will be alright. You're safe here," Embry leaned forward, placing his hand on her knee to stop it from bouncing. Bella glanced up at him, her worried expression slightly evening out as they met eyes.</p><p>The feeling of peace and comfort filled her briefly, causing a small smile to grace her face. He moved a strand of hair out of his face, smiling in return. "Here, I'll cut on the tv, distract us a bit," Bella nodded, doing her best to calm herself down. Embry found the remote and cut on the tv. The first channel was the news. "Wait," Bella said, holding out her hand to stop him from changing it. "There has been a wake of bodies just this past week in Seattle. For the first time in over 10 years, we may have a serial killer on our hands. All the victims are female, with brown hair. Many of the victims are no taller than 5'2 and have brown eyes. If you are in the Seattle area, we ask that you stay safe, and stay vigilant,"</p><p>Bella's stomach rolled, and her gut clenched as she was trying not to come to any conclusions. The pictures of the victims flashed across the screen, and Bella looked away from it. Embry turned the volume down, oblivious to her reaction.</p><p>Sam, Paul, and Jared came in minutes later, and Bella glanced at them wondering what was going on. Sam went to the backroom, before coming back out with a notebook. Handing it to Paul, he too was confused about what Paul planned on doing. After grabbing the pencil by the phone, Paul made his way to Bella, plopping down on the couch beside her. She sat up straighter, leaning close to him as she watched his fingers fly across the page.</p><p>She watched as his sketch came to life, slightly awed at his work. It briefly reminded her of Alice. Horror then settled as the sneering face glared back at her. She looked real. So real that she could jump off the page and grab her at any moment. "Sam, have you seen this?" Jared turned up the volume, the news anchor reiterating what she had just said moments before. Bella looked back down at the sketch, then back at the tv. The feeling of dread bubbled up in her stomach, and she quickly stood, bee-lining towards the bathroom in the hall.</p><p>She barely had the lid up before she threw up, a mix of sobbing thrown in between. It was no doubt in her mind that the killing in Seattle was Victoria, and it was a message. <em>"It's all your fault,"</em> A voice hissed, making Bella shake her head. "No," She moaned softly, sitting beside the toilet. She shut her eyes, her lips trembling. That cold, icy draft blew in front of her, encasing her in what felt like an embrace. A cold, dead, embrace.</p><p>"<em>All those girls, dead because of you…what would daddy say?" </em>It purred in her ear, like a Swansong, yet so deadly. It curled around her body as if it's been there since day one, taunting her. Trying to break her in the most of successful ways. Pushing herself off the floor, she gritted her teeth. She wouldn't let this consume her, and she knew that no matter how much she herself was at fault, the blood was not on her hands. Not all of it. She wouldn't hold the blame. This was all because of <em>him</em>.</p><p>She flushed the toilet, and went to the sink, washing her hands. <em>"Belllaaaaa," </em>It hissed, and Bella glanced up at the mirror, freezing as in the corner a dark mass seemed to materialize. <em>"You're mine."</em> Bella shook her head in denial, glaring back at it.</p><p>The crack that she was trying so hard to glue together was slowly breaking. Bella's life might have been altering, but that didn't mean that everything healed. She was still reeling from the Cullen's departure, trying to find herself, and was left alone with a psychotic vampire on her hands, but she wasn't about to sit back and let things hit the fan, not without a fight. Not again.</p><p>She had a different future to think about now. One where she wouldn't be a part of the undead.</p><p>"Go to hell," She whispered, staring at the dark figure with a newfound hatred.</p><p>Outside of the bathroom, the boys all stared at one another, wondering who she was talking to. "Maybe I should go check on her," Sam worriedly stated, looking in the direction of the hall. No one objected, their ears trained in her general direction. The sound of glass breaking had them standing, and before anyone could make a move, Bella was yelling, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"</p><p>The bathroom door opened, and Bella came out with bloodshot eyes and a pair of bloody knuckles. "Jesus Bella," Sam was the first to move, grabbing her hand. He looked back at the bathroom and then back to her incredulously. "What the hell?" He asked, leading her to the living room.</p><p>Bella cradled her hand, and she glanced back at the hall. "You don't hear it? Can't you feel it?" She asked, the cool reserve she had seconds before slowly dissipating. The confusion on each of their faces told her enough and she frowned, looking to Paul whose eyes were on her as well. "Got any first aid?" She asked, holding up her bloody hand.</p><p>Surprisingly enough, Paul was the one to tend to her hand, plucking out the glass, as Sam, Jared, and Embry went about picking up the glass in the bathroom. "Where did you learn how to do this?" She questioned, keeping her eyes on his face. "Picked it up here and there," He replied, taking a Q-tip dipped in alcohol to swab at the cuts. "I'm not crazy," She whispered, glancing back at the hall. "I believe you," He responded, his dark eyes looking back at hers. It was almost like looking into a mirror, and she could see herself as clear as day.</p><p>"So do we," Sam said, coming from the hall with a trash bag. "We knew this wasn't going to be over, we just don't know what to expect. But whatever it is, you can't let it take hold of you," He walked outside to the trash, and Bella turned her gaze back to her hand as Paul gently wrapped it.</p><p>The silence was interrupted by a howl in the air, immediately followed by another high-pitched one. Jared and Embry walked from the hall, both of their expressions mixed with confusion and slight apprehension. Sam quickly came back inside, heading down the hall before coming back with two pairs of shorts. "Let's go. This most definitely can't be good," Bella scooted away from Paul to let him go.</p><p>Paul stayed put, knowing his presence probably wouldn't do much good. Sam nodded in his direction, the two having a quick, silent conversation. "Get some rest kiddo, don't worry about anything, and don't watch the news," He warned and was gone in seconds, the sounds of yipping faintly disappearing as they went further towards their destination.</p><p>As Paul put away the first-aid kit, Bella hesitantly walked back into the guest bedroom, looking at the dark room. She didn't want to cross the threshold of the door just yet. It terrified her a great deal that something that physically couldn't touch her, had found its way to her in a rather vulnerable state.</p><p>What felt like a slight burn slowly made way across her back, engulfing her in what felt like a tight embrace. She wouldn't have known he was there otherwise. He was somehow quieter than the others, and even they were light on their feet, but Paul was otherwise silent. She stepped forward into the room, the heat a constant at her back.</p><p>With a quiet thank you, she slipped into bed without another word, trying to sort out everything going on in her mind. As she drifted off into sleep, she could still feel Paul's presence within the room, like a pulsating energy.</p><p>Paul tilted his head as Bella drifted off to sleep. He took note that not once did she falter around him, fear him, she even defended him on two occasions. She knew the gist, nobody liked him, and he didn't like anyone. It threw him for a loop. She was different from Kim or Emily. He could give Emily some credit that she tried at first, until he literally snapped at her.</p><p>Paul had one rule, and Sam knew that rule. It was just a matter that Sam forgot to actually reiterate it to Emily. He phased some time after Jared, and Sam had invited him over so that he'd get used to how everything went down. Thinking Paul was like Jared, friendly, she tried giving him a plate of food to which he neither acknowledged nor batted an eye at.</p><p>His silence confused her, and being her nurturing self, no one's fault really, she attempted to touch him. The dangerous thing about Paul is that he knew his strength, he knew his limits, before and after he phased. He grabbed her wrist that day in a vice-like grip, causing it to sprain. It took weeks to heal, and even though Emily didn't blame him, she stayed as far away from him as possible. Sam almost tore him a new one, but the bulk on Paul alone made him go against it. No one else needed to get hurt. That tension grew just a night ago when Paul resuscitated Bella. He was gentle, didn't have to shift his weight, or think, and Sam knew that what Paul did was intentional. He didn't want to see a gentle girl like Bella get hurt, physically, or emotionally. But he knew deep down that it was futile. The moment Paul questioned him, <em>Who is she?</em> It was over before anything began.</p><p>Sam knew then that trying to keep Bella away from Paul would be a lost cause because he made a choice. Paul <em>chose</em> to not hurt her, he <em>chose</em> to save her life, and by making that choice, he has chosen to defend it. He didn't set a limit. He didn't set a pre-coursed introduction. It wasn't that she was now pack, not really, it was her, and her alone that made him choose. She treated him differently, in just a day, trusted him, and it was something he'd cherish.</p><p>She looked monsters in the eyes and chose love, and if she could do that for <em>them</em>, he knew he was no different. Granted, some would call Paul a cold, heartless bastard that really had no care if the world burned in fire. It was true though. If the world burned, he'd let it. Maybe.</p><p>There was also something about the way Bella didn't push or prod. She was like a breath of fresh air, broken, yet somehow still standing. She was a fighter, and with the right push, she'd overcome it. She was delicate in a way he'd never seen any woman be. She didn't lust after him upon sight, almost shit her pants out of pure fear alone. She touched him, with no hesitance, with the intention of soothing and calming.</p><p>Her touch was warm and inviting, serene, and a look into her eyes affected nothing. It was indeed true that Paul could not, and would never imprint, and it wasn't because he was dark, different, a different breed, no. He was the only one strong enough.</p><hr/><p>Bella rolled over in her sleep, sighing softly. She lifted her hand, moving a strand of hair out of her face. Laying her head back down, she froze, eyeing the dark shadow that stood against the wall. It almost looked like a cloak, and it was facing her, and even though Bella saw nothing, no eyes, not even a face, she could feel it, staring holes into her head.</p><p>She gripped the sheets, watching it, wondering what it wanted. That icy cool spread forward, the figure seemingly glided towards her, and Bella leaned back and away, her hand reaching behind her for the lamp string.</p><p>She fumbled behind her, knowing she'd tumble to the floor in a matter of seconds, but she felt like if she turned around, it would lash out and swallow her whole. Her hand made contact with jeans and a leg, that leg shifting upon contact. She turned around, scrambling onto the body that sat in the chair next to the bed without a second thought. The chair rocked backwards before the body under her shifted his weight to bring the chair legs back down to the floor.</p><p>A blast of what felt like an ice bucket being poured on her made her shudder, and she held onto the body in fright. Long arms curled around her, her heart beating loud in her ears. She swallowed, heavily breathing against their neck. She couldn't control her shaking, afraid to look back at the bed, but she did anyway, seeing nothing.</p><p>She finally snapped back into reality, realizing that the body she happened to be on was Paul. Her cheeks reddened, and she cleared her throat. "Sorry, I…I saw something," She mumbled, still shaken by the event. She uncurled her arms from around his neck, realizing that she was practically straddling him. "Oh god, I'm sorry," She attempted to scramble off him, but the squeezing of his hands around her waist stopped her. "Relax," He rumbled softly, easing her with just a tiny quirk of his lips. The smile took away from the look in his eyes, the fire that raged beneath the black pools of nothing.</p><p>He lifted her easily, setting her on her feet. He stood, towering above her tiny frame. The loss of his heat was immediate as he removed his hands. He pulled back the covers, glancing at her. "You didn't have to…" She murmured, walking around him and getting back into the bed. "I know," He replied. "What if it comes back?" She asked quietly, glancing up at him. She felt like a little girl, thinking of the monsters under her bed. She could only see him due to the moon that shined through the window and she wasn't lost on the metaphor's life seemed to throw at her. Like a beacon, the moon always shined on him in some way or form. "It won't," He replied, and Bella took his word for it, laying back down. Now aware of his presence, the nerves were slowly rising through her body, making her overly self-aware.</p><p>She closed her eyes, doing her best to lull herself back to sleep. The bed dipped beside her, and she stilled, turning on her other side to face Paul as he laid beside her. His attention was just as transfixed on her as hers on him, and Bella didn't know the inner workings of Paul, didn't understand why he was like the way he was, but she took it as an invitation of sorts.</p><p>She laid her head on his shoulder, a small sigh of content escaping her lips as his strong arm wrapped around her waist, and before she could even think about the uncertainty, it was lights out.</p><p>When she awoke the next morning, she was alone. She rolled over, her face in the pillow where Paul's head laid. She gave a small hum at the scent he left behind. She stretched, yawning, looking around the room. She could hear pots and pans rattling in the kitchen, and after tidying up and showering, she made her way out of the room and to the kitchen.</p><p>She came around the wooden frame, smiling at Emily as she moved about. "Morning," She chirped, startling the poor woman so the point that she shrieked in fright, turning to glare at Bella. "Jesus. Make some noise," Bella softly laughed, glancing at the suitcases. "Are you going somewhere else? How was visiting your family?" Emily nodded, stirring a pot of grits. "Yeah, Sam told me about the vampire in the area. He thinks it's best I stay with my family for a few days, just to assess things. Oh honey, don't look so down. None of this is your fault, and quite honestly, I haven't seen my mother since last year. I won't be gone long, about a week," Bella frowned, but nodded. "Still, I'm sorry you have to leave on the account of me. Let me help," Bella and Emily cooked side by side in silence, Emily making plans to go out with Bella when she returned. She wanted to get to know the girl that would be in their lives. They made plans to go out in about a week, hoping that the vampire problem would become non-existent.</p><p>"Hey, Emily? I was wondering what you could tell me about Paul and Sam. There seems to be some underlined tension between them, but I haven't had a chance to ask. If you don't mind," Emily subconsciously rubbed her wrist and glanced at Bella. She led her to the table, the two sitting down. Handing Bella a cup of coffee, Emily sighed.</p><p>"Sam and Paul don't get along because of me," Bella tilted her head, waiting for her to elaborate. "Paul doesn't do well with contact, and he doesn't like to be touched. I don't know why, but I accidentally touched him, unaware of his personal space. He uh, sprained my wrist. It was an accident and not his fault, but Sam hasn't really gotten over it. I've been told you two have gotten kind of close. Sam's eyes almost bulged out of his head when he came back to find you two in bed," She chuckled, a small laugh erupting from her body as Bella blushed. Laying her hand on top of Bella's, Emily smiled. "Don't let what happened to me deter you from being friends with him, and don't worry about Sam. Paul needs someone. We all do. He's….different with you," She noted, a dreamy look in her eyes. She could just visualize the two.</p><p>Bella had a newfound likeness of Emily, seeing as she really was a kind-hearted person. Bella smiled, sipping on her coffee. "Eat up before the boys get back, or you'll have nothing," She smiled, getting up from the chair, but not before smoothing a hand down Bella's hair.</p><p>Emily was perfect. The perfect woman to whom she was slowly seeing as a brotherly figure. She now understood Sam's reluctance and anger towards Paul, as she would be the same way if it were her in Sam's shoes. She didn't blame either of them and knew they each had to come to terms with it.</p><p>"Wait, last night…did someone else phase?" She asked, and Emily nodded in confirmation. "Two. Twins." Bella could only hum at that. She didn't know how good that was, but maybe in numbers, they could catch Victoria.</p><p>She ate like Emily advised, not realizing how hungry she was till then. After eating, she washed her dishes and decided to phone Charlie. It's been about two and a half days, and she needed to check-in. Going towards the house phone, she dialed the number from memory, listening to it ring before Charlie came on the other line.</p><p>"Chief Swan," He answered gruffly, sounding confused as he didn't recognize the number. "Hey Dad," Bella greeted sharply, smiling to herself at his intake of breath. "Bells. Hey, glad to hear your voice. How are you feeling?" Bella twirled the cord around her finger, mulling the question over. "I'm doing great, well as great as I can be. Sam and Emily are really nice, and I made a new friend or two," She babbled, her heart swelling at hearing his laugh. How could she have ever thought to let him go?</p><p>"That's great, I'm glad you're feeling better. Things here are a little tense. We've connected the case to a string of murders down in Seattle. I don't want you coming up here any time soon, and be careful," Bella nodded, frowning. "You too dad. Call me when you get in for the night?" She asked, staring through the window at the trees. "Will do. Love you sweetheart," Bella mumbled her I love you and hung up the phone. "Emily, I'll be right back," She called, already heading out the front door.</p><p>She peered through the shrubbery of trees, pausing for a moment. "Jacob?" She asked softly, leaning over to get a better glimpse. "Bella! Come here," He hissed. Bella quickly looked around to make sure none of the boys were phased, before walking through the greenery. "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here," She warned, turning to look over her shoulder.</p><p>Jacob turned to face her with an expression she didn't recognize. "Come with me," He said, grasping her hand, pulling her into the woods. She barely had time to react before she was jerked along. She tugged, turning to look behind her, finding that Sam's home was getting farther and farther from view.</p><p>"Jake, what the hell, stop. Let me go," She snapped, planting her feet in the dirt and leaves. He let her arm go, and Bella stumbled a bit before righting herself. She eyed him warily, watching as he walked around her in a circle. She distanced herself a bit, too following his movement.</p><p>She rubbed her arm, frowning at him. "It feels like you just came from a freezer. What the hell are we doing out here?" She asked angrily, throwing him a glare as she rubbed her arm. She swallowed as he eyed her. He looked different somehow, not the same person she saw yesterday.</p><p>"They can't protect you Bella," He whispered, circling around her slowly. Brows drawn; Bella looked him over. There was no way he could… "I don't know what you're talking about," She whispered, backing away from him. She looked him over, eyeing his brown t-shirt, and long brown pants. She made a small noise in her throat as she glanced at his bare feet. Not a scratch was on them. Why was he barefoot? She then glanced at his toes, her lip curling in disgust as his toenails were turning black. "Jake, I think," She glanced back up at his face, her eyes widening in horror as he smiled a toothy smile, his teeth a rotting yellow and black gums. His eyes were no longer brown but a vibrant blue color.</p><p>"You're not…" She whimpered, fear washing over her in an instant. "No," He purred, and before her eyes, 'Jacob' grew in height, his body turning to a dark, cloaked figure. "Oh god," She whispered, her fight or flight instincts kicking in. In what felt like slow motion, she felt her body being propelled to the side and down. She yelped as she hit the ground. Lifting her head, she could feel a trickle of blood down the side of her head. She turned over on her back, her eyes widening at the figure before her. It smiled evilly at her, and Bella kicked up some dirt, turning back on her stomach and getting up. She made a run for it, sprinting through the trees, hearing the deathly yell. "THEY CAN'T SAVE YOU!"</p><p>She weaved in and out of the way of the trees, taking once quick glance behind her. Her eyes widened as she could see it, gliding behind her a few feet away. She screamed as her flip flop caught on a root, and she tumbled forward, gasping as she was coming upon a small cliff full of dirt and leaves. She tumbled off the small cliff, landing on her hands and knees. It was probably 10ft drop, and she quickly got back up, stopping as before her was a large gray wolf. She didn't have to guess as to who it was, the dark black pupils staring back at her gave her an inkling. She didn't hesitate to sprint forward, grasping at the soft fur, pushing her body against the wolf.</p><p>She took in a sharp intake of breath as the figure emerged from the cliff she just fell, stopping as if blocked by a barrier. The wolf growled low in his throat and Bella let go of his fur and he stood even bigger, and taller in size, essentially hiding her from view. Bella watched in amazement as the fur on his back rose, sticking out stiffly. The blue eyes flickered in her direction, and Bella shivered. She grasped at the fur, moving over barely an inch, effectively removing it from sight. Howls sounded from different directions, and she peered through the opening between his front legs to see the figure gone.</p><p>The wolf shrunk down, molding into a human shape. Her attention was still transfixed on that spot, only shifting her attention to look at Paul.</p><p>His eyes raked over her, eyeing the Knick on the side of her head with disdain. Taking his thumb, he wiped the side of her head. He hesitated for a second as she leaned forward, her head on his chest. He took it in stride, his arm wrapping around her body firmly. She could only sniffle, her wide eyes staring into space at nothing. Without turning around, Paul caught the shorts thrown in his direction. Bella didn't even bat an eye as Paul pulled away from her and pulled on his shorts.</p><p>Sam was the first to phase back human, the others following suit after seeing as there was nothing to chase. He made his way to her, stepping on a branch in the process, making it snap. The sound caused Bella to jump, and she shook her head a bit. Sam engulfed her into a hug, smoothing her hair back. "Shhh," He soothed, laying his head on top of hers as she cried silently.</p><p>He glanced at the rest of his pack wondering how that thing got anywhere near her and none of them even smelled it. Bella pulled back, wiping her eyes. "It looked like him," She hiccupped, her terrified expression working Sam up even more. "Who?" He asked, frowning as Bella turned around, pointing towards the small cliff. "He-He was outside, and I-I-I followed and then the woods…his toes, his face, it could <em>touch </em>me," She babbled hysterically, grabbing her arm, looking at Sam like a deer caught in headlights. "It <em>touched </em>me," She drew in a shaky breath, her skipping heartbeat loud and clear to the supernatural creatures around her.</p><p>"Paul get her out of here. Now. Levi, trail them and keep your eyes and ears open. I want you standing guard at my place. Embry, with me. Jared, Jamie, keep an eye out for that leech," Sam ordered. Everyone went their separate ways, and the young teen trailed behind Paul and Bella.</p><p>Bella was still babbling, although incoherent, trying to explain what happened. Paul stopped in front of her, getting down on a knee, level with her. "Calm down," He said, spreading her fingers apart with his own. She nodded, taking in a few deep breaths. He then cut his eyes to Levi. Levi…they weren't sure which bloodline he and Jamie came from, but given his name, they assumed Uley.</p><p>Levi was the spitting image of Jamie, with short brown hair, a square jaw, with a low brow line. Jamie instead had jet black hair, something he did to tell he and his brother apart. "Phase, and scout. You need to have all your senses open. Warn me if you catch a glimpse of anything," Levi nodded and cast one more glance at Bella before phasing. He was much smaller than the others, just 16, and he was a dark brown, a small black stripe running down his back.</p><p>Who would've thought, just yesterday he and his brother got into a heated argument, and in place of two legs, there were four; thoughts bombarded by other people. Paul watched Levi drop low then turned his attention back to Bella.</p><p>Bella was still rubbing at her arm, a distraught expression on her face. Seeing as she was now missing both of her shoes, he gently lifted her into his arms, holding her close to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck, remembering Emily's story. She dropped her arms into her lap, brows furrowing. Feeling his eyes on her, she tilted her head up, a small hum making way from her throat.</p><p>"Sorry. I-I'm not.." She sighed, trying to find the right words. "Emily told me that you don't like being touched, and I noticed there was something between you and Sam, and she told me what happened…when she…I uh, I don't want to cross any…" She trailed off at his blank, somewhat amused expression. "Does it look like I don't want you touching me?" He questioned, jostling her a bit in his hold. While she knew he wouldn't possibly drop her, she still wrapped her arms around his neck. "I guess not," She chuckled softly, unable to help herself as she put her face in the space between his shoulder and neck. "It looked like Jacob. That, that thing. It dragged me out here and…it's rotten. Black toes, yellow teeth, Jacob's face was…it was peeling off," She mumbled into his neck, some of her words slurring together.</p><p>He seemed to understand, his hold tightening on her just a bit. "It wasn't real," He said softly, glancing back down at her. Her brown, doe eyes stared back at his, vulnerable to the world to see, and that would be the glue. The invisible tether that would pull these two beings closer than anything imagined. An imprint would do them no justice; it wouldn't do them right. They weren't meant to be, and that's exactly what made them perfect.</p><p>Two days into knowing one another, a stretch within itself, it would only grow stronger. Bella didn't know Paul from Adam, and he sure didn't know her from Eve, but wolves and even humans to an extent were instinctual. They followed what they felt were right. Paul ran on nothing but instinct. Every human, wolf alike, made his body tingle. His way of telling himself that these people, no matter who they were, were to be held at more than arm's length, and he had to do whatever he could to keep them there. Bella though was different. It was more than a tingle, and there was a moment of curiosity within Paul that he had to know. She was hard to read, but he knew that there was something honest within her, a fierceness. When he learned that had been fraternizing with the enemy, it wasn't distrust that crossed his mind. It was her loyalty. Over a year just about, and not once did she spill the secrets for the world to know.</p><p>The moment she asked him to the beach, knowing just enough about him that would make her want to stay away, was where it all began.</p><p>"I promise that it won't get you again," Her arms tightened around his neck, and she whispered, "I trust you,"</p><hr/><p>Paul slowly closed the bedroom door behind him, making sure Levi was outside before making his way towards the stuttering heartbeat in the kitchen. Emily glanced up at him from the dinner she was making, immediately breaking eye-contact with him.</p><p>She wiped her hands on the dishtowel probably three times before she turned around to face him. "She needs you," She blurted out, covering her mouth immediately. Paul sunk down to the chair, gently kicking the other one out, a silent invitation for her to sit.</p><p>Emily tilted her head at him, the question evident on her face. She hesitantly sat down in the chair but made no move to scoot closer to the table. Using his foot, he tucked his shoe under the wooden frame pulling it closer to him. He glanced at her wrist, before meeting her brown eyes. They were wide, cautious, as they should be.</p><p>"I wanted to apologize," He stated, even his voice holding a sincere tone. Emily hummed in surprise, brows raising high. "I, no. It wasn't your fault. I should've known better," Paul didn't disagree or agree, but he turned his attention to the room for a second before looking back at Emily. "You care for her, and I can see she already feels the same. She likes you," Emily swallowed, audibly gulping as she wondered where this conversation was going. She was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that he was even talking to her. "She…I like her. She's….calming. So," He stuck out his hand, waiting patiently for her to make a move. Her small hand grasped his, and she lightly smiled at him.</p><p>He just nodded, a mutual respect now between them. He'd like her as long as Bella did.</p><hr/><p>When night fell on LaPush, everyone was stumped on what to do next. No sign of Victoria, and for all they knew, she could've left. They were still unaware of her and Bella's connection. The weird figure didn't return that night, and Sam had himself a new house guest. He only tolerated Paul's presence because he seemed to work with Bella on a level he just couldn't grasp.</p><p>He laid in bed with Emily, surprised at hearing the little truce Paul initiated, his attention fully on her. With Paul in just the next room, he knew Bella was fine. She was excited and talked about the encounter, then about Bella and so on.</p><hr/><p>The two newest members of the pack were getting their first lesson alongside Embry who was picking up the ropes rather quickly. The wolf life was exhilarating for them, and it somehow brought Jamie and Levi closer to each other. They liked living a wild life, their minds not even thinking about what they would tell their parents or how they would juggle school. They were also curious about the human that hung around at Sam's.</p><p>They didn't ask many questions about her, just observed the inner dynamics. By the end of the night, one twin was paired with Jared and Embry, both older boys becoming quickly annoyed by the constant chatter in their heads. <em>Can you two shut the hell up for once?</em></p><p>Jared's snapping at Levi's hind legs caused the younger boy to adhere, following behind Jared. Embry didn't have to say a single word to Jamie as he replayed what Jared had done just moments ago. Jamie seemed to get the gist.</p><hr/><p>At the Black household sat a very lonely Jacob. That lonely feeling was slowly starting to bubble into a wave of simmering anger. All his friends were gone, and it was all because of Sam. He even told the girl he was crushing on. He briefly remembered Quil in that moment of his anger, the boy a friend of Embry's. He and Jacob never really talked much, but that was until Jacob noticed Sam lurking around him. Maybe he could snatch Quil up before Sam did. Billy watched his son with a frown. One day, he'd be where he belonged.</p><p>Everybody belonged somewhere.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ritual</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie looked away as he pulled the sheet over the lifeless body. The young girl reminded him so much of Bella, and it angered him that some psycho was out there killing innocent people. He nodded to the coroner, thinking through what he knows so far. All of the deceased were between the ages of 18 and 22, all had brown hair, brown eyes, Caucasian, and no taller than 5'2.</p><p>He stepped out into the night air, knowing Bella would have a heart attack if she could see him now. He pulled out a cigarette, feeling in his jacket pocket for his lighter. "Dammit," He muttered, coming up empty. At the corner, the sound of a lighter flickered, and Charlie looked over to see a woman with bright red hair, and violet looking eyes. "Need a light officer?" She asked in sultry tone, swaying towards him with a small smirk on her lips.</p><p>Charlie, being a man, raked his eyes over the woman, finding that even though she was fully clothed, they were very form fitting, outlining every curve in her body. He then cleared his throat. He leaned forward as she came closer, the orange glow briefly illuminating her face before she closed the top. She sat the lighter into his uniform chest pocket, patting his chest. "You look like someone I know," She purred, looking him dead in the eyes. Charlie's 'spider senses' as he liked to joke went off, and he just grunted in response. The woman hummed, her voice sounding like tinkling bells, sweet and soft. Alluring.</p><p>"Doubt it," He responded, and she laughed. "Hmmm, I'm Vicky. What's your name?" Charlie didn't answer, and 'Vicky' glanced at his name plate. "Ooo, Chief Swan. C. Swan. What's that for? Charles, Chase, Charlie?" She smirked, laughing before pushing away from him. Charlie grabbed her wrist, brows furrowing at her cold body. "Got a last name Vicky?" He asked, raising a brow. Vicky hummed, pushing herself against Charlie, her finger trailing down his neck. Charlie eyed her with slight annoyance. "Sutherland," She answered.</p><p>"Got any idea what's happening around here?" He questioned, her wrist still in his grasp. She hummed, looking around innocently. "Well, I know there's some girls showing up dead all over town, and in Seattle too…they all look the same right? I'd say someone's out for revenge," Before Charlie could even grasp what was happening, she pulled away, walking away from him, disappearing around the corner with a "See you around Charlie,".</p><p>He made a move to follow her but decided against it. Pulling the lighter she gave him out of his pocket he frowned. "What the hell?" He muttered, finding that this zippo lighter belonged to him, his father's initials engraved on the side.</p><p>His cell rang, and he pulled it out, seeing the name Uley flash across the screen. "Hello?" He answered, his eyes widening at Bella's voice. As if she could see him, he dropped the cigarette from his mouth, stomping on it. "Hey Bells. Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just…working. There are some weird people around here. What? No, no, I'm fine, everything's alright here. How are you kiddo?"</p><p>Around the corner, Victoria hummed, before disappearing into the early morning. Bella might've been physically untouchable, but there were ways to get to her heart.</p><hr/><p>"If you're sure, alright, yeah, yeah, are you eating?" Bella asked, rolling her eyes as Sam softly laughed. "Let me see. You're mothering your old man to death," Saying a quick I love you, Bella handed the phone to Sam, who then spoke to Charlie for a few brief minutes. Answering the hard questions Charlie couldn't ask Bella, and even though he believed his daughter was telling the truth, he wanted to make sure she was being well taken care of.</p><p>Sitting down on the couch, she grabbed the magazine off the coffee table, flipping through the pages. She glanced up as one of the newest members plopped down next to her. She glanced at Sam who was eyeing the boy making sure he kept his temperament in check.</p><p>His shift didn't start for another two hours and the youngster had nothing to do except wait around and annoy the living hell out of people. "You know he's staring holes into your skull, right?" She asked, eyeing a coffee machine. She and Charlie could use an upgrade.</p><p>"Holes, shmoles, whatever," Bella chuckled, shaking her head. "You're bold," She laughed. "So, uh what's up with you and the scary one? Are you his…what's the word?" Bella sat the magazine down and turned to glance at the teen. They were only two years apart, but she had never met a 16-year-old like him.</p><p>As she looked at him, Levi's breath hitched, and his eyes widened to that of saucers. She glanced at Sam who shook his head. He wasn't all that surprised, and it was probably going to happen with any and every wolf that phased. It just seemed fitting that way. Covering the phone with his hand, he leaned forward talking softly. "Levi, it's called imprinting, and congrats, you just did,"</p><p>Bella waved him on with his conversation and turned back to Levi. She finally started to understand the dynamics of it due to Sam's explanation of it when he decided to take her home with him and offered what she understood. Before she could speak however, Levi's face scrunched up and he looked Bella over. "I mean you're hot and all, but I like blonde's babe," Bella snorted. "Our <em>imprinting </em>doesn't have to be romantic and it seems like that's what's happening. Most of you are like brothers to me, and granted I'm trying to get to know each and every one of you, that bond is there. Besides, you aren't my type either Sparky,"</p><p>Bella softly laughed at his pout and glanced over as Sam hung up the phone. "Now," He was cut off by the phone ringing again and answered it. "Uley," He responded. Emily came out of the back room with her suitcases. Sam sighed as he hung up, all eyes looking to him. "That was Billy. He wants to have a meeting. Shit sorry Em, I'm supposed to take you down to see your mother,"</p><p>"I'll take her," Bella offered, shooting her a smile. Sam frowned, mulling it over. "I don't know. It's best you stay over in LaPush, besides there will be no wolf guarding you going and coming. Too risky," Bella hummed, and glanced over at Levi. "Levi can come. His shift starts in two hours, and by the time we'll be back, he'll be out of your hair," Sam glanced at Levi who looked up to the task. "Why not? She needs to get out anyway. Besides we can bond a bit," Emily piped up, giving him her signature smile. Sam groaned and looked back and forth between his imprints. "Fine. Doesn't help she's pulling the puppy dog look," Bella raised a brow. "I do not pout, come on, I'll help with your things," Emily and Bella grabbed a suitcase in each hand and headed out the door. Sam gave Levi a stern look. "Behave and please, whatever you do, don't phase. No exposure, and we don't need anybody getting hurt. Bella is important to you and I almost as much as Emily is to me. But fuck up, it won't just be me kicking your ass,"</p><p>He jerked his head in the direction of the door, and Levi glanced at the brute that stood there. Paul was in a black t-shirt, and dark blue jeans, with a pair of converses on his feet. His hair was in its usual spiked fashion. He was leaning against the doorframe, both arms crossed over his chest. His breathing was even and calm; you could clearly see the rise and fall of his chest. Levi nodded frantically and audibly gulped as Paul's eyes, deep as black pits stared him down and through his soul.</p><p>"Got it, I don't really want those to be the last thing I look into before I die," He scurried past Paul shooting him a salute. "She's safe with me," Sam shook his head with a sigh. He then looked to Paul who was watching Sam's truck back out of the gravel driveway. After the experience in the woods, Sam cut back the tree limbs and vines. It caused for less of a blind spot. "She'll be fine," Paul just grunted, then responded, "I know,"</p><p>Sam could hear the threat in that statement. If she wasn't…well…it wouldn't end well.</p><hr/><p>Sam sat on the old brown couch across from Billy. "I know we haven't had a chance to talk," Billy nodded in agreement, setting down two sets of coffee. "It's understandable. How is everything?" Sam rubbed a hand down his face, the small bags under his eyes attesting to the fact that he was exhausted. "Hectic. I don't even know where to start," Billy chuckled softly. "How about from the beginning," Same smiled lightly, grabbing the coffee cup. "Got any Whiskey?" Billy just raised a brow before rolling into the back room. Sam cracked a grin as Billy came back out with the glass bottle. After pouring some of the liquor into their mugs, Sam started the insane tale of how Bella Swan has turned his pack upside down. Billy knew the beginning of course, but it only seemed to further his curiosity of the pack dynamics.</p><p>"Then Paul came around," Billy snapped his eyes to Sam, concern now a prominent emotion on his face. "I'm not sure if that's…" Sam cut Billy off with a shake of his head. "I know what you're going to say, but it's too late for that. They're already friends somewhat, and he's seeming to stick around because of her. He even apologized to Emily. As much as I was and still am against it, there's nothing I can do, and it might be good for them," Billy frowned. "What if he snaps?" Sam didn't seem bothered by the question and shot it down quickly. "I'd think he'd snap on anyone else but her. I know it's only been a few days, but I just know that she sought him out when least expected, and he actually obliged. That means something. If he's willingly able to make a friendship with a girl he's not even connected to, that says something. Maybe it is a good thing he can't imprint. He's had plenty of opportunities, and he's treated her with nothing but a kindness I've ever seen,"</p><p>Billy hummed with a nod. "I'm not one to talk about love life, but Jacob seems pretty broken up about Bella in your 'gang' as he likes to say. Do you think with him being rightful alpha that he may imprint on her?" Sam's brows furrowed, and he had to deny it. "No. Do you know how upset the balance will be? Drawn to a wolf that will never imprint and then imprint to the alpha? Not happening. I personally don't believe she sees Jacob in a romantic light. I firmly believe that with Paul in the picture, it's gonna be him," Billy tilted his head taking a few sips of coffee. "But you said it yourself, they are just friends,"</p><p>"I did, but I didn't say that's where it'll end. All I can say is, if Jacob still feels the same when he eventually phases, my only advice would be for him to get over it,"</p><p>Billy's eyes widened slightly at that, pouring himself a shot. "But Paul isn't…" Billy trailed off, knowing Sam knew where he was going. "No. If Paul has any love in his heart, any loving bone in his body, it's going to be for her," Billy tilted his head, a frown on his face. "Why? How can you be sure?" Sam leaned forward, setting his mug down. "Because when he looks at her, when he's around her, he almost seems human,"</p><hr/><p>Levi listened as Bella and Emily rambled on about recipes and food which only made his stomach rumble. "Hey B, is it okay I call you B? Yeah? After we drop her off, can we please stop for something to eat? I'm a growing boy," He whined. Bella and Emily shared humored glances, and Bella nodded. "Sure, and don't call me B. Bella is perfectly fine," Levi leaned forward, glancing at the two of them.</p><p>"I'll let ya' call me Sparky," Bella laughed and shook her head. "Deal kid," Levi leaned back in the seat nodding to himself. "Why am I a kid? You're what, 18, 19?" Bella glanced at him in the rearview raising a brow. Levi gave her a glare, turning to look out the window. "I want a Happy Meal too," He grumbled, sighing again as Bella and Emily started talking about babies of all things.</p><p>"What about you Bella? Do you ever want them?" Bella shrugged. "I must admit that when I was with the Cullen's, I never actually thought about everything I'd be giving up but talking about them, I don't know, maybe?" Emily smiled at her flustered expression. "I think you'd make a great mother," Bella smiled in return, the car descending into silence.</p><p>30 minutes later, Levi was shifting places as Emily walked towards the small cottage home. Bella pulled off after making sure Emily made it inside. It was just rolling around 7:30 in the morning, and the sky was just starting to lighten. Levi's growling stomach reminded Bella that they needed to stop for food.</p><p>They started down the empty highway, Levi glancing out the window watching the trees fly by. "Shoot," Bella murmured, the truck slowing down. In front of them seemed to be some major car accident. "We were just here. What the hell happened?" Levi asked, sitting up in the seat. Bella shrugged. "No idea, but it looks pretty bad," She rolled down the window as an officer came up to them. "Is everything alright?" She questioned. The officer shook his head. I'm afraid not. Now, if you make a U-Turn, and about 5 miles out there will be a detour sign to a back road that'll take you around all this," Bella glanced back at the scene and nodded. "Thank you, officer," He tipped his hat and walked back towards the scene. Bella rolled up the window, and made a U-Turn, following the instructions. She found the detour sign, turning down the narrow road.</p><p>"So, what was it like being with vampires?" Bella frowned, trying to think about the best way to explain it. "It was different, I guess. Much different than this," She responded. "What are they like?" He asked curiously, his attention now on her. "The most beautiful things you'll ever see," She whispered, deciding to tell Levi her story with the Cullen's. "I wasn't supposed to fall in love with them you know? I did, and I thought that I found a family. I wanted to join them," She glanced over at Levi, seeing his curious expression. "But why? Wouldn't you be…" He trailed off confused, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that vampires existed and he was born to kill them. "So, what changed?" He asked, and Bella took a quick glance in the rearview, her brown eyes reflecting back at her. "Sam," She smiled.</p><p>"I'm still trying to understand everything too, but he's pulled me out of this dark hole, and I can finally breathe," She sighed, then took in a calming breath. "So uh, is Paul, are you his imprint?" Bella laughed and shook her head. "No. Paul and I…I think we're friends. Sam isn't very fond of him, but since I met him, he's been nothing but kind, and there in a way I can't really explain," Levi hummed, nodding at that. "I'd say you two are. He just gave me this really dark look before we left, so I guess he's fond of you," Bella chuckled.</p><p>"I guess. Is he scary?" She asked, laughing a little at his incredulous expression. "Scary? He's downright terrifying. It's like he has no soul or something," Bella glanced over at him, a small smile playing on the corner of her lips. "Everyone has a soul in my opinion,"</p><p>As she turned her head to glance back at the road, her eyes widened at the object in the road. "Oh my god," She slammed on the brakes, turning the wheel so that she wouldn't hit the little boy in the road. The truck spun in a circle before gliding into the nearest tree on the passenger side. The minor impact jostled them both, Bella's head hitting the driver's side window.</p><p>She winced, but otherwise didn't think too much about it, turning her attention to Levi who seemed to be alight. "You okay?" She asked, turning to look out of the window. "Mhm, where'd he come from?" He asked, stretching out his arm, surprised to find the soreness easing away so quickly. "No idea," She clicked the button on her seatbelt, moving it out of the way before opening the door. She stumbled out of the truck, cautiously approaching the little boy. He was really pale with dark black curly hair, dressed in a short-sleeved t-shirt, and bright blue jeans, untied sneakers on his feet. "Hey, are you alright?" She asked, slowly stepping forward. He was facing away from her, and she could hear him sniffling. "Hey…" She whispered, reaching out a hand.</p><p>She grabbed his shoulder, turning him around. Bella reared back in shock, backing away from the little boy. She fell to the ground, scooting back with her hands and feet. A warm hand pulled her up to stand, she and Levi staring at this faceless child. "Get in the truck," She advised, pushing him back into the truck. She hopped in right after him, and she quickly turned the truck back in the direction they were going, narrowly missing the 'boy'. As the dust settled behind them, she took a glance in the rearview, eyes narrowing as in the place of a boy was a dark, cloaked shadow.</p><hr/><p>Paul was just walking through Sam's door when the phone rang. He sat on the edge of the couch, debating if he wanted to let it ring. Sam was obviously still at Billy's, and thinking that it might be Bella calling, he decided to pick it up. "Uley," He responded. "Paul? Is Sam there?" Her voice drifted on the line, and he narrowed his eyes at the tone of her voice. "No, he's with Billy. What's wrong?"</p><p>He could faintly hear Levi in the background sounding slightly hysterical. "Levi," She snapped, then mumbled something he couldn't make out. "We're about 20 minutes from LaPush. Can you meet us at Billy's? We um, we ran into…I don't know how to explain it without sounding crazy," She sighed, her voice hinting that whatever happened, it was frightening.</p><p>"Are you alright?" He asked, listening closely. "Um, yeah. I'm fine. It could've been worse," She whispered. "It?" He questioned, his mind briefly running through different scenarios. "We almost got into an accident. Sam's truck has a pretty noticeable tree-sized dent in it. There was this kid in the middle of the road, and I had to swerve so I didn't hit him. I'll explain when we get back. Levi's fine, he's just having a mini freak-out. I'll see you," She said softly, and then hung up. He put the phone back on the hook, doing his best to calm himself. He had an assumption that this had something to do with the figure that seemed to torture her at any given moment. If one were to look at this from an outside point of view, they'd wonder why he or anyone else could care. They barely know the girl, but there was something about Bella Swan that you couldn't help but bend to her will. No matter what she chose in the end, or when it came to the Cullen's, she never asked to be pursued. There is a reason why she was the lamb and Edward was the lion.</p><p>Only the predator would go after the prey.</p><p>Paul arrived at Billy's in less than 5 minutes, knocking on the door. "I'll get it," Sam called from the inside, frowning when he opened the door. "What are you doing here?" Paul tore his eyes to Bill briefly, before looking back at Sam. "Bella just called. I think she had a run-in with that thing again," Sam frowned, ushering Paul inside. "Is she alright?" He asked concerned, closing the screen door behind him. "Yeah, she and Levi are on their way here. What do you know about Shadow figures?" Paul asked, raising a brow in Billy's direction. "Not a lot, but we have some books and legends on them. Why?" Billy rolled towards his bookshelf, browsing through his titles. "We think one may be after Bella. It's been hanging around. It's been using people to get to her. We don't have any idea where it came from," Billy hummed softly. "I don't like the sound of that. When did she start noticing this shadow figure?"</p><p>"Not too long after she got here. It probably started showing around after she…after her scar disappeared. Maybe?" Sam guessed. "Hmmm. There have been stories that evil things can manifest. It's possible it's manifested from the scar. Regardless, we need to figure out how to break the connection,"</p><p>The sound of crunching rocks outside alerted them to Bella's arrival. Sam went to the door, opening it to meet her halfway. "Jesus. What happened to my truck?" Just as Bella said, the right side was dented, dust covering his once red truck. Bella hopped out, Levi scooting from the passenger's side and then out.</p><p>He slammed the door shut, giving Sam an apologetic look. "Sorry man. It wasn't our fault though. That…whatever it was, just came out of nowhere," Bella nodded in agreement. "That thing is back Sam, and it took the form of a child. It had no face. It's what made me swerve," Sam clenched his teeth, looking back at Billy who was waiting at the door.</p><p>"Please tell me you know something," He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Well come on," He waved his hand, and turned around. They all followed him inside, taking up a seat on the couch. Paul sat on the arm, and Bella gave him a gentle, yet tired smile. He eyed the small bruise on her head, reaching out to gently run his fingers across it. She winced a bit, but nodded, a silt affirmation that she was otherwise alright.</p><p>"Ahhh, here we go. 'Birthed from evil, cold like ice, it feeds off the energy of its victims. Usually conjured by a mark or physical dependence. When removed or destroyed, it takes a physical form, tying itself to what feeds it,' Interesting. I will say that what you have is indeed a Shadow apparition and has for some reason connected itself to Bella. Do you know what it wants? Has it spoken to you?"</p><p>Bella nodded. "It has. Twice. When I first noticed it, it kept telling me to embrace, only I didn't know what it was talking about. Then, in the woods, it told me that 'they can't save me'. It sounds familiar though. That night Jared took me in the water, I heard it. It told me to embrace the cold. What does that mean?" She asked, chewing on her bottom lip. Billy frowned, flipping through the book.</p><p>"This happened before or after the bitemark disappeared?" He asked, glancing at her for information. "Um, I didn't start seeing until after the bitemark disappeared, but I heard it the night I was out. There were two things in the darkness, a blue mist, and then, there was a fire I think. If I remember correctly, this wolf emerged, and it was so hard to reach, but I touched its nose," Billy looked at her sharply, wheeling towards her.</p><p>"This is much worse than I thought. It all makes sense. The venom from her scar has manifested into a physical entity, and it won't rest or let go until you're dead or like it said….embrace the cold. This has never happened before, but hundreds of years ago, a woman was being haunted by something called a Duin. Very religious. She had interacted, unknowingly with Cold Ones. She then had to undergo a ritual in order to get rid of it. A ritual that took a shifter to overcome. Hmmm. Maybe this is the same thing. Bella, where were you most vulnerable? One moment in your life where you didn't know if it was going to be the end?" Bella frowned, wracking her brain.</p><p>"Um, I don't know. I don't know what you mean," Billy grabbed one of her hands, turning it over. "You see the lines on your palm? These make us the very people we are. When was there a moment where you lost yourself altogether? When these lines intersected and had no pattern?"</p><p>She frowned, her mind going back to that cold night just a few nights ago. "In the woods. When I was alone, and it was dark…" She whispered, her eyes now focusing on his. "Tonight, we meet here, and we'll travel to those woods. I'll send Sue over with some information and get you prepared. Now, if I am correct about this, a wolf will have to accompany you to that stage of vulnerability as you confront this Shadow. The only catch…" He trailed off, looking into the book once more. "Hmm. The connection between wolf and human must be real, not forged, meaning that any wolf that has imprinted on you, cannot accompany you," He slid his eyes over to Paul, slowly coming to terms that his son may get his heart broken a second time around when he phases. There was no doubt in his mind that the gods had spoken.</p><p>She truly did belong to him.</p><hr/><p>Bella fidgeted as Sue tied her hair back and into a long braid. "Relax," She soothed. She sighed, pulling at the thin material she had on. "Sorry, I'm nervous," Sue chuckled, turning Bella around to face her. Her kind eyes gave Bella something to hold onto. "I know. I know you're scared, but believe me, you'll be fine. This will all be over soon," She said, wincing herself at the small gash on Bella's forehead and the bruise. "You're all kinds of scarred up huh?" She sat Bella down and began to explain what Billy was going to do.</p><p>"Billy is going to try to summon it using your blood. You will then travel with Paul to the exact spot of your vulnerability. The figure should emerge, and Bella from what I even read, it will do everything in its power to hurt you. Physically, emotionally, and spiritually. You cannot let it know you're afraid. You must beat it by showing no fear. Fear feeds it, and it just soaks it all up until it can't anymore. Once you overcome your fear, and that is truly letting go of everything that can harm you physically, and in your heart, will Paul be able to destroy it," Sue laid her hand over her chest, smiling warmly.</p><p>"You're one of us now. There's nothing outside of this that can hurt you, and with faith, and trust, family can overcome anything, all you have to do is trust them," Bella nodded, smiling at Sue, feeling a little bit more confident about what was going down. She pulled the black cloak around her shoulders, tying the black string around her neck. Sam knocked on the door, pushing it open. You could tell he was worried, as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. The stress was evident on his face, and all Sam wanted was to just fall into bed for one night and actually catch some sleep. "Are you ready?" He asked, moving to the side as Bella nodded, and stood. "Yeah," She nodded. "Where is he?" She asked, and Sam led her out of the house. "Already at Billy's. Listen, we can't be there, just you, Billy, and Paul," Bella frowned, "What? Why?" He laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "It's a requirement. We'll be waiting for you guys at Billy's when this is over. Look, Paul and I may not have started on the best of terms, and it's going to take some getting used to on both parts, but believe me, he's capable of keeping you safe. He's a good fighter and does what he needs to. Trust him and stay at his side. No matter what you hear, no matter what you see, no matter what you feel….don't lose sight of him,"</p><p>Bella hid it well, but his warning did frighten her a bit. "Okay," She agreed, nodding. She squeezed his hand, and Bella slipped on a pair of flats.</p><p>The two walked in tense silence, Bella's heart beating increasing by the second. "Relax, okay?" He grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently. She took a deep breath, calming herself down. She glanced up at the moon in the sky. So bright, it was almost blinding. They silently crossed Billy's yard, and Bella had a fleeting wonder if Jacob was awake.</p><p>If he was watching this strange meeting, wondering what was amiss. The thought left her mind immediately though when Sam's hand left hers and she saw Paul. He was dressed in a similar fashion, black, think pants, almost like a sheer, but with no shirt, a black cloak around his own shoulders. Sam nudged her forward, sending a nod Paul's way. Paul nodded in return, his attention shifting once Bella was in sight. If he didn't know any better, he'd almost assume Paul imprinted.</p><p>She took his attention whenever she was around, and it was so strange that it was almost normal. He wasn't lying when he said Paul almost seemed human. He looked at her with a fondness and deep curiosity. She was the enigma to him.</p><p>Billy gave Bella a warm smile, patting her hand. "Good. Sue briefed you?" At Bella's nod, he handed Paul the keys to his truck, and Bella helped Billy up the ramp, and into the back. She got into the passenger seat, and after they were situated, Paul started the drive to Forks. "You know where to go?" She asked surprised. "Yeah, it was all Sam could think about one night," He explained. About 25 minutes later, Paul pulled into the driveway of Bella's home.</p><p>Trying not to think too hard, she helped Billy out of the back, helping him grab a few items she didn't even know he had. "Let's go to the back," Bella pushed him along, feeling Paul at her side. He was looking around, but it was simply a precautionary measure. "Right here," Bella stopped, coming to stand next to Billy. He pulled out a little bowl and a knife. He then pulled out a slip of paper with words on it.</p><p>"Now, Bella when you get into the woods, you need to put yourself back in your shoes. Follow that feeling of dread, and you'll know. Do not separate, do not listen to anything it says. One slip, and it will have its claws in you. Paul will remain human until you get to that spot. Then he will shift and wait. This is not just a physical battle but a mental one. Fight it by showing you have no fear. Come, give me your hands," They each laid their hands out, palms up.</p><p>Billy's hands shook a bit as he quickly sliced Bella's palm, a small trickle of blood dripping into the little wooden bowl. Billy looked up at Paul, gripping the knife a bit tighter. "I'm going to have to cut a little deeper son, so you don't heal too quickly," Billy pushed the knife further into Paul's flesh, slicing a bigger gash on his palm. His blood too dripped in the bowl before Billy took some powder, sprinkling it in the bowl. "I need a piece of hair from you Bella," Bella complied, pulling a long strand of hair from her loose braid. Billy held the bowl out and she dropped it in.</p><p>He pulled out a piece of cloth, of which Bella recognized it as a piece of her scarf. "Hope you don't mind," Billy murmured, and Bella shook her head. "Not really a scarf girl," She whispered. He pulled out a box of matches, lighting one before lighting the fabric in the bowl. Blowing out the match, he looked at the two. "Your blood should draw it in. Remember what I said, and put the hoods on," He warned.</p><p>They did as instructed, and Bella turned around, facing the woods before stepping forward. At the edge, she stopped for a moment, gathering herself. Paul stepped next to her, and she grabbed his hand, her wide eyes staring into the trees. Paul looked down at their hands, briefly admiring the difference in skin tones, and the feel of her hand in his. He squeezed it gently and Bella glanced up at him taking in his face, wondering how a guy like him ends up in a mess that was this life.</p><p>Billy watched from afar as they stared at each other then walked into the woods. "Spirit of evil…your child has come," He whispered, blowing out the fire.</p><p>Bella and Paul walked far, the moon illuminating just enough light for her to see. They say that all woods look the same, but Bella knew where she was going. She could still hear Edward's words, her confusion at his confession. <em>You don't….want me? </em>The horrible way he uttered, <em>No. </em>It was so cold.</p><p>She could feel the tears in her eyes, and she didn't know why she was crying. She thought that she got over this. Over this hole. She let the pain cry her a river, no longer seeing through her own eyes, but that of the Bella he left behind. She let go of Paul's hand, and like memory started forward, remembering every cry of his name as she trailed after him. "Edward," She whispered, following the tress as they started to sing the melody of pain, beckoning her forward.</p><p>She felt along with the trees, Paul's presence totally lost on her as she wandered through the woods, just like that night. Paul watched her carefully, two steps behind her. When she moved, he moved. She moved in different directions, turning around sometimes only to backtrack. She placed her hand over her heart, a small tear running down her cheek. She stopped after a while, sinking down to the forest floor, staring at the ground.</p><p>"<em>Bella….nice to see you,"</em> She stood with a gasp, Paul was by her side to hold her up. He looked around for the source of the voice. "I know you," Bella responded, mentally slapping herself. There was a reason the voice sounded so familiar. <em>Do you now? </em>It asked, echoing around them. Bella hesitated. Could this be a trick too?</p><p>A few feet away stood a familiar face, but they knew it wasn't real. It took on the form of Sam, even to go as far as mimic his voice. "Too much?" He asked, smirking. "How about this?" Before their eyes, it morphed into Renee. "Oh Bella….I see you and mommy haven't gotten any closer have you?" He then morphed into Charlie, and Bella pursed her lips. "How about…this?" She sucked in a breath as it transformed into that of Edward, looking exactly like him.</p><p>"You just wanted him to love you," She closed her eyes as his voice floated in the air. She shook her head violently, glaring up at the figure. "Stop it," She snapped, "I know who you really are. I can't believe I missed it, but you're him. James," She sneered. The figure sneered at her before shrinking a few inches, and Bella swallowed.</p><p>It really was him.</p><p>"You're smart for a human," He mocked. Bella glared at stepping forward, only to have Paul grasp her arm. "Don't." He growled, his dark eyes staring James down. "I would listen to the…whatever he is," Bella tilted her head, tsking at him. "At least I'm alive. You couldn't even kill me properly," She taunted. James snarled, crouching low. Paul's grip had tightened on her arm, ready to pull her back. She almost had him where she needed him.</p><p>"Some vampire you were. Smart, but not smart enough. You didn't even hear them coming. They burned you, and look at you now. Too much of a coward to actually reveal yourself….pity. And you're a fucking mist…granted I gave you full form, but <em>fuck</em> that. They're alive, I'm alive, and you're not…Laurent even betrayed you…Victoria well….I'm surprised she's still standing. If she can't kill me….then what kind of world is this?"</p><p>"You're mine," He sneered, lunging forward. Paul pushed Bella to the side forcing her to roll under a large tree that had fallen. She gasped as Paul phased in a matter of seconds, standing in between her and James. "I'll torture her nice and slow this time," He threatened, letting out what sounded like a primal, human, roar, clashing head on with Paul.</p><p>They met head on, and Bella watched as they seemed to be a match for one another. They were both calculating, each watching the other to make a move. Paul never let James get on the other side of him, guarding the little huddle she was in.</p><p>Bella said a silent yes as Paul got a chunk of flesh from his neck and shoulder. James pushed Paul off of him with a force she's never seen. He hit a tree with a yip, and Bella glanced up as the tree started to shake. Before she could climb out from under the tree-like perch, the smaller tree fell sideways, landing in front of her with a loud crash. She covered her eyes to keep the dirt out, now unable to see anything. There was a small opening to her right, but it was even too small for her to climb out of.</p><p>She looked through the small hole, seeing what she could. She closed her eyes, sending a silent prayer that they would win. "Giving up lover boy?" She gasped as James taunted Paul, panic quickly setting in. She blindly searched the forest floor, feeling for anything sharp.</p><p>She got as close to the hole as possible, eyeing the bark on the tree. She gritted her teeth as she started to rub her arm against it. wincing as she broke flesh. She gasped in triumph as she eyed a sharp rock by the tree. She stretched her hand further, her fingers barely grasping it. She used it to cut deeper, hoping that the more blood, the more James could smell it.</p><p>As if answering her prayers, the wind blew uphill, and Bella knew she got his attention as James turned in her direction, taking a deep whiff. He was suddenly masked by a ball of fur, and Bella could hear the screeching of metal.</p><p>She tried to see through the small hole, but no avail. "Paul?" She questioned loudly, staring to break the pieces of bark that she could reach. "Move back," He warned, and Bella slid over to the side, covering her face. Paul smashed through the bark, ripping out the big chunks. He grasped her hand, pulling her out and up. He brushed some pieces of wood out of her hair. She ran her hands along his chest, frowning at the scars that littered it. "Jesus," She whispered, watching in amazement as the small scars started to heal. The deep gashes taking longer. The ripping of fabric made her look down to see he had torn a piece of her shirt to tie over her arm.</p><p>She glanced over at the body parts that littered the ground. Before she could second guess herself, she threw her arms around him, sighing as he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. She squeezed him tightly as he lifted her off her feet, and despite the carnage that laid around her, she felt like she was on top of the world, and that finally, things could go back to normal, or as normal as can be for a girl with a pack of wolves for friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. For Family, We'll Do Anything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Paul and Bella emerged from the woods, Billy was slowly packing up his things. "I trust everything went well?" He asked, glancing at them both. Bella nodded, relief flooding her face. He smiled softly at them, glancing down at their hands. He didn't comment on it, but glanced at them again, this time as a man who could guide them. Even someone as dangerous, cold, and practically emotionless as Paul needed someone.</p><p>Billy handed Paul the keys, and Bella stayed behind, her eyes drifting after him before netting Billy's wise, brown ones. "Is Jacob…I know I made him pretty upset," She said, frowning at him. Billy could only chuckle. "Only you would be concerned with someone else's feelings after facing death. He'll be fine Bella. He doesn't understand what is going on, but one day he will. I want to tell him the truth every day, but I can't. He must trust his destiny. Like you have trusted yours. Jacob will one day take over, and as much as I want to prepare him for this, I can't. I wouldn't be able to. It's impossible. If you two are friends, good friends, it will survive this tough time," He smiled, patting her hand. "You need to clean that. To be honest, I think his feelings are a little more than friendly, but that may just be me," He chuckled.</p><p>Bella chuckled, looking down. "You and Charlie both," Billy patted her hand once more, and Bella looked back at him, brows raised. "Just, if it comes down to it Bella, just be honest with him," Bella squeezed his hand, nodding. "Of course," She promised, pushing him in the direction of the truck. Billy had to admit that Jacob was all he had, the only child he had left in his life, and he didn't want to see him get hurt. Bella probably would've been a good match for him, but he was slowly realizing that Sam was right. It was no coincidence that Paul is the only one to not imprint and to fight by her side. There was a bigger picture there, and you'd be dumb not to see it.</p><p>The ride to Billy's was silent for the most part. Suddenly, Billy leaning forward a bit. "What was it out there? The shadow?" Bella turned around in the seat, holding out her arm. "The scar that I got last year was from a vampire named James. I guess you were right. He somehow, despite being dead manifested himself into some physical entity. The vampire that the guys dealt with is his mate. Victoria…she could be out to get me, I don't know, but hey, what's new?" Paul glanced at her briefly before turning back to the road.</p><hr/><p>Sam was on the phone with Emily, updating her on the issue when Bella knocked on the porch door, before coming inside. "Here she is Em. Got to go, love you. Wait, what? No, no way, no in-laws. Bye Em," Sam chuckled to himself as he set the phone on the hook. "You're okay," He said in relief.</p><p>Bella smiled, nodding. "Yeah, Paul took care of it," She leaned against the door frame, tugging on the torn fabric. "Where is he?" Sam asked, glancing around her. "He went home. I rather told him to go. He doesn't need to be around me 24/7. I'm taking enough time from all of you as it is," She pulled off the black cloak, draping it over her arm.</p><p>Sam shook his head, sitting on the barstool. "It's our job Bella," Bella sat on the couch, leaning heavily against the cushions. "I know, but you protect people, not do this guard detail," She closed her eyes, relaxing a bit. "You're one of us, we do things differently," Sam explained. "I'm not winning this one am I?" She asked, her lips quirking upward in a tired smile. "Not today," Sam whispered.</p><p>"Is Levi alright?" She asked, stifling a yawn. "Yeah. I gave him the night off. I think he had enough for one day. Go on and get cleaned up. You need some rest," Sam advised. Bella nodded and leaned on the arm of the couch. "So do you. You can't run on 2 hours every day. Victoria hasn't been around since that day. Everyone is fine now," She mumbled, taking deep and evened breaths. Sam tilted his head, frowning slightly. "You know her how?" He asked, hoping that she'd give him something in her tired state. "Um, the Cullen's played baseball last year and her mate, the shadow out there tonight, hunted me. He gave me the scar. Jasper and Emmett killed him, and she's obviously out for revenge… she lost the love of her life…" She mumbled letting out a long sigh. "So it's a warning," Sam whispered to himself.</p><p>"Hmmm?" Bella hummed, opening an eye. "Nothing. Do you need help to the room?" Bella shook her head and pulled on the quilt that sat on the back of the couch. "This is fine Sam," She whispered, sleep taking over her.</p><p>Sam knew she was right, and he could worry tomorrow. He stood slowly and walked over to the couch. He moved some hair from her face, smiling down at her fondly. Leaning down, he kissed her forehead. He gently pulled the quilt from her grasp and draped it over her whole body before shutting off the lights. He trudged back to his own room, praying to the gods that he could fall into bed without an issue.</p><p>He crashed down on the bed, turning on his side. He grabbed his pillow, his body unable to fight itself any longer. He succumbed to the darkness, his body shutting down to regain some much-needed energy. Subconsciously, his ears were on alert. The faucet dripping in the bathroom, the wind picking up outside, and the even breathing of Bella as she slept. Their bodies change, and they don't realize it.</p><p>When he sleeps next to Emily, his breathing often matches hers, and any shift she makes, his body goes still until he's certain that she's comfortable. His body is doing the same thing, listening for any disruption in Bella's breathing and while the man may be mentally exhausted, the wolf was prepared for anything.</p><hr/><p>Sam gave Jamie a heated look when he walked through the door. "You wake her, and we'll have a problem," He warned. Jamie held his hands up in surrender, glancing at Bella as she snored softly. "Hungry?" Sam asked, handing him a plate. He turned to get Jamie a fork, but Jamie shook his head, shoveling his food into his mouth with his plate. "We really are animals," Sam muttered, turning back to the stove.</p><p>"Where is everyone else?" He asked after swallowing. "Jared and Embry are at school, which you and Levi need to be doing, but we need to work on some things. I'll write a few sick notes. Levi…is coming up the driveway," Levi came in seconds later, his eyes going to the small frame on the couch. Sam sat a plate on the table. Levi smiled lightly in thanks, sitting at the table. "Alright kid?" Sam asked concerned. Levi gave a one-armed shrug. "Just didn't sleep too well,"</p><p>Levi glanced once more at Bella before turning back to his breakfast. "I don't know how she could," He mumbled. Sam ran a hand through the teen's hair, offering some comfort. "It's over now. The Shadow is gone, and we only have one threat to worry about now," The boys nodded in relief, the kitchen descending into silence. "Is the vampire back?" Jamie asked curiously. Sam shook his head. "Haven't seen her yet. We can't let our guard down. We know that she wants Bella and it's for revenge. The murders happening in Seattle is a warning. She's making it clear that Bella is who she's after,"</p><p>"We'll catch her," Levi stated, and Jamie nodded, a smile forming on their faces. "Isn't Charlie in Seattle?" Paul's voice startled Sam and he growled low at the wolf. "Can you please make noise?" Sam groaned, shaking his head. The twins snickered. "Oh, the pranks you could do with us," Jamie smirked, totally comfortable around the wolf. Sam found it odd but went with it.</p><p>Paul just raised a brow before turning back to Sam. "Yeah, he is. Might give him a call," Sam murmured, turning to look at Bella. "She wouldn't go on if something happened to him. I think we should tell him the truth," Sam said, turning off the stove. "Probably. He wouldn't know what to look for," Paul agreed.</p><p>Sam sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Do you think she'd go after him?" After shoving a piece of toast in his mouth, Levi nodded. "I would," He said behind his chewing. Jamie nodded in agreement. "If I can't get what I want, which is…." He pointed in the direction of Bella. "Her. I'm going to go after what she cares about the most,"</p><p>Jamie was right, and it sent red flags down all their spines. Paul turned his attention in Bella's direction, watching for a moment as she shuffled around on the couch. "What is it?" Sam asked, watching Paul curiously. "Nothing," He murmured.</p><p>Bella awoke in the early afternoon, well-rested and somewhat relaxed. She sighed, yawning as she realized she finally slept without a looming presence over her. "Slept good?" She glanced up at the giant before her, giving him a soft smile. "I did, felt nice," Paul swiped his thumb across her forehand, smiling softly. "There's a plate for you in the kitchen," She turned her head in that direction, sending a small wave at Sam.</p><p>"Thank you," She whispered, the warmth of his body slowly trailing away as he walked back into the kitchen.</p><p>Hours later, the majority of the wolves were in the living room, and Bella stood in between Levi and Jamie. "Do you guys not pay attention in class?" She asked, chuckling softly. "Nobody reads these books B," Bella gave Levi a warning glare. "I have a few copies of each of these back at my place, so there's no excuse. Pick one and I'll go get them. Jane Austin isn't really that bad," They groaned, and Bella laughed softly. "If you want me to tutor you guys when not on patrol, I will, but you have to do some work," Levi grumbled softly to himself. "Sam is making us so that even if we miss school, we're not failing. I mean we're keeping people safe. That should count for something," Bella ruffled their hair shaking her head. "Oh trust me, Sam is serious about school," Jared piped in from the living room.</p><p>The twins groaned again, and Jamie banged his head against the table. "You two," Bella laughed. "Don't you have school too?" Jamie asked, glancing back up at her. His brows crinkled and he tilted his head. He shook his head, blinking a bit. "So that's what that feels like," He whispered, and Bella smiled down at him. "Hmmm, and to answer your question, I plan to test out,"</p><p>A knock on the door sounded and Bella glanced at it for a moment. "I got it," She called, heading for the door. She opened the wooden door, brows raised in surprise. She opened the screen, "Quil," She said, standing in the doorway. She frowned, her eyes raking over him in worry.</p><p>"Um, Jake isn't…" She trailed off, frowning as he started to pace in front of her. "Why were you out with Billy last night?" He blurted, running a hand through his curls. "Excuse me?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Quil stopped in front of her, looking frustrated and distraught. "You're all he talks about. How he lost you and Embry. Embry doesn't even talk to us or sit with us at lunch anymore. He hangs with that Cameron kid all the time. I want to know what the hell is going on. It's like everyone is conspiring against us," He let out a deep breath, looking around for a moment before looking back at her.</p><p>Bella felt guilty and pity just looking at him. These secrets helped no one. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you. One day you just might understand. I think it's best you both stay away," She advised wanting to keep confrontations like this avoidable. "I'm sorry Quil," She whispered, turning around to head back inside. His hard grasp around her upper arm made her wince and she stopped, turning her head to look at him. He squeezed his fingers a bit more, adding uncomfortable pressure.</p><p>A grunt of displeasure left her throat, and Bella shook from his grasp rubbing her arm. Quil immediately frowned, looking down at his hands in fright. "I don't know what's wrong with me," He whispered. She stepped back into the house, her shoulder making contact with a hard abdomen.</p><p>She craned her neck up and Paul's gaze was trained on Quil. She stood on the tips of her toes, and Paul leaned down for her. "I don't think he can take anymore, look at him," She whispered, eyeing young Quil. Quil looked like a mess, bags under his eyes, his hands balled into fists, the brown t-shirt her wore was wrinkled all over, and his shorts had holes and tears in them like he outgrew them.</p><p>"He's confused, hurting, and stronger than the average boy," She said softly. She didn't blame him for getting angry, she would be too, she only wished to help him. "He either needs to know the truth or…" She trailed off, leaving Paul to put two and two together.</p><p>"Go on inside," He instructed, moving to the side. Bella moved around him, and Sam was already by the door, nodding at her. "Stay here okay? We'll be back. Levi, Jamie, come on," Bella rolled her eyes at them, smiling as they were too enthusiastic to get up from the table. "Bye guys," She whispered, watching as they all slowly led Quil into the woods. She could hear Quil asking where they were going, and she frowned at the fear in his voice.</p><p>She wished potential boys, the ones who they knew for sure would phase, could be somewhat prepared. The legends didn't do enough in her opinion, and many people, like herself, didn't believe them at first, and it was only natural that these boys wouldn't.</p><p>She made a mental note to ask Sam about it and started to tidy up around the house. She bit her lip as she thought about making lunch. She looked through Sam's fridge, sighing as she didn't see anything worth making. She grabbed a piece of paper from her room, and her wallet before heading towards the phone book. Grabbing a pen, she wrote <em>went to the store</em>. She couldn't guarantee if she'd be back before them, but she didn't want Sam or the guys to worry.</p><p>She set the pen down and slipped her phone into her back pocket. Sam's house phone rang, and Bella picked it up. "Uley residence," She answered. "Hello?" She asked into the phone, only silence greeting her. "I'm hanging up now," She responded. "Bella," Bella froze, brows pulling together. "Dad? Why didn't you say anything?" She asked, setting her wallet down. "Bella…I uh," Charlie hesitated on the other line, and Bella became worried. She never heard her father sound<em> scared</em>. "You sound…off. Dad…is someone with you?" She asked, swallowing the lump that was forming in her throat.</p><p>Charlie was always able to handle himself, and it strikes her odd that someone got the jump on wasn't invincible of course, but Charlie was smart. She started to wonder if it was someone at all. "Is she there?" She asked quietly, her bottom lip trembling as Charlie sniffled. She had never seen Charlie cry except when Renee took her away when she was young. It broke her heart.</p><p>Bella closed her eyes, a tear slipping down her cheek as the cold, light voice filtered on. "It wasn't easy getting to you. I saw Daddy one night, and well I'm sure you can already guess what happened afterward. He tastes very good," She purred. "Don't you touch him," Bella snapped, her free hand balling into a fist.</p><p>"I already have. He's a strong one. Hmmm…but like most humans, they become useless. You have 3 hours. If I smell dog, I will snap his neck. Come alone. 1628 Silverwood Drive. Seattle. Leave your phone. Take the taxi," Bella wrote down the address, tearing off the piece of paper. "It takes a minute to get a taxi and it takes 3 hours just to get into Seattle. I need more time," Bella pleaded, tapping her foot against the floor.</p><p>"Tsk, tsk. You should listen better. I said <em>the taxi. </em>It should be out there now. I think you better make haste. 2 hours and 59 minutes," The line went dead, and Bella rushed to the door, stopping short as a yellow taxi pulled up to the door. She rushed outside, memorizing the address, the slip of paper falling from her hands.</p><hr/><p>Paul wrinkled his nose as he bent down, Bella's scribbled handwriting facing him as he picked up the piece of paper. "She left in a hurry to just be going to the store," Sam murmured placing the phone back onto the hook. "Your truck is still here, her wallet, phone, why didn't she take it?" Jared asked, turning to face Sam. "I don't know. Paul, find anything?" Sam turned in the direction of the porch, but Paul was nowhere in sight.</p><hr/><p>Bella tossed what cash she had on hand, and scrambled out of the taxi, staring at the small house. It was late in the evening, and there was nothing but woods surrounding the old-looking place. She steadied herself before walking forward. Her heart raced in her chest as terror filled her body. What she was doing was incredibly stupid, but this was her father. She didn't have time to wait. She would always die for the ones she loved. No question about it.</p><p>The small wooden door was like death, and she reached out her hand, her fingers curling around the glass knob. She pushed the door open, the smell of stale air greeting her. "Close the door Bella," Victoria whispered, and Bella peered into the darkness unable to see a damn thing.</p><p>Bella shut the door, and as it slammed shut, a dim lamp cut on. Bella froze at the sight before her. Charlie sat in the middle of the bare room, bound to a chair. He looked like he'd been through hell. His face was all cut up, bruises littering every visible part of his body. Bella let out a small whimper at the sight of his broken fingers. Bella rushed forward, dropping to his knees in front of him. "Dad..." She whispered, her shaking hands running over his bruised hands.</p><p>He opened his mouth to speak, but no words would come out. "Let him go," Bella demanded, looking around for Victoria. <em>Woosh. </em>"I don't think so. You have caused me so much pain…..it's only right I return the favor," Victoria whispered in her ear. Victoria's hand connected with Bella's cheek, sending her flying against the wall. She slid down the wall, breathing heavily as she stared Victoria down.</p><p>Bella could feel the pain of her rib as she breathed. Victoria was in front of her in seconds, crouching before her, a small smile playing on her lips. Her finger moved a strand of hair from Bella's face. "You're so willing….the cow walks towards slaughter…"</p><p>Victoria wrapped her fingers around Bella's neck, slowly dragging her up the wall. "Maybe I should be a little gentle hmmm? I want you to slowly feel pain…" Cold, hurt, black eyes stared Bella down, Victoria's smile dropping from her face. She dropped Bella to the floor and crouched back down in front of her. Victoria wrapped Bella's hair around her fingers, dragging her back into the center of the room. She sat Bella across from Charlie, holding her face in her hands. "Look at him Bella. Look at where you put him. Look at what you and your precious Cullen's did. The girls didn't have to die Bella. Pity,"</p><p>She pushed Bella to the side, standing once again. Bella shook her head frantically as Victoria circled Charlie. "No! I'm the one you want. You don't have to do this!" She pleaded, going still as Victoria punched Charlie in the face. It was hard enough to knock his head to the side, and Bella realized that this wasn't going to be fast. She was going to draw it out.</p><p>Charlie, a brave man, didn't even grunt as Victoria beat him blind. She raked her claws down Charlie's face, licking the blood off her fingers. "I wonder if she tastes just as good," She whispered, grabbing Charlie's arm. "NO!" Bella screamed, unable to hold back her cry as she heard the sickening break of his bone. Charlie this time could only yell, his body in between consciousness and unconsciousness.</p><p>"HURT ME! YOU WANT ME! He's got nothing, NOTHING to do with this. This is between me and you," Bella snapped, moving to stand on her feet. Victoria let Charlie's head drop to the side, and she raised a slim brow in return. Bella only had to blink once, and Victoria's curls were swaying in front of her face. Bella hunched over, gasping for breath as the rock-solid fist connected with her gut. Her eyes watered, and her knees buckled as swift feet swiped under her own legs.</p><p>Her knees hit the hard floor and Bella fell forward, a knee hitting her lower back. She curled on her side, a stone-cold foot bruising the flesh over her ribs, kicking her hard enough for her to roll over. Her head lolled to the side, and she raked her eyes over Charlie's broken form. "You'll die for them Bella?" Victoria asked, her black eyes staring into her own as she laid on the floor next to her. Bella spit the blood from her mouth, nodding weakly. "Always," Victoria smiled a sinister smile, moving the hair from Bella's forehead.</p><p>"You must be good at making promises," A small glint in her eyes reflected at Bella like a warning, and Bella clenched her teeth together. She wouldn't give Victoria the satisfaction of her pain. As sick as it sounded, broken bones and bruised body parts, were nothing compared to the bite mark of James, and she'd rather face this brutal torture than to see Charlie suffer.</p><p>Bella shut her eyes as Victoria played her sick game of beat and bleed. She wasn't sure how long it had been going on, but she remembered Charlie waking up at some point, screaming for Victoria to lay off and kill him instead, but his pleas were ignored.</p><p>Bella couldn't feel one of her legs, an ankle hurt, and her elbow was at a crooked angle, and she was sure her nose was broken. She pursed her lips together, somehow keeping in a scream as her left wrist was squeezed, almost to the point of being broken. Victoria growled low in Bella's ear. "I'm getting bored Bella," She hissed. "You won't even scream…I should snap your neck right now…"</p><p>Victoria slowly stepped over Bella and behind Charlie, running a finger down his neck. "Think he'll scream some more?" She taunted, laughing softly at Bella. Bella shook her head no. "Me for him! That's the deal!" She rasped. Victoria growled, gripping Charlie's hair, forcing his head back. "NO! Don't you fucking dare!" Bella screamed, reaching out for Charlie. "I swear to god! Don't you touch him!" Bella yelled, tears leaking from her eyes.</p><p>"M-make it quick…" Charlie whispered, holding eye contact with Bella. "Dad…" She whimpered, eyeing Victoria's fingers. They were coiling and uncoiling, and she knew that Victoria was done. 'I love you' Charlie mouthed, closing his eyes. "VICTORIA!" She screamed, drawing out her name.</p><p>Victoria stopped, shocked at Bella's outburst. She suddenly tilted her head, letting Charlie's head go. The sound of a door breaking took Victoria's attention, and Bella blinked slowly, her vision blurring slightly. "You found my hiding spot," Victoria whispered, her body tensing in preparation. The man before her said nothing, his eyes quickly taking in the scene around him.</p><p>Victoria narrowed her eyes as he suddenly burst into nothing but fur, and she sprang, heading for the walls, barely missing the large teeth. She aimed for the semi-broken window, crashing through it. She took one glance behind her, and her eyes widened as the beast was on her tail.</p><p>She flitted up into a nearby tree, sneering down at it as it clawed at the bark. "Risk killing me or letting them die!" She hissed, smiling to herself as it growled at her one more time before shooting off in the opposite direction.</p><p>Bella grunted as she used her working hand to untie the knots around his wrists and ankles. "Dad…are you okay?" She asked, loosening the last knot. He slumped to the floor, and Bella cradled his body. Charlie's face was covered in scars and blood, his breathing raspy. "I'm in a…lot of pain…but.." He swallowed, grunting softly as he ran a thumb over her busted lip. "I know. Listen to me, y-you can't tell anyone, no one a-about what happened in here tonight. If they ask who did this, say they wore a mask and that …t-they used a voice m-m-modifier," She gasped, leaning back against the wooden floor.</p><p>"What about the m-man?" Charlie asked, his eyes drooping. "He's going to save us," She whispered.</p><p>As Bella's eyes started to flutter close, a tan figure stood over her, and Paul's muffled voice barely registered to her ears. "I've got you now,"</p><p>She reached for his hand, and his long, slim fingers intertwined with hers, squeezing her hand tightly. She held his hand to her chest, her heart beat strong, fighting on as much as it could.</p><hr/><p>White lights blinded Bella as she opened her eyes, blurry faces above her own, and a horrible beeping noise echoed throughout the area. "Charlie?" She asked softly, unable to get a response as the people staring down at her were talking over her.</p><p>"W-where's Charlie?" She questioned again, her head moving to the side, trying to catch someone's attention. "She's saying something. Sweetheart, can you hear me?" An older man asked, and Bella could barely move, and her body felt like it was on fire. "Where's my dad?" She asked, her eyes looking around for any sign of anything.</p><p>"Do you know where you are?" Another one asked and Bella grunted as everything was starting to go fuzzy. A sudden surge of adrenaline rushed through her veins and Bella suddenly sat up, her hand gripping onto the scrubs of a nurse. "CHARLIE SWAN! WHERE IS HE?!" She yelled in her face, panic slowly settling in as she tried looking around. She couldn't see much over their heads and she couldn't remember if Charlie was alive. All she saw was white. And blood.</p><p>"P-Paul. I want….where is Paul?" She asked one of the nurses, ignoring them as they tried to get her to lay down. "Ma'am, ma'am please," One of them asked, gently pushing on her shoulders. Bella fought against the hands, her heart hammering in her chest. "PAUL!" She screamed, trying to push her body upwards to see over their heads. Her eyes caught the tips of black hair, and through the small gap of people, her eyes widened, and she pointed in his direction. "Stop! He's… Paul!" One of the nurses held up his hand, and the gurney she was on stopped. The nurses closest parted ways, and Paul grasped her hand once in proximity. "Charlie. Is he okay?" She asked, letting him push her back down.</p><p>"He's in ICU. You need to relax," He soothed, holding their hands to his own heart. "Sir, we need to hurry this along. The morphine is about to kick in," Paul lifted his eyes, growling low, and the nurse looked away, audibly gulping. He glanced back down at Bella then, squeezing her hand. "Don't leave me," Bella mumbled tiredly.</p><p>Paul shook his head, following along with her as they rolled her into the emergency wing.</p><hr/><p>"Is she going to be okay?" Sam asked in a hushed whisper, glancing over his shoulder. The doctor nodded, removing his mask. "She will, lots of recovery. Sprained nose, broken leg so she's going to be on crutches for a few months. Her wrist is sprained so that'll be in a splint for a few days, and then we'll sling it before she leaves. Foot too. Whatever happened, the guy did a number on them. Her father has similar injuries but not as extensive. He has some broken fingers and he'll be in a boot. Deep gashes all over his body, he needed a lot of stitches, but he'll make it out okay, he just needs to regroup," Sam nodded gratefully. "When can they both be released?" He asked.</p><p>"The girl needs at least a week here. Her father, just a few days maybe," Sam nodded, looking back at Bella. "Can you move her father to her room or the both of them to a bigger room? If I have to pay for the accommodations, I can," The doctor shook his head. "That won't be necessary. It can be done. He's an officer of the law. I'll get someone on that right away," Sam shook his hand, running a hand through his hair. "Hey doc, how long is she going to be out?"</p><p>The doctor poured some sanitizer on his hand, leading Sam to Charlie's room. "She'll be out for the rest of the night and early morning. She was hysterical. Nurses didn't expect her to wake but she did, a classic rush of adrenaline, asking for her father, asking for a guy. He came and calmed her down, and she's been out since. She's lucky to even move anything,"</p><p>"Once we move him, you can visit him. He's stable and given that they'll be taken care of once they leave, he should recover nicely. I've monitored her a bit and him too, so don't be surprised that they may experience PTSD. They were tortured, it's only common," The doctor left Sam alone, and he watched Charlie sleep before heading back into Bella's room.</p><p>"Hey…" Sam whispered, going to the other side of her bed. Paul didn't look up, but his shift in body was an acknowledgment of his presence. "She'll be here for a week or so. The boys are holding things down, and until they're released, we're here 24/7. I'll watch over Charlie while he's in ICU. Was it her?"</p><p>Paul slowly looked up, a murderous look in his eyes. He nodded, looking back down. "I almost had her, but they needed me," Sam nodded in understanding. "You made the right decision. Even leaving without saying anything. You're faster," He glanced down at their adjoined hands, leaning back into the uncomfortable chair. "We'll catch her," Sam vowed.</p><p>
  <strong>Two Weeks Later</strong>
</p><p>Bella thrashed around in the bed, fighting the arms that reached for her. A hot hand smoothed over her forehead, and a rough voice was speaking to her. "Bella…" Her eyes snapped open and she gripped Paul's shirt tightly, meeting his dark eyes. "It's okay," He whispered, leaning down to lay his forehead against hers. Bella let out a shaky breath, grabbing onto him for dear life, using him as an anchor.</p><p>"It's okay," He whispered in her ear, gently lowering himself into the bed, careful of her leg. As she slowly fell back asleep, her grip never loosened on his shirt, and he wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her close in the night. She talked in her sleep off and on throughout the night. Mostly pleading or calling Charlie's name. Paul's name slipped past her tongue and with each mumble, name, or whimper, his anger only grew.</p><p>Over the next several weeks, the Uley pack was anything but calm. Bella's nightmares were more frequent, and Charlie didn't want to sleep. No vampires had been in the area, but Sam was still seeing signs. These boys were changing, and it wasn't because of a close threat. He got the shock of a lifetime when his ex-fiancé Leah Clearwater phased into a wolf, causing her poor father to have a heart attack. The shock of his death triggered the phase of Seth Clearwater, and the pack had a new addition. Leah was, as expected, bitter, unable to even look Sam or her cousin in the eye. She didn't blame Sam or Emily for what happened, and once she knew the truth, she blamed life. She was having a hard time adjusting but sometimes found comfort in Bella who was still on mandatory bed rest.</p><p>They connected instantly, and Leah found that she wasn't alone. Her heart had been scorched at one point too. Paul was hard to get around, and he mostly, well always, stayed by Bella's side, alternating sometimes to check on Charlie. He paid Leah no mind each time she came to visit, but Leah could feel his eyes watching her. The younger boys would get testy, and Paul was even more on edge when their emotions got high.</p><p>While Charlie was slowly recovering, Sam broke everything down. Charlie was finally let in on the secret, and the truth about what really went bump in the night, and his daughter's role it in all. It was a hard pill to swallow, but in true Swan fashion, he took it in stride. He was able to witness the weird relationships between his daughter and this pack.</p><p>He kept an eye on Paul, realizing that he acted differently around Bella. He never strayed too far, and he kept the boys in check when Sam was off to work. If they got too close, it only took one look, and the others would be turning tail.</p><p>He observed the way she looked at him, and he knew that look. He held that same look when he met Renee. His daughter didn't realize it, but she loved Paul, maybe or maybe not in love with him, but she had love in her heart that went past friendly. When she was finally able to move around on her own, Paul would sit within her proximity, but would otherwise leave her to her own devices, so far as to blend in with the silence that Charlie would forget he'd even be in the room.</p><p>Bella would explain how everything started; Charlie would glance in Paul's direction, and he found it quite interesting that he'd shift, just barely, and incline his head towards her. He was very in sync with Bella, and Charlie found it fascinating.</p><p>The Swan's stuck to their cover story when officers from Seattle came down to speak with them, and since Charlie barely remembered the whole ordeal, nothing seemed amiss. Charlie had a newfound hatred for vampires, and his injuries made it harder for him to get back to work. At the current moment, he was on paid sick leave until he had a psych evaluation. With Sam's advice, Charlie was able to convince his Super to get a psych eval from the tribe's own therapist.</p><p>This world was a weird one, and he would've never known it existed. It brought he and Billy's relationship further and strained it somewhat when it came to Jacob. Charlie knew now that Jacob would be like the others and he didn't know what that meant for Bella. You were a fool to not see that the boy was in love, and the sad truth was that Jacob had loved her before the poor boy knew what love was.</p><p>Charlie was slowly falling into step with this new life, and despite the weirdness of it, he was just happy to see his daughter happy, and they've never been closer. Once he was healed, he'd go back home, but for now, he was content.</p><hr/><p>Bella leaned on Paul's arm as she hobbled into the office of Forks High School. She smiled at the receptionist. "I'm Bella Swan. I'm here for the final exam," The receptionist smiled, shooting out of her chair. "Oh yes! Bella! Right on time. Your friend can accompany you to your chair and can wait out here," Bella nodded, and they followed behind her towards the gym. There weren't many students, 30 at most, and as usual, they watched her every move. "I hate when they stare," She whispered, knowing Paul could hear her.</p><p>The small squeeze of his fingers made the nerves die down a bit. She internally groaned as she was placed next to Mike. He smiled up at her, glancing at Paul warily. Paul paid him no mind as he leaned down to whisper in Bella's ear. "I'll be right outside," Bella nodded, and sat down in her seat, missing the heated glare Paul sent Mike's way. "Bella," Mike whispered, and Bella glanced over, raising a brow.</p><p>"We heard what happened. Glad to know you're okay. Who's your boyfriend?" Bella chuckled to herself, shaking her head. "He's not my boyfriend, he's my friend," She clarified. Mike stared at her incredulously, glancing behind him. Paul was sitting in the lobby area, his arms crossed over his chest. "A friend? A guy that looks at you like <em>that</em> is not your friend," Bella blushed, looking back down at the turned over test. "Girls can really be dense," He whispered, and Bella snorted. "Us? Jessica's been crushing on you since I got here. Don't call me dense," Mike reared back, clearing his throat. "Really?" He asked. Bella nodded, "Really,"</p><p>Soon, students started filling in and the test began. Bella concentrated and almost laughed at the simplicity of it. She was probably the fifth person to be finished, Mike finishing 6th. "What are your plans now?" Mike asked, helping Bella to her feet. "Apply to the college here on the outskirts," She answered, letting him lead her to the lobby. "You're not going to the college in Seattle?" He questioned curiously. Bella softly laughed. "No, I got enough of Seattle. Besides, I want to stay close to friends and family," She responded.</p><p>Mike slowed down a bit, and Bella glanced at him. "I don't have a chance, do I?" Bella patted his hand but shook her head. "I'm sorry. But trust me when I say this, Jessica has it bad for you," She laughed as his cheeks turned pink, and she let him go on, Paul standing from his spot on the bench, taking Bella's arm.</p><p>"Were you by any chance listening to our conversation?" She asked. "Which part?" He responded, and Bella chuckled, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Hey, maybe after my foot heals up nice, we should have a movie night or all of us go out to the movies. I know with everything going on it is not the most brilliant of ideas, but you guys need a break. Charlie and I are with you guys 24/7, and I don't think Victoria's down for another tango. I think it'll ease things up a bit, don't you?"</p><p>She questioned as they walked towards his truck. He didn't answer but sent a smile her way.</p><p>Bella smiled in return, her eyes sparkling for once since the ordeal with Victoria. Paul drove out of the parking lot, holding Bella's hand in his, and Bella glanced down at them. She knew one thing though; you don't hold hands for this long with friends.</p><p>
  <strong>AN: Hope you all enjoyed! Below is a sneak peek for the next chapter!</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sneak Peek</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Bella ran her fingers along the smooth skin of Paul's back, her fingers grazing over a scar. "You don't mind?" She questioned softly; the soft glow of the lamp illuminated him in soft light. He shook his head, watching her intently as she explored some of the year-old scars.</p><p>"What happened to you?" She whispered, her eyes glossing over as she ran her fingers across a large scar that wrapped from his chest to the side of his body. He gently grabbed her hand, placing it over his heart. Bella felt his heart beating steadily under her palm, and she splayed her fingers, staring into his eyes. She leaned her forehead against his, carefully wrapping her arms around his neck.</p><p>His hands rested against her waist, and he closed his eyes. "Come on, everyone's waiting," She whispered into his neck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Purpose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Paul explores his 'feelings' for Bella. <br/>Bella learns the truth about Paul's scars.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Facebook link for the story: https://www.facebook.com/groups/169911221599588</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>There was something about Isabella Swan that made her a wild card in my book. She wasn't what I expected her to be. She didn't act the way I expected her to. She was different, and the moment I breathed life into her lungs, I knew.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sam's riled state made me even more sure. I knew he couldn't stand my guts; asking Bella who she was just pissed him off even more. I was curious from the start. Why would she, someone who isn't even Native American, get tied to us? Someone who loved the enemy. Why was she here?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was the next day when I got my question answered. She didn't even see me standing there at first, running right into me. She was warm, warmer than usual for a human. Her brown eyes were wide; scared. But she wasn't afraid of me. I could smell it. She was perceptive, very perceptive. She talked to me like I was a normal person like I wasn't the most dangerous thing around her right now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I think that's when she became my wildcard. There was no fear in her eyes, no self-preservation, nothing. She asked me to the beach. At that moment, I had no idea what she wanted from me, but I knew why she was here.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When her heart synced with mine, I knew why the gods put her in Sam's path, and of course, they'd use him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I didn't want to rip her head off when she touched me, the rage inside for once didn't shoot to the surface. Her hands were warm, calm, they didn't shake.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She lied to her best friend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For us.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She defended me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was brave.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She's treated me like a person and didn't know a thing about me. Didn't know that I enjoy the feeling of blood running down my fingers or a face beneath my fist. She didn't know that I intentionally hurt a packmate just because. It wasn't just that Emily touched me. Her touch wasn't right.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Bella's? It was like fire. Her small gesture said a lot. So of course, I'd defend it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I didn't think she was crazy. She sought me out for protection, on two accounts, and of course, who was I to refuse? She, the only human being on this earth that could get close to me, was meant to. When you just have one person…they start to mean everything.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I think it was because I figured it out, I knew, and I had to covet. If she really was the only thing that I could have, I wasn't going to lose her. She was brave once again, confronting something that wanted her dead since it saw her. Her life couldn't end, I wasn't going to let it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The faith she put in me. She trusted me. Her body was soft, warm, and she smelled like nature.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then she was gone. Of course, I found her. She didn't just let the paper slip. She left a breadcrumb. I didn't have time to wait, and I knew there was only one thing that would get her to leave.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I could smell the blood before I even stalked upon the shack-like home. Bella's scream was like a battle cry, and I felt something I've never felt before. It was more than rage, it was something more than just a basic need to keep her safe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was so close to ending the pathetic leech's life, but it was right. I could chase her all night long and let them bleed out. Charlie was fucked up 4 ways to Sunday, and Bella…she was a mess. But she was strong, and she placed my hand to her heart, and it was like I was giving her life once again, her heart no longer faint, but beating stronger by the second.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella Swan wasn't just any wild card. She was </em>
  <em>
    <strong>my</strong>
  </em>
  <em> wildcard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Were you by any chance listening to our conversation?"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wasn't really. It wasn't like the kid had a chance but I listened to what she said. I was her friend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her friend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The fact was, Bella was mine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was mine in the purest form.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was what made me human.</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Sure is good to be home," Charlie murmured, grunting slightly as Bella helped him sit into his recliner. Bella smiled. "I know it got stuffy over there," Charlie raised his brows, giving her a humorous look. "All good?" She asked, glancing over Charlie's head at Paul and Embry. "We're good. No one's been here," Embry stated, taking a few looks in the kitchen. "Embry, stay out of my fridge," Bella warned. Being on bed rest for the last few months gave Bella loads of time to really see into their lives. Embry could eat Sam out of a house, and that's on a regular diet. Seth was the shy, cute little boy who was probably the most optimistic person she's ever met. He was always chipper. Leah was quiet, but a really nice person once you got past her tough exterior. Jared was kind and sweet, always there to ease the tension.</p><p>Jamie and Levi were two of a kind. Both were pranksters, but Jamie was the more composed twin, usually getting Levi out of trouble.</p><p>Quil, well he was the jokester, and he always had some corny joke.</p><p>"<em>What do you call an alligator with a vest on?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Bella raised her brow at him, then sighed seeing as he wasn't going to blurt it out like usual. "Um, I don't know, an alivestor?" Quil shook his head and started to laugh, banging his fist on the bed. "No, god, an InVESTigator!" Bella could only shake her head as his laughter filled the room, and his body shook. He plopped on the bed she was laying on, only for them to both freeze as there was a large cracking sound. Quil glanced over at Paul who just leaned against the chair he was in, crossing his arms over his chest.</em>
</p><p>"<em>What was that?" Sam called from the other room.</em></p><p>Bella chuckled at the memory, standing slowly. "You get out of that boot soon right?" Charlie asked, glancing down at her foot. "Yeah, next Monday I believe, then I have to use those god-forsaken crutches," Charlie just patted her non-injured hand.</p><p>She sat on the couch, glancing at him seriously for a moment. "I know this is a lot to take in, and it's not every day you find out vampires and wolves exist, and that you've been around them your whole life,"</p><p>Charlie shrugged. "I wish I didn't know," He replied, grabbing her hand. "I'm sorry," Bella whispered. Charlie shook his head, in no way blaming her for what happened to them. "Bells. This isn't your fault. I would've rather you stayed than come save me. If this is anyone's fault, it's those damn Cullen's. They shouldn't have left you alone with her out there. I knew something was wrong with her,"</p><p>Bella's frows furrowed, and she tilted her head. "What do you mean?" Charlie frowned, readjusting himself before explaining. "The morning you called me when I was investigating those murders. She approached me, and she looked too off, too out of place. She had my lighter in her hand…"</p><p>Bella rubbed her arms as chills ran up her spine. "She was watching you," Bella whispered, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Well, she's probably long gone, right? I don't think she'd want to have a tango with wolf boy there," Charlie muttered, nodding his head in Paul's direction. "Dad, she'll stop at nothing to kill me, this isn't over until one of us is dead," She explained.</p><p>"You mean until <em>she</em> is dead. She won't get away next time. Sam wants your place added to our route. Paul will probably be here most of the time, right? So, you two should be alright. Although Chief, I would put off going into work any time soon. It'll probably be easier for us to keep an eye on you, and see if she makes a move," Charlie nodded, already calculating his sick hours. "You okay?" Bella asked, patting his hand. Charlie smiled, nodding. "You're okay, and that's all that matters,"</p><p>A knock sounded on the front door, and Bella glanced over, a spike of fear running down her spine. A warm hand squeezed her shoulder, and Bella looked up into the kind face of Embry. "You're fine. They have a heartbeat," He held out his hand, helping her stand, and walked her to the front door.</p><p>Bella glanced through the peephole, turning to look at Embry. "It's Jacob," She whispered, her eyes widening slightly. Embry frowned, and he internally groaned. "Your call, but we're ordered not to leave," Bella sighed softly, nodding. She rubbed his arm in comfort, watching him head into the kitchen.</p><p>She turned back to the door, opening it, giving Jacob a small smile. He looked slightly different; his long hair tied neatly with a rubber band. His face was starting to thin out a bit. He had half a dozen flowers in his hand. "Hey," He greeted, handing them to her. "Hey, thanks," Jacob chuckled, glancing at her foot. "You're all busted up loca, how's Charlie?" Bella let Jacob inside, leading him into the living room. "Look who's here," Bella smiled. Charlie smiled at him and held out his hand. "Good to see you son,"</p><p>Jacob slid his eyes over to the figure that sat in the chair adjacent to Charlie, frowning slightly. "Paul," Jacob greeted, the wolf nodding at him in acknowledgment. "I just wanted to stop by, wish you guys well. You two are lucky to be alive, or so I've heard," Bella was internally panicking as Jacob sat down.</p><p>She wasn't sure how to act around him. If he sees Embry, she wasn't sure if a confrontation could be stopped.</p><p>She slid her gaze to the kitchen, seeing Embry poking his head out. He was giving her a look of concern, wondering what was wrong with her. "Dad, thirsty?" She asked, and Charlie nodded, looking up in thanks, oblivious to her nerves.</p><p>"Jake?" She questioned, who shook his head. "I'll get it for you Bells. You should sit," Bella waved her hand, "I need to move around anyway, I've got it," She was already heading into the kitchen, and Jacob didn't miss the way Paul watched her, standing moments after, following her into the kitchen.</p><p>"So uh Charlie, what's up with him? I didn't think he stepped foot off LaPush," Jacob whispered, leaning close. Charlie raised his brows, turning his head in the direction of the kitchen. "Oh you know, they're friends, and he's been helping Bella and I out a lot since the ordeal," Jacob hummed.</p><p>"Just friends?" Charlie reared back at his question, noticing the inflection in his voice. "Jake…I think if Bella were dating the boy I'd know, and if she was, it wouldn't be anybody's business but hers. He's not as bad as you think," Jacob shrugged, glancing back at the kitchen.</p><p>"Can I ask you something?" Jacob asked, and Charlie nodded, his mustache twitching slightly. "I was wondering if I could take Bella out, you know, once she heals up nice," Charlie wanted to hit his head against something, anything, at that moment. The teenage years weren't something he missed personally. "Look Jake," Charlie started, but an eerie, faint, howl sounded from the depts of somewhere, cutting him off.</p><p>Jacob heard the back door slam shut, and he stood, leaning his body to get a look at who left. "You've got to be kidding me," Jacob muttered under his breath, heading towards the kitchen. "Bells…" Jacob trailed off as he rounded the corner, stopping as he saw Paul whispering something very intently in her ear. "Does he need us?" Bella whispered, her attention on Paul, oblivious to Jacob's presence. Paul shook his head, inclining his head.</p><p>Bella glanced over, raising her brows in surprise. "Hey, is everything alright?" She questioned, noticing the expression on his face. "I uh," He trailed off, shaking his head. "Nothing," He whispered. The phone rang, and Bella reached over, grabbing it off the hook.</p><p>"Swan residence," She answered, brows furrowing. "Hello?" She asked again, glancing at Paul. She pulled the phone away from her ear, glancing at it in confusion. "Wrong number," She shrugged, hanging it up. It rang again, and Bella frowned. "Paul," Bella whispered, staring at the green contraption with hesitance as it stopped ringing. The phone rang again seconds later, and Bella jumped. Jacob watched as she slipped her arm around Paul's forearm, frowning. "What's wrong?" He asked, confused at their reaction, their silence to him worrying him even more. Bella snatched the phone off the hook, spitting out a "what?", only for her eyes to go wide. "Mrs. Deaton, yes, this is she. Did you just call? Oh, bad reception...I apologize. What can I do for you?"</p><p>Jacob's eyes slid down to Bella's hand, which slid down his arm and intertwined with Paul's. "Next week? Um, I can, I can do that. Can I bring a guest? I'll be on crutches. Great, I'll see you then. Thank you!" She hung up the phone, a wide smile breaking out on her face. "I got in!" She stated enthusiastically, slightly bouncing on her good foot, throwing her arms around Paul's neck. Jacob swallowed, moving into the kitchen from the entrance, biting his lip.</p><p>He turned his head to look back into the kitchen. Paul had embraced Bella, his hands comfortably resting on her waist, his face in the crook of her neck. Jacob walked back into the living room, plopping down onto the couch. Charlie glanced over at the long look on his face. "There's plenty of fish in the sea kid," Jacob sighed, shaking his head. "Not like her. I just don't know what she sees in him," Charlie grabbed his glass of water, taking a sip. "You're not supposed to. If you're her friend, you want her to be happy,"</p><p>Jacob knew he was right. He and Bella weren't the friends that told each other everything. He could barely call themselves best friends, but she was his friend. They clicked when she moved back to Forks, and she was even more beautiful when she returned. There was something kind about Bella.</p><p>"He's dangerous Charlie. I've heard the stories, how he…" Charlie's stone-cold look stopped Jacob from talking any more. "I don't need you to repeat it. I was there. I remember," Jacob reared back in surprise, shaking his head in disbelief. "He's a murderer!" He snapped, standing angrily.</p><p>"You watch your tone with me boy. I know what he was then, and I know what he is now, and a murderer is not it!" Charlie raised his voice, barely managing to stand on his own. "What the hell is going on in here?" Bella asked, emerging from the kitchen taking in the scene before her. Jake was standing almost chest to chest with Charlie, breathing heavily.</p><p>Paul seemed to glide forward, pulling Jacob away, giving him a hard look. Jacob shrugged out of his hold and looked at Bella as she helped Charlie back down. "Breathe dad. I haven't seen you this mad in…ever. Jacob, what the hell are you doing?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest, waiting for an explanation.</p><p>Jacob stared at Charlie who shook his head. Jacob scoffed and pointed a shaking hand in Paul's direction. "He's a killer Bella. A murderer. I can't just sit here, and watch you…hug him, and be comfortable when you don't know! I heard the stories, I remember. He murdered his parents in cold blood while they slept! You need to know the truth,"</p><p>The room was silent, and Charlie shook his head, scoffing to himself. Jacob walked forward, grabbing her arms, shaking her slightly. Bella blinked back tears, pursing her lips. "You don't know him. You don't…I believe he had good reason to. You can leave now," She shrugged out of his hold, turning away from him.</p><p>She went to Charlie, making sure he was alright. During the healing process, he couldn't be under lots of stress. "Bella…" Jacob grabbed her arm, and Bella turned her head in his direction with a glare. Paul stalked towards him, grabbing him by the arm. He pulled Jacob to the front door and opened it, shoving him outside.</p><p>Paul closed the door behind him, walking down the porch steps. Jacob stared at him wide-eyed, backing away, but Paul continued forward, grabbing Jacob by the shirt, knocking him against the wall of the house.</p><p>Paul leaned in close, his nose twitching. "If you ever put your hands on her again, I'll show you murder. Do we have an understanding?" He asked, raising a slim brow, his voice was eerily calm and steady, the promise of his threat strong. Jacob nodded, looking away.</p><p>"Why her?" Jacob asked, giving himself the courage to look back into the dark pools Paul had for eyes. "I mean, why choose the one girl that…first Cullen and now you. You don't deserve her. She's too good for you," Paul eased up, letting Jacob go. "And you're not bad enough for her," Paul taunted, tilting his head at him. "When you become one of us, remember this conversation. Touch her again like that, I'll break every bone in your body, wait till they heal, and break them again. If you stress Charlie out, you stress her out. I think you know where this is going,"</p><p>Jacob cautiously moved around Paul, glancing back at him. "I will never join your gang," Jacob spat, turning around and heading towards his car.</p><p>Paul walked inside, listening to the shower upstairs. He closed the door behind him, stopping at the bottom of the stairs. "She's not upset with you," Charlie called, leaning back in the recliner. "Just…Jesus kid," Charlie sat his beer down. Paul made his way to the couch, sitting down next to him.</p><p>"I've never seen her so damn happy. She smiles, not that uncomfortable smile…but she looks at you like…like you hang the moon. She doesn't say it, but you're important to her. Shit, you're the reason we are alive. I remember you at a young age, you <em>never </em>said a word. She makes you human, doesn't she? You can look at her and know that everything is going to be alright. You love her,"</p><p>"I don't think I can love," Paul responded truthfully, tilting his head slightly, listening to Bella as she moved around upstairs. Charlie shook his head in disagreement. "With the right person, you can. You'll die for her? You'll do anything she wants? Be anything for her? You hide it well, but I saw you, that gleam in your eyes. You wanted to kill him. You would if he weren't Bella's friend. Look son, I don't believe in all that soulmate crap, but I can't lie and say that I've never seen two people on Earth that are meant to be together than you two. I know my daughter, and she doesn't go for the book smarts, or the bad boy, the popular guy, it's <em>you</em> that intrigues her. Your heart,"</p><p>Paul glanced over at Charlie, his brows furrowing. It was the first time any expression could be seen on his face. "She's the only person I care about," Charlie turned on the tv, picking up his beer. "Then that's enough for me, don't tell Bella I had one okay?" Paul chuckled, standing up. "I don't have to tell you no funny business, right?" Paul just chuckled, his tongue swiping over his bottom lip. "Goodnight Charlie,"</p><p>Bella was already in her room when she heard the shower cut back on. She pulled on her robe, grabbing the brush on her nightstand. She brushed through her knots, staring at herself through her floor mirror. She looked much different than the last time she was here. She had some life to her. She wasn't that shell of a broken girl.</p><p>She glanced at her window, a distant memory of Edward popping up into her mind. It no longer hurt. She felt nothing. Except for blame. This was their fault too, and like the cowards they were, they left her to deal with the aftermath. She wondered what her purpose was if vampirism wasn't the life. What would she do with hers?</p><p>She stared at the floor, trying to figure herself out. Where does she stand in life? What is her purpose outside of the pack? She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even hear the shower stop, or even hear the bathroom door open. "Bella?" She blinked, snapping her head in the direction of the closet. Paul was wrapped in a plain white towel, holding a change of clothes that looked to be Charlie's. "Sorry, I was just, thinking is all," She looked away, her cheeks turning pink as he let it drop from his waist. "Do you think we have a purpose? You know, in life?" She questioned, glancing at him through the mirror, meeting his eyes.</p><p>"I believe so. Look at us. Our purpose is fighting vampires," Bella had to chuckle, leaning back against the pillows on her bed. "What about normal people? People who don't know any of this exists. What's their purpose? What's mine?" He was silent for a moment, and she could hear the rustling of clothes. The bed dipped beside her, and Paul grabbed the brush from her hands. She sat up on the edge, waiting patiently. "You have to find it," He whispered, and Bella let him do his thing, feeling his fingers gripping small pieces here and there.</p><p>"About what Jacob said earlier….it doesn't change anything," She said, chewing on her lip, the slow settling sun shining through her room. "I'm still not the good guy," He responded, using a hair tie to keep the large braid together. Bella turned towards him, shaking her head in wonder. "But you aren't the bad guy," She leaned her head on his arm, turning her head at the sound of her cell. She reached over, seeing Sam's name flashing on the screen.</p><p>"Hey," She answered, brows furrowing. "Slow down, yeah, he…of course. We'll be there shortly," She hung up, sighing. "He said we shouldn't be there long, but this is urgent apparently," She stood, glancing down at him, her eyes going to his arm. She reached her hand forward, her thumb tracing his scar. She sat back on the bed, flicking on the lamp.</p><p>She ran her fingers along the smooth skin of Paul's back, her fingers grazing over a scar. "You don't mind?" She questioned softly; the soft glow of the lamp illuminated him in a soft light. He shook his head, watching her intently as she explored some of the year-old scars.</p><p>"What happened to you?" She whispered, her eyes glossing over as she ran her fingers across a large scar that wrapped from his chest to the side of his body. He gently grabbed her hand, placing it over his heart. Bella felt his heart beating steadily under her palm, and she splayed her fingers, staring into his eyes. She leaned her forehead against his, carefully wrapping her arms around his neck.</p><p>His hands rested against her waist, and he closed his eyes. "Come on, everyone's waiting," She whispered into his neck.</p><p>He nodded, pulling her closer. "I killed them…" He whispered, and Bella stayed still, listening intently. "Because they did this to me," He guided her hand down to his stomach, and she could feel the rigged flesh against her fingers. "I've never known kind hands. It's why I wasn't the most…nicest to Emily," He moved a single strand of hair that escaped her braid, pushing it behind her ear, watching her intently.</p><p>Her eyes glistened with tears when she glanced back up at him. "How old were you?" She asked, eyeing one on his neck. She met his eyes again, trying to see anything beyond that dark gaze of his. "4, when it started. 13 when it ended. They were asleep, like nothing happened. Your dad had come by the day before, and it only made them more…evil. My mother…she used to come in my room at night, and cry. Sometimes I wasn't even asleep yet when she would run her hands…" Paul didn't finish, and he blinked once before focusing back on her.</p><p>"Jesus, Paul…I…I'm sorry," She whispered, feeling saddened by his childhood history. She could fill in the blanks on her own, and her heart broke for him. He shrugged, grabbing her hand. "I'm not. This, I'm okay with," He squeezed his hand for emphasis.</p><p>She smiled softly, running her thumb along his hand. "Good," She whispered.</p><hr/><p>"God, it's been a minute," Bella patted the dashboard of her truck, sitting back as Paul drove to LaPush. "It honestly needs a tune-up," She commented, leaning into the seat, humming softly as it started to rain. Paul suddenly stepped on the brakes, and Bella braced her hand on the dash. The truck came to a halt, the tires skidding on the concrete. Paul braced his hand on the back of Bella's headrest to prevent whiplash if need be. "What the hell was that?" She asked, peering into the darkness.</p><p>Paul pointed to the left of them, and Bella sighed, rolling her eyes. "Who the hell rides out in front of a truck at night? I didn't even see him," She watched the biker dressed in dark clothing, ride off, completely oblivious. Paul continued on to Sam's, the truck descending into a comfortable silence.</p><p>"Did Jake give you a hard time?" She asked, just remembering about his outburst. "He's jealous," Paul chuckled. Bella sat up a bit straighter, looking at him. "Jealous? Does this have anything to do with Sam, and his other friends?" Paul shook his head, glancing down at her.</p><p>"Just you. He likes you," Bella's brows rose, and she hummed. Was she really so oblivious? "Am I really that dense? I never paid him much attention last year, and he gave me something for my birthday, I just always thought we were friends. But regardless, that didn't make him right to just call you things and not know the truth," She crossed her arms over her chest, shaking her head. "Do you think things will change when he phases?" She questioned. "I mean, his feelings, his whole attitude once he knows the truth," She clarified, shuffling her foot.</p><p>"Maybe? I don't want you to ever be afraid of me, or…upset, but when he phases, his temper will be uncontrollable, and if he hurts you, physically, emotionally, I won't be in control of my actions," He stated truthfully, pulling into Sam's driveway. He put the truck in park, and Bella reached over grabbing his hand. "You could never scare me," She admitted. She shrugged at his intrigued look. "You don't sugar coat, so I know what to expect. I gather, the people you care about, you'd raise hell behind them,"</p><p>Paul shook his head in disagreement. "Person. Not people. You know my darkest secret, all of it. When I first phased, I showed Sam what I did, the gruesome details, but you know why. I don't care about anyone else the way I care for you," He admitted, staring her deep in the eyes.</p><p>Her eyes glossed with tears, but none fell. She smiled a watery smile, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "I'm honored to hold that place in your life. Come on, Sam looks like he's about to blow a fuse," She nodded her head at the figure standing on the porch. Bella moved to open the door, and Paul grasped her hand gently. She turned back towards him, her eyes widening in surprise as he placed a kiss near the corner of her mouth, a smirk playing on his lips when he pulled away.</p><p>"You don't play fair," She said, opening the door, slowly hopping down. The truck was already cut off, and the driver side door shut, Paul standing beside her in an instant, closing her door. "I wasn't playing," He whispered into her ear, making her blush. She didn't respond, but walked beside him, raising her brows Sam's way. "You look like hell, and I'm in a boot. You sounded worried, what's wrong?" She questioned, stopping in front of Sam. He looked annoyed; his face set in a scowl. "Jared's brother phased a few hours ago," Sam said, glancing back inside the house. Bella waited, knowing he had more to say. "Something's wrong," He commented, shaking his head. He sighed heavily, sitting on the step. Bella sat down beside him, moving a bit so Paul could maneuver around her and Sam.</p><p>"What do you mean?" She questioned, briefly glancing behind her to see Paul's retreating form into the house. "He…it's like he's, I don't know. He's just... If I weren't afraid that Paul wouldn't stop, I'd let him choke the kid. He can't stand Jared, he somehow blames me for dragging him into this, but that's not it. Josiah is Jared's half-brother, and from what Jared has told me, he is barely Quileute. He shouldn't be able to phase, that's the problem. Bella, I think there's something coming, something big, they're preparing us for something," Sam ran a hand down his face, sighing heavily.</p><p>Bella's heart stuttered in her chest, different scenarios playing in her mind. "Something like what?" She asked, biting her lip in worry. Sam glanced back at her; his eyes weary. "War,"</p><p>"So you're telling me that anyone with a hint of Quileute blood will phase? This isn't normal?" She questioned, trying to get on the same page. Sam shrugged. "No, it's not," He stated frustrated, moving his shoulders backward and forwards. "Not according to the legends. There were three bloodlines. Black, Uley, and Ateara. Josiah? I have no clue where he comes from. Jared's mother isn't Quileute, and as far as she knew, the father was Caucasian. I mean the only explanation would be her own history, but she's adopted, has no idea who her parents were, and last I knew, it didn't run through the females," Sam growled to himself, bringing himself to a stand, pacing in front of her. "But Leah," Bella mentioned her brows furrowing. Sam shook his head. "As weird as that is, Harry was full blood. Somewhere down my family line, the bloodlines mixed, only natural. It works for her because it was passed through Harry. That makes sense, he doesn't,"</p><p>Bella chewed on her lip, frowning at the conclusion she came to in her head. "Is it possible that…one of them were…her father?" Sam paused, looking down at her, the expression on his face told her enough. "I don't want it to be, but Embry's father is unknown, and the only one old enough to match Jared's mother would be…Quil's grandfather," Bella glanced back into the house, seeing the smiling face of Embry. "So that leaves Billy and…your father. One of them is Embry's dad," She whispered gravely, glancing back at him one more time in hopes he didn't hear her.</p><p>"We'll figure it out okay? We'll do some digging, but right now, all you can do is watch out for them. We're a family now. If something does come this way, we'll be prepared. As for Josiah, all you can do is hope he's up for learning quickly," Bella advised, holding her hand out. Sam grabbed it, pulling her up. He wrinkled his nose, which didn't go unnoticed by Bella. "What?" She asked, raising a brow. "I showered," She said, smelling the sleeve of her shirt. Sam just laughed softly. "No, you don't stink. You just reek of Paul is all," Bella hit his arm playfully. "You say it like it's a bad thing," She chuckled, her smile wide, and her eyes shining with warmth.</p><p>Sam scoffed, smiling down at her in return. "Just be careful Bella. He's shown that he'll do what it takes to keep you safe, and as hard as I was trying not to listen, I heard what he said, so you know that he means what he says. He'll kill someone, human, not human, half-human, before they hurt you," Bella nodded in understanding. "I know, and I know he means it with every fiber of his being. When you say 'be careful', you don't mean in regards to him do you?" She asked, looking up at him.</p><p>Sam shook his head, his smile dropping from his face. "When you love, people get hurt. I'm only saying, be careful of yourself. Our hearts are our greatest strength and weakness," He placed a kiss on her hair, pulling her inside. "Just say hi to Emily before you go. She'll hit me with the rolling pin if you don't..." He joked, smiling back down at her, the conversation leaving her mind briefly as she laughed. "And we wouldn't want that, now would we?"</p><hr/><p>Bella leaned over, grabbing the pen out of the cup, signing her name on the dotted line. She smiled at Mrs. Deaton, who gave her a pearly white smile in return. Mrs. Deaton was in her senior, almost 65 in two short years, although she didn't look a day over 40. Her mocha brown skin was flawless, and she had long, curly black hair that went past her shoulders. She wore nude lipstick, that did nothing but highlight her caramel brown eyes. "You're all set. You should be receiving an email within the next few days about the start date, your classes, and any other financial information. We never get many students like you, wanting to tackle the education side of things. Oh, before I forget, here is an elective class you can take, It's a hands-on class for aspiring teachers. I think you might like it. As you can see, we have easily accessible ramps, and walkways so that you won't struggle too much. I hope you heal up nice. Also, tell Chief Swan I said hello, and thanks for fixing my flat," She smiled at the end, and Bella nodded, shaking her head. "Oh dad," She whispered to herself, saying goodbye, and grabbing the paperwork off the table.</p><p>She and Paul got into her truck, and Bella couldn't help but glance at him as he pulled out of the parking lot. She wasn't ashamed to say that she was once again taken back by the man that sat beside her. He was strangely beautiful in a mad kind of way.</p><p>He had that golden tan, the whole bad boy look down to a pat, not by choice, but it oddly fits him. His hair was in its usual spiked fashion, but she could tell it had grown a bit. His small lips sat symmetrically almost, and Bella was sure that if you held a paper in front of his face, every part of it would match.</p><p>He was dressed in something a little warm today, a black hoodie over his black t-shirt, accompanied with a black pair of ripped jeans, and a shoe brand Bella wasn't familiar with. He was ruggedly normal, and that's what made him perfect.</p><p>"What are you thinking about?" Paul questioned, glancing down at her in wonder. He could feel her staring and wondered what held her attention. She blinked, her eyes widening a fraction. "Nothing important," She said, a small smile on her face as she turned her attention back to the road.</p><p>"Oh there! A bookstore! I haven't been there since…" Her excitement slowly disappeared, replaced with the memory of what almost happened to her that night. "Since?" Paul questioned, pulling up in front of the storefront, watching her face as it morphed into different expressions faster than he could keep up with. "Edward saved my life that night. I got turned around, I was looking for a book on supernatural mythology, and it was really late when I left. I was supposed to meet up with my friends for dinner at the Italian restaurant a few blocks away, and these drunk frats just came out of nowhere. I want to say that I was lucky, but I believed Alice saw their decision, and…that's history, but I'm with you, so nothing to worry about," She gathered her wallet, already halfway out of the truck. She'd been hopping in and out of it so much that she got it enough to maneuver on her own.</p><p>Paul followed behind patiently as she went inside, automatically going to the romance section. He glanced at the titles, softly chuckling at the one series on display called 'Dusk'. He briefly read the synopsis provided, shaking his head as the things people come up with.</p><p>"I heard about that. There's a movie coming out about it. The main character's name is Becca I think," She went back to her exploring, even eyeing a few sci-fi thrillers. Paul's phone vibrated in his pocket, and he pulled it out, glancing at the text message from Sam.</p><p>
  <em>Can you pick up the usual?</em>
</p><p>Sending a quick 'yes', Paul looked up, seeing Bella trying to grab a book on a higher shelf. He made his way behind her, plucking it off the shelf. She smiled at him, grabbing it from his hands. "Thanks," She flipped through it, stopping on a page. "Sam needs me to get something from the store, it'll only take a minute. Good here?" He asked, looking around, finding the store empty except for the cashier. She nodded, lost in her book, her 'uh-huh' making him smile softly.</p><p>He was gone before she even poked her nose from under her book. She eyed the Dusk book, grabbing it off the self, wanting to see what the 'supernatural' world had to offer. She grasped up all of her purchases and went to the counter. "Woah, are you like, going to read all these?" Bella nodded, waiting for him to ring it up as she dug through her old, tattered wallet. "You look really familiar," He commented, and Bella tilted her head at the voice, glancing up at the cashier.</p><p>She swallowed, unable to forget a face like his. It was only ironic how things like this seemed to happen to her at the most inopportune times. She just hummed in response, hoping that he wouldn't recollect the last time they met. "Oh yeah…I definitely remember you. The crazy boyfriend of you isn't with you," He commented, looking around, almost scared. "Can you just tell me my total?" She asked, ready to leave. She'd wait outside if need be.</p><p>He looked almost flustered as he nodded. "Yeah, uh $35.62. Hey look…I was really fucked up, and hanging with the wrong crowd, and I want to apologize," Bela stared into his blue-green eyes, trying to tell if he was being sincere or not. "Well…I just hope you think twice before running up on some poor girl," She grabbed the bag after he slipped the receipt in. He gently grabbed her wrist, and Bella glanced down at his hand in disdain. She hated when people grabbed her for no reason.</p><p>"Can I..I know this is a lot I'm asking for, but can I take you out? There are a few restaurants around town,"</p><p>Even if he weren't a rapist, he didn't fit the bill for her. Her eyes were on something else. "Thanks, but no thanks," She pulled her bag off the counter, but he grabbed it instead, his other hand squeezing hers. "Really? I mean I'm not that bad of a guy. I could really show you a good time," He smiled, the hat on his head making him seem that much darker. Bella glanced outside the window, feeling a thrumming of energy. She eyed Paul who was coming up the sidewalk across the street.</p><p>"You have about 15 seconds to get your hand off me, and my bag or my friend is going to remove it for you," She glanced at his nametag, the name <strong>Bill </strong>printed in black letters. "Bill," She finished.</p><p>Bill tilted his head, looking around the store. "There's nobody in here but you sweetheart," The bell over the door dinged, and Bill glanced up at the figure that walked inside. "I'd recount," He threatened, and Bill swallowed as the biggest person he's ever seen in all his life walked forward, his face set in a scowl. "I think she asked for you to leave her be," Bill swallowed again, his fight or flight instincts kicking in. He let go of Bella and her bag, stepping back a bit. "Breaking fingers is his idea of a good time," Bella warned before Paul ushered her out.</p><p>Bill wouldn't forget the dark look that sat on the man's face before he left. He just smiled, an eerie, pearly white smile, before disappearing from view.</p><p>Outside, Bella and Paul were walking towards her truck and she looked over at him. "Would you have really broken his fingers?" She asked. Paul shook his head. "No, just his hand," He shrugged like it was the most natural thing. Bella snorted a laugh, shaking her head. "You sir, are different than the average human or shapeshifter. But, in a messed-up way, I like it,"</p><p>In an uncharacteristic move, Paul winked at her, opening the truck door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sadist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Charlie's muffled voice woke Bella from her sleep, and she turned over in her bed, pausing for a moment. She looked toward the empty spot next to her, remembering that Paul was on patrol. "Dad?" She called, turning the cover over and pushing it off before sitting up slowly. She rubbed her eyes, standing up, holding her hand out to maneuver in her dark room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She found the doorknob, and opened the door, walking across the hall. "Dad, you're having another nightmare," She mumbled, pushing the bedroom door open. She raised her eyes, flicking on the light, stopping at the sight that greeted her. A pale body had silenced Charlie, holding his neck up to their throat, and she could see blood dripping down its chin. She swallowed, her eyes watching Charlie's lifeless body thud to the floor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She snapped her eyes to the vibrant red ones that were sparkling with greed. Bella shook her head in disbelief, pushing her body flush against the wall. The light switch pierced her back as she slid down the wall, unable to shake herself out of shock.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella just blinked; her eyes trained on Charlie's lifeless eyes. Victoria crouched in front of Bella, smiling a sinister smile. "I will kill them all to have you…their blood is on your hands," She grabbed Bella's wrists, and Bella looked down at her blood-soaked hands in horror, the floor she sat on covered in a pool of blood. Bodies littered the floor around her, and she could barely breathe, her heart plummeting in her chest. She gasped for air, her eyes widening as Victoria was gone, leaving her alone, with nothing no one.</em>
</p><p>Paul had just slipped into Bella's room from the window when he saw her on the floor. Her eyes were shut, and she was clawing at the floor, her nails digging into the wood. Her body was spasming as if she were being electrocuted, and her heart was racing so fast if possible, it would've beat out of her chest.</p><p>He dropped to the floor beside her, lifting her into his arms. He stood again, holding her tight, making his way to the bathroom. He turned on the shower, pushing the temperature to cold. Slipping off his shoes, he stepped into the shower with her, holding her under the spray. He pushed back her wet hair as she sputtered and coughed. Pulling her from under the water, he held her to his chest as she fought against him, unable to gather her bearings just yet.</p><p>"Bella, it's me," He whispered into her hair, his hand running through her slick hair. He shut the water off, stepping out the tub. Snatching the blue towel off the hook, he wrapped it around Bella, sinking down to sit on the floor with her.</p><p>Bella wrapped the towel around her, shivering, her bottom lip wobbling, her eyes glued to the floor. Paul moved a wet strand behind her ear, brows furrowing in worry. He lifted her chin, meeting her eyes. "There was so much blood," She whispered, angrily wiping a tear that slipped down her face. She sniffed, looking away from him. "A-a-a-and sh-sh-she was there, and he was dead. You were all dead… and it felt so real," She looked down at her hands, rubbing them on the towel as if she was trying to rub away something.</p><p>"It felt so….real," She repeated softly, putting her head in her hands. "I just know that if she can't kill me, she'll kill everyone I love and I don't think I could…" She trailed off, her shoulders shaking with the onslaught of emotions that were consuming her.</p><p>Paul pulled her into his arms, and Bella softly cried, gripping his shirt in her fists. "She won't hurt you," He promised. Bella pulled back to look at him, her eyes a light pink. "That's not what I'm afraid of…I don't care about me. I-in my dream she left me there, alone. With nothing, and no one. Like her. She'll kill everything I have to live for, and I've come too far to lose everything that I love," She whispered, meeting his eyes. Paul didn't say the words, and he didn't ask for her to elaborate.</p><p>Her meaning was clear.</p><p>Instead, he helped her up and walked her back to the room. He grabbed her hands, looking at her fingernails, satisfied she didn't break skin. He silently went to the dresser, grabbing her a pair of dry clothes. He reached into the last drawer, pulling out his own t-shirt and sweats. Since it was clear that Paul would be over to her house 24/7 or at least half of the day, Bella cleared out space for him.</p><p>"Get dressed, I want to show you something," He grazed a hand over her shoulder, squeezing it gently. It seemed to break her from her trance, and she nodded. Paul quietly slipped from the room to give her some privacy.</p><p>After dressing, Paul poked his head in, eyeing her before beckoning her forward with his hand. He swiped her tuck keys off her table. "What about Charlie?" She whispered, following him down the stairs. "There's two on duty tonight. Quil and <em>Josiah</em>," Bella raised a brow at his obvious disdain for the kid. They walked out the front door, and Bella reached behind her to lock the bottom lock. "Is there something wrong?"</p><p>"Just a pain in the ass. Sam had to order him to be here. We've been having to up patrols a bit, just a precaution, and keep eyes on Jacob," There was no mistaking the growl that erupted from the woods as they got into the truck. Paul gave her a dark look. He started her truck, pulling out of her driveway.</p><p>"Happy kid," She mumbled, looking out of the window. "So, where are we going?" She asked, glancing over to look at him. "Someplace that always used to bring me some form of peace. It's a little hike," Bella nodded, deciding to sit back and enjoy the ride. Paul glanced at her off and on, finding some comfort in that she seemed to relax.</p><p>Paul drove towards the outskirts of Forks, taking a turn off a small turnoff on the side of the street. Bella looked around curiously as they drove up a dirt road before he pulled to a stop. He shut the truck off, and Bella got out, closing the door.</p><p>"Come on," He grabbed her hand, pulling her up the hill. He kept her upright as the hill inclined. They finally got to the top of the hill, and Bella's eyes widened. "Wow," She whispered. They were on top of a mountain that oversaw Forks. "I can see everything from here," She smiled. Paul tugged her forward towards a sturdy part of the small cliff they were on.</p><p>"It's alright," He soothed, and Bella squeezed his hand, following him. He sat down first, and Bella slowly sat next to him, so close their legs were touching. "It's nice up here," She whispered, curling her fingers around his hand. "I used to come up here before I phased. It was a tad bit simple. Quiet, and I hadn't had quiet in so long. I phased, and all I heard was noise," She looked over at him, a frown on her lips.</p><p>"Then there you were, standing on Sam's porch, asking if I wanted to go to the beach while you were still dressed in pajamas," He chuckled, and Bella couldn't help but do the same. "You gave me some quiet," He squeezed her hand, and Bella leaned her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you," She whispered, staring at her small home, feeling, for once, on top of the world.</p><hr/><p>The young wolf sat at the table, angrily shoving food in his mouth. Emily and Bella shared a glance, both of them sharing a quick look at Sam. He looked like he was ready to snap, Josiah was really grating his nerves. He was hardheaded, and in all honesty, a brat. He didn't like to take responsibility. He blamed everyone else for his issues, and although he hasn't said it, he blamed Bella's proximity to the Cullen's.</p><p>Josiah stood up with his plate, throwing it in the trash. He stormed out of the kitchen and into the living room. Bella heaved a small sigh, rubbing Emily's arm. "Sam, why don't you go run it off a bit yeah? We're fine in here," Emily advised, and Sam looked ready to disagree, but her concerned expression made him stop. He let out a deep breath, shaking his head. "I'll be back," He disappeared from their sight, the screen closing behind him.</p><p>"How's Paul?" Emily's question threw Bella for a loop, but she smiled. "He's fine, why?" Emily held her hands up, a small smile on her own lips. "I've just…noticed something different about him. He seems lighter. Like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. You're good for him."</p><p>Bella clearly blushed, shaking her head. "Nothing is good for that bastard," Bella turned her eyes to Josiah, her smile quickly dropping. "You have no idea what you're talking about," Josiah scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Oh, and you do? What, just because you're connected to all of us? You think you know everything? Believe me, I wouldn't want to be connected to a selfish little bi.." Bella gritted her teeth, never once feeling the urge to hit someone at that moment. "Finish that sentence, and I'll make sure you never speak again," Paul opened the screen door, his dark gaze on Josiah before they shifted to Bella. "It's 2:30, you wanted to get to the campus right?"</p><p>Bella's eyes widened, and she looked at her watch. "Shoot! You are so right! Sorry Em, I'll be back later," She rushed past Emily, and Paul dropped her truck keys in her hand. "See you later," She leaned up, placing a kiss on his cheek before rushing out of the door.</p><p>She didn't even realize she did it, and it wasn't till she pulled off and was driving down the street did she turn red as a tomato.</p><p>Emily couldn't help but smile at Paul's bewildered look. She tore her eyes to Josiah, shaking her head. "Look, I know how hard this is for you, but you're going to have to accept that this is your life now, and you can't blame it on anybody but genes," She held up a plate in Paul's direction who just shook his head. He sat in the living room, his attention divided between his thoughts and the quiet shifter.</p><p>"I just don't get it. We wouldn't be in this mess if not for her," Emily's eyes widened, biting her tongue. "One thing you won't do is talk about her while she's not here to defend herself. Transforming saved some of us, and it gave some of these boys a place in life. Keep it up, and I won't be helping you when he gets his hands on you. She is one of us, and if you can't say anything worth talking about, don't say anything. Seth is waiting for you, go,"</p><p>Josiah loudly pushed away from the chair he was sitting on, knocking into Sam on his way out. Sam lowly growled, turning to look at his retreating form. "Where's Bella?"</p><p>"She went down to the University. I've scouted the area already," Sam nodded, scrubbing a hand down his face. He held out his hand to Emily to which she took. "Feel better?" She asked, smiling a little. "Much," He whispered, placing a kiss on her temple.</p><p>"He's not taking this well, is he?" She murmured, watching Josiah's retreating form out of the kitchen window. "No. Hates anything to do with this, Bella in particular. It's why I've been trying to keep her home. I don't want him to say…or do anything that will…" He paused, glancing towards Paul who was looking right at him. "Piss you off," He finished, wrinkling his nose. "I'd say he's about to cross that line sooner or later. He doesn't get along with anyone here. Embry now refuses to patrol or be in the same room as him. He says his thoughts are….dark," She shivered. Sam frowned, looking down at her. "Embry never told me this," She shrugged, patting his arm in comfort. "I think he didn't want you to think he wasn't trying, but Josiah unnerves the poor kid. He says what you do see, you wish you didn't,"</p><p>"Are his thoughts violent, like he'll hurt someone?" Emily shrugged, "He never went into detail Sam. Ask him, and I'm sure he'll tell you," Sam scrubbed a hand down his face, looking weary. "Any sign of her?" He asked, leading Emily to the living room. They sat down across from him, and Paul shook his head. "Nothing. It's like she's playing a game of cat and mouse. She's had plenty of time to strike. She has a window of at least an hour when I'm not there, and she's fast enough that patrolling wolves won't get to her before it is too late. I don't know what she's waiting for,"</p><p>"Could it be that it's too much? She's given up?" Emily asked, running her fingers across Sam's hand in thought. Paul shook his head, meeting her eyes. "This is a game to her. She wants to taunt us, and she wants Bella so broken that when she strikes, she'll beg for death. In that house, there was so much blood, you would've thought there were more people. What she did to them, isn't about revenge anymore. I could see it in her eyes. This is erotic. She enjoys it for the pleasure, and she gets off on it. It's not just about hurting Bella physically; she wants to hit her where she'll never recover. She had a nightmare a few nights ago. We were all dead, and it was just her, alone. When you think about it, Victoria has had plenty of chances to kill her, and she could've killed her in that house, but she didn't. If it were me, whoever I was after wouldn't even see daylight. She likes to torture,"</p><p>Emily swallowed, shaking her head. "So she's what? Biding her time, choosing to pick us off one by one?" Sam squeezed her thigh, calming her down. "That's not going to happen. We won't let it," He soothed. "The most vulnerable are her parents and the people she went to school with. We can't patrol here, Bella's house, Charlie, and the whole town of Forks. Not possible," Paul stated.</p><p>"We need more numbers," Sam whispered.</p><p>Emily frowned, biting her lip. "What about the Cullen's?" She could hear the two intakes of breath, and Sam's grip tightened around her waist. "Em…I don't…" Sam trailed off. "She's right. If Victoria plans on moving on that way, we just won't cut it. They know everything there is to know about their kind. You said it yourself, you think there will be a war. If there is, we could probably take her, but factoring in the whole population? We're going to need help,"</p><p>Sam sucked in a deep breath, shaking his head. "What about Bella? The Cullen's didn't even leave a working phone, and I doubt she has the means to contact them," Paul leaned forward, clearly in thought. "If we could just know how she works, maybe we don't need her. She needs to make a move. If she targets just us, we don't need them, but we could use the advice. If she takes more drastic measures…" Sam nodded in understanding. "You mean attack the people of Forks or her parents?" Emily interrupted. Paul nodded.</p><p>"Maybe she won't, maybe…" The shrill ring of the house phone interrupted Emily, and dread dropped in the pit of her stomach. "I got it," Paul walked over to the phone, pulling it off the hook. "Yeah?" He answered. He shot his eyes to Sam, nodding to whatever was being said on the line. "You know the rules," He hung up the phone, cracking his neck. "Alice?" He asked, looking to Sam for clarification. "She was Bella's friend. The one who has visions. Why are they coming back?" Paul raised a brow. "She said Victoria will strike, and if we all want to come out of this alive, we'll need help,"</p><p>Sam stood, thinking about when he can get the pack together for a meeting. "Wait, who will she go after?" Emily asked, the concern on her face was a look Sam wasn't used to. "She's not going after anybody. She's bringing an army apparently,"</p><p>The phone rang again, and Paul snatched it off the hook. "What?" He snapped. "Are you sure?" Emily knew something was wrong the moment Sam leaned heavily against the couch, pinching the bridge of his nose. Paul hung up the phone, looking equally upset and angry.</p><p>"W-what's wrong?" Emily asked.</p><hr/><p>Bella pulled into the driveway, her brows furrowing as Paul and Sam stood on her porch. She cut the engine, stepping out. "Hey…didn't know you two were stopping by today," She paused, swallowing at their demeanor. "Is Charlie…?" She rushed past them and into the house, frantically looking around. "Dad?" She called. She snapped her head towards the kitchen, hearing his voice.</p><p>"Dad…." She rounded the corner, stopping at the look of him. It was clear he had been crying, his bloodshot eyes an indicator. "Bells…" She dropped her things, heading over to crouch in front of him. She could see it in his eyes, and she shook her head in denial. "No," She whispered. "I'm sorry," Charlie whispered, running his hands through her hair.</p><p>"B-b-oth of them?" She asked, looking up at him. Charlie gravely nodded his head, and Bella's heart broke even more. The front door closed, and Paul clenched his teeth at the sight before him. Sam laid a hand on his shoulder. "Bella we need to talk," She sniffed, turning her head to look at Sam, but otherwise didn't move her head from Charlie's lap. "Victoria is creating an army, and we know this because Alice Cullen called today. They're coming back to Forks,"</p><p>She didn't say anything at first, and she stood from her spot on the floor, patting Charlie's hand. Her watery eyes turned to Sam again, and she shook her head. "Did she know?" She asked. Sam furrowed his brow in confusion. "Did she know that Renee…" Her voice broke at the end, and she looked away, a broken whimper escaping her lips. "I don't know," He replied sadly. Bella nodded to herself. "If it's to protect Charlie and the town, I don't care," She brushed past them, and up the stairs.</p><p>"Paul will be with you two all week. 24/7. Charlie, I think you should move to LaPush. There's a house for sale down by the beach. We can't take any chances, and if you're both where we are, it'll be much easier," Sam watched Paul retreat to the stairs, and he turned his attention back to Charlie. "I'm sorry. She's always one step ahead," Charlie scrubbed a hand down his face. "I'll do anything I need to do to keep her safe. Sam…I didn't have the heart to tell her what happened to them. The forensic report is inconclusive…meaning….they were in pieces Sam," Disgust rolled in Sam's stomach and he pulled out a chair next to Charlie, sitting down. "We'll kill her this time. I promise," Charlie leaned his head back, a tear leaking out from the side of his eye and sliding down his cheek. Sam turned over the sheet of paper that sat on the table, closing his eyes as he read some of the details.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>